


Becoming a Woman isn't fun as it seem, But it has its Perks

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Gintama
Genre: CuteGinko, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Later HijiGin, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, femgintoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up the next morning, our lovely perm head wakes up to notice he has become a she. With no answers to how this happened, Gintoki slowly accepts his new fate as a woman. Though he can't help but finding the damn Mayora attractive and what's with the new looks from his old war buddies.<br/>Watch as Ginko faces new challenges, love and adjusting into a body of a woman.<br/>*First story and new to the Gintama world, hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light enters the room as a figure groans from the annoying sunlight that was bothering them. Grabbing the blanket more to cover their face, they try to fall back to sleep only to hear the doorbell ring. After not hearing any footsteps come to the door, the person began pressing the doorbell multiple times.  
“Man...How annoying!” The figure got up and ran towards the door, then slammed it opened to see a familiar face with green hair and dark red eyes. Her hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail with a large screw used as a holder. She usually wears a blue yukata and wields a broom both as an equipment for work and as a weapon.  
“Ah Tama...Good Morning. Do you need something?” Said person was scratching their head with their left hand as Tama cocks her head in surprise.  
“You asked me yesterday to wake you up early for something, Gintoki-sama,” Tama watches in interest as Gintoki yawn and stretches.  
“That’s right...I completely forgot about that. Thank you Tama...ah no is there something wrong,” Gintoki noticed Tama looking at him and watches as she nods.  
“Gintoki-sama you look completely different and your voice sounds softer from last night,” Gin-san looked at her in confusion as he crossed his arms across his chest only to “feel” something there. He froze then looked down to see boobs in his vision and that his “area” felt empty.  
“EH!” Gintoki touched his whole body to notice that he wasn’t a man anymore, but even worse a woman. His manly voice was changed into a sweet and soft pitch voice of a woman.  
“T-t-time Machine...that’s what I need to do,” Gin-san tried looking for one under his couch as Tama tilted her head to the side.  
“Gintoki-sama?” Tama walked in and shut the door as Gin moped in misery of losing his best friend.  
“W-wait...does this mean I’m stuck like this forever! Tama, what do I do? Man...I can already see that damn Mayora face and everybody else,” Gintoki wallow in depression as Tama didn’t know what to do but sat beside him...erm...her.  
“You can embrace being a woman or go look for answers after whatever it is you are doing, Gintoki-sama,” Tama responses as she watches as Gin hurries to his room and come backs changed. Her outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that her arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over her obi. Over this, she wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which her bokutō Lake Toya hangs. Underneath, she wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. She also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above her foot, which appear to add about half an inch to her height. The only difference were that the boots looked a bit big on her and her boobs looked huge and stood out.  
“Man...what a pain and I have to go meet the client. Tama, when Kagura gets back from Shinpachi’s, say that I went out for a bit and won’t be home for a while. Anyways see ya Tama,” Gintoki headed out the door and wave before closing the door as Tama blinked at his sudden change in reaction.  
Trudging down the stairs with his head held high, he thinks that if he is going to stay like this might as well change his name for now. Hm...something pretty oh like Sakura nah maybe Hinata...oi what the hell is he thinking!? He is supposed to be freaking out-Gintoki lost in thought bumped into someone.  
“Oi,bastard watch were you…” Gin lost her voice after realize who it was and there was no mistaking that annoying black jacket with the yellow details. The person had short, dark green hair and gun-metal blue eyes. Hijikata Toushirou looked down at her with a scowl thinking of how rude she addressed an officer and just stand there like an idiot. Letting out a breath, he remembered to at least treat women nicely no matter what.  
“Miss, I believe you didn’t see me, since you seem to be lost in thought,” Hijikata took out a cigarette and a lighter, so he can smoke. Gin made a face at the lighter’s design since it was shaped as mayo.  
“So you’re saying that I should apologize to you...mayora,” Gin muttered the last bit as he snapped his attention on her.  
“Wait what did you say?” Hijikata narrowed his eyes at her until he noticed how beautiful she was. Though he got sidetracked when she got close to him and held a glare and looked down before biting her lip.  
“I’m flfl…” Hijikata cock an eyebrow at what she was trying to do.  
“I’m...jeez...forget I have somewhere to go and I don’t have time to deal with a Mayo loving freak,” She raised her arms in frustration and Hijikata felt a tick mark at her insult.  
“Excuse me Miss, but don’t you think you should apologize for that one,” Hijikata tried to hold in his anger as the mysterious before him, gave him a look.  
“Why should I apologize to you tax robbers! I already had enough of this and I’m hungry...and...and,” Gintoki just realized he felt something watering up and falling down his cheeks. He was crying for what...oi oi oi don’t tell me that I’m frustrated by this. Then again he wish he could slap himself for acting like such a girl even though he was one. No! Now stop crying you tears and get back there! As Gintoki was in thought, Hijikata flinched at the scene before him and didn’t know what to do before she start wailing out loud for onlookers to look. This would make the police look horrible and he really didn’t want to be the one responsible for that. He grabbed her arm and lead her to a cafe shop, then sat them far away from people to recompose herself. He felt himself cringe at the sound of her sniffling until her heard her blow her nose on the napkin loudly.  
“Look...I don’t know what your problem is, but I’m sorry if I sounded a bit rude and if you like I will treat you to something here,” Hijikata looked out the window as he waited for her to compose herself.  
“Really!” He turned only to get a deadpanned look on her voice, so much for being nice.  
“Is what you wanted me to say? What you thought I was like those crybaby girls who get over it with sweets. I’m not, but t-t-hank you for your offer, Mayo Lover,” She looked away as Hijikata watched how her hair looked soft and somehow reminded him of that annoying bastard. As he looked, he also took noticed her clothes and didn’t know what to expect as they look similar to that bastard’s clothes. He also took note of the color of her eyes as he froze in place that they were indeed the same color as that Yorozuya. She looked back at him to see his shocked expression on his face. Hold on a minute, don’t tell me that this bastard figure it out that it's me as Gintoki started to freak out in his mind.  
“Ah...sorry you just remind me of the Yorozuya...you wouldn’t be any chance be…” Gin was ready to feel the teasing until he registered what the next words were moments later.  
“Related?” Gintoki cheered in joy that this guy didn’t figure out anything and decided to have a little fun.  
“Yorozuya? Is that a name?” She tilt her head in question in a cute manner as Hijikata eyes widen a bit at the display.  
“Sorry I mean...Sakata Gi-Gi-Gintoki,” He could feel himself struggle with saying his rival’s name as Gin could feel himself laugh at him inside his head.  
“Oh so you know my brother? I’m Sakata Ginko,” Gin applauded himself as he realized that being a girl may not be bad.  
“Sadly, that damn freeloader is so annoying and he...ah sorry you probably already know that about your brother huh?” Hijikata scratched his head as he heard her giggled.  
“Yeah, that’s him alright and ah sorry but I have to get going or I will be late. It was nice meeting Mr.Mayo,” Ginko noticed the time and got up only to feel Hijikata grabbed her wrist which they both paused.  
“Oh sorry but my name isn’t Mr.Mayo...it’s Hijikata Toushirou,” He let go and coughed to hide his embarrassment as Gin felt himself blush.  
“Alright Mayora, see ya,” She winked at him and could hear him sputter at the particular nickname from that bastard.  
“What a strange woman,” Hijikata mutters as he watches her figure leave and wonders how that Perm bastard has a sister who was somewhat like him, but a bit different.  
Ginko as Gintoki named himself, was heading to the shop where a client need help with advertising for a chick flick which he found kinda funny now that he was a chick an all. A hot one to boot. As he arrived he found the client although he seemed a bit flush as he spoke with Ginko and told him of his partner that will join him. After changing into a costume which appeared to be a sailor uniform that kinda hugged her chest a bit too tight with an annoying long black haired wig had caught all sort of attention from pervs.  
“Ah Miss Ginko, meet your partner that will help you with advertisement,” Ginko turned to freeze in shock of her old war buddy wearing a guy's uniform with his hair styled and the long hair that he usually have down tied behind him.  
“Captain Zura, oops I mean Captain Katsura,” He held his hand out for her to shake which she could feel herself freak out inside her head once more.  
“Ginko…” She smiled as she could feel his eyes look her up and down. This felt so awkward to Gintoki as he had to recite a scene from a movie which he really didn’t want to do. Hopefully the day goes through fast...oh how he wish he can take those words back.


	2. Acting seems real, but a Heart gives off the real deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginko and Katsura are advertising for a movie and Ginko struggles to reveal the fact she is Gintoki to Katsura. Once again dealing with the Shinsengumi, Katsura runs off again leaving Ginko to deal with the aftermath. After that, she finds herself useless and weak...is there anyone to make little Ginko better again?

A hand was slammed against the left side of Ginko’s head as she looked at the person in shock. The figure lean in near her face, but a bit inches away to give her space.

“Tenko...I’m serious about you. Why can’t you believe me?” Ginko felt flushed at his words, but bit her lip from answering. She looked away in the opposite direction, avoiding his gaze yet still feeling his look pierced through her. 

Okay I can do this...just act like Orhime or Hinata come on Gintoki! You can do this and ignore the fact that this is Zura your childhood friend...GAH I can’t what if he follows the next script to kiss me...NO remember you are doing this for the money…

“Why should I believe someone like you Shinji! I saw with my own eyes...you and that woman! Don’t think I just imagine the whole thing damn it,” Ginko looked back with conflicted eyes as Katsura was taken aback.

“Tenko...nothing happened between us. I only love you…” Katsura reached out and cupped Ginko’s right cheek as he let his fingers touch her soft sliver hair before lightly touching her soft cheeks.

“I don’t believe you! You...you…,” Ginko blinked back tears as they fell and Katsura wiped them away before embracing her in a hug.

“No matter what you say Tenko, my heart only belongs to you,” Ginko looks up and smiles sweetly as Katsura return one of his own.

“Shinji…” Katsura started to lean down as if to kiss her as Ginko followed his lead.

“Tenko…” The two were close to kissing until they turned to face the audience to announce a movie.

“Go watch Morning Sun, it will move you to tears!” Ginko winked as Katsura flashed a smile while everybody clapped at their performance.As the crowd disperses, the client comes up and thanks the two on their amazing performance.

“Thank you so much Captain Katsura and Ginko for helping us! Here’s your pay and I hope you won’t mind me calling on you two sometime soon. You both are naturals,” The client expressed his gratitude deeply and excused himself back inside the theater.

Ginko heaved a loud sigh from all the acting they had to do this morning, but thank goodness she wasn’t in her actual body or else it would have appeared as fanservice. Wait...she just refer herself as a she and is alright with it. Oh man how is she going to deal with this now.

“Excuse me,” Ginko stopped in her mind ranting to turned her eyes toward Zura who looked a bit flushed at the moment.

“Yes?” Katsura cleared his throat and looked at her again.

“Ginko, I was wondering if you like to accompany me to a shop for lunch unless you are busy,” Ginko blinked at what Zura was asking her and felt a bit skeptical. 

“Ah, That would be nice, but I don’t have any money at the moment and I have to get to my next job,” Katsura looked a bit down, then thought of something else.

“If you don’t mind, but can I accompany you to your next job,” Katsura asked as she looked down a bit in thought.

“Sure and I don’t know besides we just met,” Ginko was trying to figure out a way from telling Katsura the truth.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you and I will be waiting for you outside,” Ginko cringes at his words and hurries to change into her outfit only to pause that she was wearing her outfit she would have worn as her male self. Other than Tama, maybe telling him the truth could back him off and then Zura wouldn’t bother him that much.

“Okay Ginko, this is Katsura and he will...huh I really don’t know might as well see what unfolds,” Ginko exited out of the dressing room and found Katsura wearing his monk outfit again.

“Yo Zura!” Ginko hoped this would help and Katsura would know it was him as a she.

“It’s not Zura, It’s Katsura,” Katsura turned to scowl the only person he knew that would call him that only to be surprise to see Ginko waving at him. His eyes focused on the outfit she was wearing and froze in place as she walked near him slowly.

“Ah Zura, are you still there?” Ginko waved her hand in front of his face which snapped him out of his phase.

“Ginko...you can’t be who I think you are,” Katsura looks back at her in disbelief and Ginko could feel a small smile at her friend finally noticing it was her.

“You’re a fan of Gintoki,” That said smile fell and was replaced with a frown as she smacked the back of his head, knocking the hat off.

“Dumbass it’s me, Gintoki. Obviously you need to get yourself a pair of glasses,” Katsura picked up his hat and replace it on his head, then turned to the fuming female.

“Yup you’re Gintoki alright, but how are you even a woman? Unless you went through a sex change, but I can’t believe these are real,” Katsura reached out to grab Ginko’s boob as she flushed and shriek then punched him in the face which sent him flying a bit.

“What the fuck, Zura! You perv,” Ginko held herself as Katsura got up with a bloody nose and a flushed face.

“I’m not a pervert! Why aren’t you wearing a bra, idiot!” Katsura got up and brushed the dirt off as he was going to pick up his hat until he sensed danger and pushed Ginko to the ground.

“What the fuck! We almost died!” Ginko cried out as Katsura grabbed his hat and helped her up.

“Sorry Ginto-Ginko, I will come by later after running away from the Shinsengumi,” Katsura booked it out of there as the smoke cleared a bit to reveal a mild-featured young man with short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He has an almost childlike innocent face as well as thin lips.

He wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform.The neck has a white cravat inserted in a black vest with a yellow lock. It assumes a dark, unbuttoned jacket reaching to the thigh with a collar. It is decorated with gold buckles and buttons has a triangular-shaped cuffs. Black trousers supported with a brown belt with a silver buckle. At the left hip is tied his sheath, from which projects the katana handle. On his feet are black, heavy boots on a small heel.

“Ah Katsura got away again...Hm, are you perhaps one of his acquaintance,” Okita Sougo scanned the area to see a sliver hair woman stand there with a gaped expression. Okita looked her over to see she wore an exact outfit that looked like Danna’s.

“You...You could have killed me in that explosion!” Ginko pointed a finger at Okita who gave her a “like it matters” look.

“Hai, Hai, or you could say it was another terrorist attack,”Okita yawns a bit as Ginko gave him “are you serious!” look.

“That’s abuse of authority,” Okita rubs his eyes a bit before returning his attention to her.

“Ma’m I am the authority and like I asked before are you in coots with Katsura,” Okita raised his sword as Ginko looked a bit frighten.

“N-no, I just met him right now at work. I-i’ve never seen a person like that until now,” Ginko sweats a bit fro pressure as Okita continues to eye her until he was smacked on the head from behind.

“Damn it Sougo how many times do I have to tell you-Oh it’s you,” Hijikata appears and looked up to catch Ginko being threatened by a sword.

“Oh Hijikata you’re still alive from that bomb...tch…”Okita made a sour face as he turned away which pissed off Hijikata.

“You little shit! May I remind you who the culprit was! Anyways what are you doing to her?” Hijikata scolds him even though it’s no use until he asks about Ginko who looked a bit amused by the two.

“Ah I failed in kill-capturing Katsura and she happened to be nearby. She was talking to him when I shot...I mean a bomb explosion separated the two,” Okita explains as he sheathes his sword in place.

“You...you really need to calm down with those bazookas...Anyways is that true Sakata-san,” Hijikata facepalms a bit before turning to the person with a questioning look.

“Sakata-san?” Sougo raised an eye as he looked at the two in question.

“Yeah this is Yorozuya’s sister, Sakata Ginko. Hard to believe right?” Hijikata crosses his arms as Okita looks back at Ginko.

“Huh...I thought it was Danna crossdressing as a woman...though it is hard to believe he has a sister,” Ginko felt a tick mark appear on her forehead as the two talk about her other self.

“Ah no you can call me Ginko or Ginko-chan, I honestly don’t care what, but I just happened to be here when this happened. I just worked with him to help that client with an advertisement for a movie,” Ginko sighed a bit as she placed her arm through her left sleeve.

“I see thanks Madame Perm. I’m sorry for accusing you,” Okita apologizes although it doesn’t seem to sound like one at all.

“Oi what’s with Madame Perm! Are you trying to pick a fight? What about shooting me with the bazooka!” Ginko makes a face at his lack of apology as Okita sighs deeply.

“Okay I’m sorry you were in the way of my shooting range,” Okita yawns once more before side-glancing at the face Danna’s sister was making.

“Hmph...bastard...Ah shit I have to get to my other job,” Ginko mutters before exclaiming about the time which surprised both officers.

“Anyways see ya Soda-kun and Mayora,” Ginko smiles nicely at the two before sprinting to her next job,leaving the two a bit stunned by her words.

“Hm...she really must be Danna’s sister if she calls us what he does,” Okita watches her figure and chuckles a bit as she almost stepped on dog shit.

“That damn bastard...I bet he tells her all kinds of things though she seems a bit different than him,” Hijikata removes his cigarette and takes a deep breath as Okita looks at him.

“Oh if I didn’t know any better, I say you have a thing for Danna’s sister Hijikata-kun,” Okita smirks a bit as Hijikata who was smoking again coughs and then glares at him.

“Yeah like I ever date someone related to that Yorozuya, besides I have more important things to do than liking someone,” Hijikata recomposes himself as he smokes again.

“Like dying.”

“Go die Sougo.”

“Go kill yourself, Hijikata.”

“Fall off a cliff and die Sougo.”

“Go shoot yourself Sougo oops I mean Hijikata.”

 

A certain turned back to see the two officers speaking with each other and realized a breath they have been holding.

“I really need to get a hold of myself or something may slip, but at least Zura knows. Then there’s the old hag, Kagura, Shinpachi...ugh this fuck sucks ass,” Ginko runs a hand through her hair as she heads off to her next destination. She turned once more to see the Mayo lover smoking again until a slight breeze came and blow at his hair and clothes. She paused and felt herself warm up a bit at the sight until she regain some senses. Oi...Oi...what the fuck is wrong with me! There’s no way I’m acting like a...I really need to watch myself besides now that I’m a g-g-girl. I have to understand a woman’s body. Jeez what a pain...maybe Shinpachi might have some Shoujo mangas to help though I can always ask that gorilla sister of his. Oi I just realized that the damn stalker won’t bug me anymore now that I’m a girl!

“I really need to stop thinking to myself,” Ginko rubs her hand across her face until she noticed the looks from guys who looked a bit flushed. After completing the short task for the client and getting paid, she starts to wander off a bit.

“Man, I really want this day to end. What’s next a fateful encounter with my true love Ketsuno Ana,” Ginko was about to pass through an alley until someone called out to her.

“Excuse me, but do you happened to know where I can find a Dango shop around here?” Ginko turned to see a short, straight brown hair and wearing a pink yukata. It was Ketsuno Ana and Ginko wanted to faint, but realize this is her chance to get her to realize her feelings for...wait how is that going to work if he’s not a guy again.

“Yes, it’s over there,” Ginko smiled weakly as Ketsuno smiled nicely and headed in the direction she directed her to. She enters the alley only to lean against the wall and fall down to sit on the floor.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me...I really want a time machine,” Ginko started to tear up again only to be mad that she was acting like a fool.

“Honestly why do I keep running into you! Ah…” Ginko turned to see Mayo bastard again and tried to recompose herself again. She didn’t like how in this body she couldn’t keep her emotions bottled up. It made her feel weak and for useless.

“What are you doing here? Planning on buying the store out of their mayo,” She tries to scoff, but it just sounds weak.

“Nope I already did that and now the Shinsengumi is packed with it,” Hijikata smokes a bit and smiles a bit when he heard her chuckle a bit.

“What the heck? You must really like Mayo and I feel bad for your friends,” Ginko chuckles a bit and could feel her spirit rise a bit.

“Good to see you look a bit decent, now I would like to ask if you need someone to accompany you home,” Ginko looked up at the sky to see how late it was getting and brushed off some dirt 

“Jeez way to tell me how good I look but for your information I’m very pretty. I’m alright Mayora, besides you have your tax robber’s job to do,” Ginko placed her arms behind her head as Hijikata gave her a look.

“Nice to know that, but there have been reports about women being abducted. Puts my mind at ease that you won’t be a next target and to get your annoying brother from going insane,” Ginko felt something warm building up inside her, but she ignored it and walked a bit ahead.

“Guess I need you to walk me home, huh. Lead the way Mr. Policeman,” Ginko turned to flash a smile as Hijikata coughed a bit before leading her home. Along the way, Ginko would look back at Hijikata who would eye the crowds and then refocused his attention on her. Sighing, she realized now she have to face Shinpachi and the others tonight and it will not end well. As the two reached the store, she turned to face Hijikata who looked up at her shop.

“Well, have a good night...Ginko,” Ginko felt like the air left her body, but just assumed she was breathless or something.  
“Ah yeah...Good Night Hijikata, try not to overeat your Mayo,” She grins at him as he gives a bit of a laugh and heads off. Now turning to the shop, she bites her lip and climbs the stairs with her heart beating loudly. Something must really be bother her heart with all this sex change stuff and all. Reaching for the door….


	3. Lingerie check, Dealing with douche bags check, Being rescued by a Mayo Prince...okay who wrote this list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginko reveals herself to Kagura, Otae and Shinpachi which ends up being a Girls day out. After leaving the bookstore, it seems our lovely Ginko gets herself into trouble. Until someone we all know and love helps her out.
> 
> Also I'm still trying to see how to portray Kagura’s -aru words. And hope you guys like this chapter and I will see when I can update a next chapter. Also the relationship would take a while but if I'm rushing through this go ahead and let me know cx

Reaching for the door, but her hand never really touched it since she began to have second thoughts and clutch her head in panic mode.  
“Just hold on a minute...how about I sleep outside since I really don’t know how they will handle this. Yeah that’s-” Ginko turned around to leave when the door was opened wide to reveal a 16 year-old vermilion red hair girl with ocean blue eyes. She has pale white and smooth fair skin. She wears a red cheongsam with yellow piping. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. Shit...Kagura Ginko freaked a bit until she sighed and decided to face the music.  
“Ah Yo Kagura, how have you been?” Kagura blinked at her once, twice then looked her up and down which left Ginko nervous since she was so usually quiet.  
“Kagura-chan...who’s at the do...or,” Appearing by her side was the black haired virgin boy with brown eyes. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings and a blue hakama. His glasses like alway being a part of his character because he is Shinpachi.  
“Shinpachi, how are you?” Ginko scratched the back of her head as he was also quiet too until Kagura stepped closer to her and grabbed her boobs.  
“Kagura-chan what are you doing!” Shinpachi was to quick to answer who was a bit flustered at the scene before.  
“Oh they are real bigs ones...hm...are you…” Ginko turned red and smacked her hand away and looked back up at Kagura’s words.  
“A stalker of Gin-chan? I’m letting you know he already has enough stalkers like Sa-chan, so go home and look for someone else maybe the tax robber’s or Zura,” Kagura motions her to shoo away as Ginko fell over from her words.  
“Idiot why the hell would a stalker take my clothes and it’s your beloved Gin-chan! I woke up this morning like this!” Ginko complains as the two were taken back by her words.  
“Gin-san...is that really you?” Shinpachi fixes his glasses a bit to see if he wasn’t getting any blinder than he is now.  
“Hai, hai it’s me as a w-w-woman now and I already lost my best friend, so sorry for surprising you guy's. I did not get a sex change,” Ginko walked as the two follow her into the living room.  
“Gin-chan...how exactly did you become a pretty woman? Why do you have bigger boobs than Sa-chan?” Kagura sits next to her as the female sighs from these questions.  
“I don’t know how and of course I would be a beautiful woman. For this department, I don’t know they just happened like this,” Ginko cupped her boobs as Shinpachi yelped and turned away with red cheeks.  
“Oi, Virgin boy it’s not something you should be embarrassed about. So you two believe that it's me,” Ginko placed a hand on her cheek and lean on it while looking at Kagura and Shinpachi.  
“Yup anyone wouldn’t want your smelly clothes anyways. Oh Gin-chan does that mean you’re wearing panties now!” Kagura reached for her belt as Ginko fought with her for trying to take off her pants.  
“Oi, you two shouldn’t we figure out how Gin-san is going to deal with this? If she isn’t a man anymore, then she should have things a girl needs,” Shinpachi scolds the two who thought about Ginko’s state.  
“Ah You’re right and I was wondering if I can borrow your shoujo mangas Shinpachi,” Ginko crossed her arms seriously while looking at Shinpachi who felt a tick mark appear on his head.  
“Gin-san I don’t own shoujo manga and shouldn’t you ask someone like Otose-san or Sis?” Shinpachi sat on the other couch as Ginko makes a face.  
“Those two would make fun of me I’m sure of it. Ah I forgot to mention this, but Souichiro-kun and that mayo loving freak think I’m Sakata Ginko sister of Sakata Gintoki. Zura, Tama, and you two are the only ones who know about this,” The two were surprised at this info, and were a bit quiet to themselves.  
“Gin-chan...should we go shopping tomorrow with Anego? It would be fun to have a girl’s day out,” Kagura grabbed onto her arm as Ginko didn’t like the sound of a “girl’s day out.”  
“Um...I don’t know if...okay I will go but you have to make sure that flat-chested gorilla won’t kill me,” Ginko was about to decline when Kagura pulled the puppy eyes on her and she gave in with an exasperated sigh.  
“I’m sure my sister won’t try to kill you...I think,” Shinpachi turned away with an unsure look as Ginko glared at his words.  
“Yah let’s hope to whatever god that I will live to see tomorrow. Anyways Shinpachi shouldn’t you be heading home soon?” Ginko began to pick her nose as Shinpachi made a face of disgust.  
“Yeah and I will bring her over tomorrow. See you tomorrow Kagura-chan and Gin-san,” Shinpachi got up as the two said their goodbyes and headed back inside.  
“Hey Gin-chan, why did you choose the name Ginko-aru?” Kagura watches as Ginko heads to the fridge to pull out her strawberry milk and drinks from the carton.   
“I couldn’t come up with anything so I just got rid of the “t and i”, then flipped “ok” to “ko” thus Ginko was born,” Ginko moved her hands in amazement before plopping down on the couch and opening her JUMP to the new Bleach chapter.  
“Hm...I guess it’s a cute name, but Gin-chan will you be able to handle being a girl without your balls?” Kagura tilted her head to think in consideration as Ginko felt an arrow shot through her.  
“Kagura, I may not be a man anymore but I still have my balls and my sword. Just because my gender’s different doesn’t mean I will go completely out of character. Look at the bright side now there are two female protagonists instead of two male ones,” Ginko flipped a page as Kagura nodded her head in agreement.  
“As expected of Gin-chan always looking at the bright side of things, now I can be the cute character and you be the sexy one while Shinpachi is Shinpachi,” Kagura munched on her favorite snack as Ginko smiled a bit until she reached the conclusion of the chapter and freak out about it.

The next morning came as Ginko slowly got up, she could hear sounds of footsteps shuffling and a discussion about her. Wiping the sand out of her eyes, she inch closer and opened her bedroom door to see the usual beautiful young woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes.She wears a pink yukata with red flowers on it. Gulping at seeing this she-gorilla early in the morning means that Shinpachi probably told her about what has happened or maybe that supposed “girl’s day out” what the hell do they even do besides shopping, gossiping and shop even more.  
“I see and Gin-san is a woman now and her name is Ginko. Are you sure about that Shinpachi? Maybe you haven’t checked to see if his balls are there and he’s just trying to play around again,” Shimura Otae smiles which one could never tell if it was threatening or kind.  
“But Anego I touched her chest and it felt very real but she wouldn’t take off her pants,” Kagura crosses her arms as Shinpachi make a face at how they are returning to what Kagura was doing last night.  
“Then as the adult here I will go check and you stay here Kagura. A young pretty girl as yourself shouldn’t see or feel a man’s genitals unless you’re crushing them,” Otae gets up as the two shiver from her usual scary words. Ginko started to slowly backs away from the door until she sees Otae’s form by the door and closes her eyes as the door opens. Hearing nothing, Ginko opens her eyes to see a shocked Otae with a faint blush on her cheeks, then turned into a menacing glare.  
“Gin-san, do me a favor and go get dressed. Unless you would like my help,” Ginko turned a bit blue and hurried with her clothes to the restroom.  
“Anego?” Kagura came up behind her by a few inches to see an evil angry red aura engulf her body.  
“Unforgivable...why does she have bigger boobs than me! Tch…” Otae scowls a bit as Shinpachi and Kagura scattered back a bit in case she exploded.  
“Gin-chan, a-are you almost done-aru?” Kagura calls out fearing for themselves until Ginko came back with her usual outfit.  
“Alright let's get this girl stuff done already. What?” Ginko caught Otae staring at her until she turned away and went out the door.  
The walk to the mall was the most uncomfortable thing in Ginko’s life. Men would look over at Otae and her or would glare at Shinpachi thinking he was such a lucky 16 year old virgin boy. Ginko wanted to head to the bookstore to see if maybe the new issue of JUMP has been released,but Kagura and Otae had other plans. Leaving Shinpachi behind, the three headed into the least place Ginko ever wanted to be. “Nictoria’s Promise” were all kinds of lingerie for girls were held.   
“Oi isn't this shop's name misleading isn't it supposed to be Victoria Secret-guh,” Otae smacked the back of her head and continued inside as Ginko looked back at the shop.  
“Let's go Gin-chan, it will be fun,” Kagura started to drag her inside as Ginko squirmed from her grasp with an uncomfortable face.  
“Ah Kagura-chan, how exactly is this fun?” Ginko gave her a look as Kagura was observing thongs while Otae was checking out corsets. Ginko stared at the small A cup bras and the rest of the alphabetic bras until it end with “G.”  
“Excuse-moi, do you need some help hun?” Ginko turned to make a shock expression at the guy in front of her. His hair was a bit spiky and green.His outfit consisted of a nice buttoned black shirt with white stripes and dark blue jeans.  
“Are you even allowed to be in here? Aren't the workers supposed to be girls?” Ginko stared at him in confusion as the guy raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Luigi-san, there you are. It's good to see you again,” Otae and Kagura came up behind Ginko with a smile plastered on their faces.  
“Mademoiselle Otae and Kagura, it's good to see you again. Who is your friend?” Luigi smiles at the two before turning his gaze on Ginko.  
“This is Ginko and she doesn't own any bras and panties. Could you help us and find out her size?” Luigi looked her up and down, then nodded before heading off to the counter to grab something.  
“Alright ladies this way,” Ginko felt really uncomfortable and a bit flushed at all the designs bras and panties had for them. Reaching into a dressing room that was empty, all three went inside and Luigi asked her to take off her yukata and to hold still.  
“Okay...so why am I-bwahahhaa hahahaha,” Ginko started to laugh as her sides were being tickled by Luigi who was trying to measure her chest as Kagura and Otae were taken aback by her reaction.  
“...I'm sorry it just so ticklish there and I will try holding still-oi Kagura, Otae-san what are you doing?” Ginko felt her arms being held down as well as her waist.  
“Luigi-san, you can go ahead again. Im sure she won't move an inch this time,” Otae gave a smile as Kagura nodded at him to begin. It took about 20 minutes later until they finally managed to get Ginko’s size.  
“Hm...I guess I was right about your size earlier but you sure do have a big ass,” Luigi smacked Ginko’s ass as she yelped and hide behind Kagura.  
“Oh what size is she Luigi-san?” Otae smiles seems to fall a bit as Ginko starts to sweat.  
“Her size is 44DDD and we have some fresh product for that particular size. About the panties she can go with a Large or XL whatever seems comfortable with her. I will be back my Mademoiselles,” Luigi left to help a customer that just came in as Ginko slowly wished he stayed as she felt the ominous aura behind her.  
“Ha...So we sh-ow Otae-san please let go it hurts...you're going to crush my boob,” Otae grasp Ginko’s left boob tightly and gave her an unapproved look.  
“Why the hell do you get a bigger than me? You must be sooooooo lucky, Gin-san. Only being a woman for a day so far and you didn't have to go through the development stages,” Otae had a tick mark as Kagura whistled and looked the other way.  
“I'm sorry for having...I mean for this,but cut me some slack. It's not like I asked for this,” Ginko sighed from relief as Otae released her and made sure not to enrage this girl about her chest she was scary enough.   
“Now that was settled let's go look for your bras & underwears,” Otae and Kagura lead the way as Ginko made a bored look.  
“Gin-chan how about this one for your underwear,” Kagura held up a thing that was practically like a string of an underwear as Ginko made a face.  
“Why would I even wear something like that. If anything I would take these,” Ginko held out three sets of hipsters,bikinis and boyshort underwear which Kagura rolled her eyes at.  
“B-o-r-i-n-g...live life a little these thongs would suit….or maybe these G-strings,” Kagura held a thong on one hand and a G-string on the other.  
“Kagura I rather have these instead, now I'm going to pick some bras. After this I need a parfait,” Ginko head towards the area for her size only to see that there were different sets of bras as well.  
“Oh come on, can't they at least just have something simple and not like this...what the hell is this thing,” Ginko rubs a hand on her face and picked out the one that could cover her boobs. After picking out clothes comfortable for her, she heads to the register and notice more women in the store.  
“Hey Lui,what's with the packed house all of a sudden?” Ginko handed the change as Luigi made a face at being called Lui.  
“Well we are about to go in our sales about now and I believe most of the ladies are here for that. If I were you, I'd leave now,” Ginko raised an eye as all of a sudden an announcement was made and everyone was fighting over the clearance sale. There was hair pulling, clawing,and a lot of bodies as Ginko sweat-dropped and left from the chaos.  
“Jeez women these days are crazy. Ah a bookstore!” Ginko mutters then eyes sparkled at a bookstore right near her and she skips the way there. Little know to her a couple of shady characters eyed her, then nodded to intercept her after she leaves the store.  
“Ah Ichigo...I can't wait to see how your fight goes. OI THEY ARE MAKING A MOVIE!! Yes and it will be about Hell Verse...ah Bankai sounds pretty awesome,” Ginko continue to read her JUMP as she walked until she stumbled into someone. She looked up to see a guy with short black hair to the side and another with a buzzed cut blonde hair.  
“Sorry I was too into my JUMP that I dint see where I was going,” Ginko scratches her head until she realized that there weren't that many people in this section of the mall.  
“No worries pretty lady, besides it should be our fault,” Ginko looked them in the eye and caught movement from the corner in her eye.  
“No its alright, but I should get going. I have somewhere to go,” Ginko was about to turn to leave when she felt one of the guy's grasp her wrist tightly.  
“Are you sure? We can treat you something besides we can show you this really neat place,” Ginko winces a bit at the pressure on her wrist, but remains composed so she didn't give anything away.  
“I'm sure now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to go,” Ginko flashed a sweet smile and then dropped her bags onto the floor. She then punched him and used her strength to toss him over her. Crashing against the wall, the other guys that were hidden came out and tried to make a grab for Ginko as she fought her way from them. She was doing well so far until one of the guy's were looking at her underwear in the bags she was distracted that the bastard was looking through the guy with the black hair came behind her and grabbed her in a choke hold. The guy with buzzed cut came up and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.  
“Now be a good girl and come along with us,” Ginko sneers at him and spits at his face as he gets annoyed. He raised a hand to smack her and she closed her eyes to brace for the pain, but it never came. Opening an eye, Ginko looks surprised at the person who save her and punched the blonde while kicking the guy that held her.  
“Jeez the one free day I finally get from work and it's back to rescuing you again,” Hijikata drags on his cigarette before puffing out smoke while Ginko stares at him memorized by how different he looked without his uniform.  
“Who said my shining sweet prince turns out to be the Prince of Mayonnaise-Planet to my rescue, but listen Mayora I got it handle,” Ginko makes a face and get up to clean herself.  
“Ha...you call that handling the situation more like you needed some help,” Hijikata looks at her then back at the guy's from earlier that were trying to close in on them.  
“Don't kid yourself, besides Im not the type of damsel in distress and I don't recall asking you for help,” Ginko’s back touched Hijikata’s as the two faced the group of guys together.  
“Well Im here now so Im just lending a hand and what exactly does your brother tell you?” Hijikata rushes forward when the guys began to raise their fist to fight.  
“Aren't you the gentleman? Trust me he tells me a lot about Edo and the people he has met, most of it is just nagging about you,” Ginko took out her wooden sword and swung at the enemies while dodging some fists.  
“Thanks for the compliment, and what's with coming to the mall on the same day as me,” Hijikata backs away and punches down another one, then kicks one from behind.  
“Can't you tell I was using sarcasm Mayo lover! Trust me I didn't expect to see you either at least Im not like that Gorilla,” Ginko jumped up and swung her sword down before turning to hit another enemy from behind.  
“I know you sweets manic and Kondo isn't a damn gorilla. After this you owe me,” Hijikata bashed two heads together before turning to strike out another opponent.  
“So you admit he's a stalker! Excuse me, why do I owe you when I didn't ask for your help! Who you calling a sweet manic, Mayo Freak,” Ginko struck down two more than another .  
“Well I can't deny that and fine you don't. Who are you calling a Mayo Freak?” Hijikata hits the last one before turning around only to stop his fist from Ginko’s face.  
“Agreed, but you called me a Sweets Manic first,” Ginko stopped her sword near his head as he stopped his fist near her face.  
“You are really strong huh...and I'm sorry for calling you that and nearly hitting you in the face. If that were a real sword I would be in trouble,” Hijikata lowers his fist and smokes a bit more then crosses his arms against his chest.  
“I told you and I guess I'm sorry for name calling you and nearly hitting you in the head with my sword. If it were real I wonder what you would say to make me stopped,” Ginko puts away her sword then realizes how close the two were.  
“Who knows? But I guess I would bribe you with sweets or something...hey are you still there?” Hijikata waves a hand in front of her and took note of how red her cheeks are.  
“Hey are you sick or something?” Hijikata was about to reach out and touch her when she step back and fell on her butt.  
“Sorry...I um...oh jeez look at the time, my show I will...um catch you later Hiji-Mayora. Bye-bye,” Ginko hurried herself up and booked it leaving Hijikata there speechless and he sighs as he ran a hand through his hair. Pulling out his cellphone, he called his men to come pick up the guys who were probably part of the kidnappings. Smoking once more, he noticed the JUMP and a few bags lying there. Picking up Ginko’s stuff, he hoped his men would hurry or else the stares he get would pissed him off. Thinking about her, he makes a note to stop by and check on her. She left in such a way, he'd really hope that she was better when he come by.

“Oh if I didn’t know any better, I say you have a thing for Danna’s sister Hijikata-kun,”

“Ha as if…” Hijikata scoffs Sougo’s words and notices some of his men reaching him.


	4. Insecure feelings and a stabbed heart can lead to Diarrhea, Probably?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginko faces reality a bit, Toshi comes to visit and oh yeah did I mention another character will be making an appearance.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^_^

“Ah man I'm so stupid,” A certain silver haired girl complains as she grabs at her hair in frustration while sitting on a bench near the fountain.  
“Not only did I forgot the stupid girl stuff, but I forgot my precious JUMP. That poor innocent thing must be lonely from not being read through...Shit and I didn't even finish reading the fight scene,” Ginko slumps down sadly until she pouts at where she last read in her chapter. It was all that Mayora’s fault or to her account it was because not only was she distracted to the point she forgot her items. Well that's one but she was too aware of his presence or maybe the way he looked when he argue or treat her...those beautiful blue eyes….HOLD IT...HOLD IT... she really needs to get a grip on herself. Groaning at her misery once more, she pull her knees to her chest and covers her head in the crook of her arms.  
“Nothing makes sense anymore...or the question is will I become me again,” Ginko looked so torn at how her life has changed in one day and there was still no answer to this problem. Sighing once more, our heroine looked up and wondered if the others finished or left already, then decides to head home instead of going around this whole place. Exiting out the mall, Ginko makes a turn on her left to visit the park and maybe think about what to do from now. Finding an unoccupied seat, she sits back and watches how the children play, the parents watch, the elderly gossip, and that one guy that madao hangs out with.  
“Okay let's see so what exactly am I to do first?” Ginko mutters to herself as she closes her eyes and leans her back. So many things to do and yet she hasn't even figure out where to start off. Well girl underwears and bras were out of the way, but what else is there to count off next. Manners...now judging by how the women near her had treated her in the past that was probably out. Dressing like a girl...nah too much of a waste, but at least she didn't have to put make-up or anything since her beauty is natural. Girl’s day out...sounds dreadful since all they did was shop and she nearly got her boob crushed. Tv...with how she is now, there is no way Ketsuno Ana would fall for her. Though there was one thing that concerned her most of all out of this whole change with her body.   
Ginko looked down at her palm and clenched her fist as her eyes looked empty. Emotions she thought she never feel made her, question her strength now and the chances of it failing on her. Being a man was simple and easy with just the action taken care of with your desires and strong will for the future. Just look at porn magazines and you can jerk off or hook up with someone with a one nightstand. All things that Gintoki had to deal with was just protecting his dragon balls and continue living a carefree life with his friends. His strength was something he worked hard to gain and his composure to mask his feelings was perfect. Sighing, Ginko stood up and began heading for home as the sky slowly darkens. Glancing at the life around her, she focuses on a couple holding hands happily. Looking back at her own, she gentle traces her palm and feels surprised at her smooth and soft skin. Her observation leads her to see how tiny her hands are and how her fingers looked slender.   
A woman’s body is completely different from a man's body, but a bit complex to her or that could be because she wasn’t born as a girl in the first place. Emotions that a girl would feel would bottle up, but explode unexpectedly unless you were one to take it on something. Kagura probably didn't feel like this due to her Yato’s blood, but that didn't stop her from being a normal girl every so often. Yet, being a girl brought things to her that she never expect and felt that for once in her life she felt helpless.   
Ginko pursed her lips into a slight frown, then felt her bangs cover her eyes as she stopped a few blocks from her home. There too many times he could have felt helpless, but he prevailed through it all. So why is she feeling this inner turmoil inside herself...why, why can't things return to how they use to be? She closed her eyes for a moment before looking straight in front of her to see a familiar figure smoking by the stairs that lead up to her door.  
A rush of warmth coursed through her as her eyes focused on the stupid V-shaped bangs to the closed eyes of that infuriating mayo lover. Why does her chest hurt from staring at his ugly mug or this undesirable feeling that makes her feel so different? Was it because she was a woman now that her feelings for that Mayora changed...that's impossible she still felt annoyed by him overall,but what is this feeling? Like for a second she can feel secure and all terrible thoughts that attack her mind when his presence is around, but then again nothing ever made sense to her.  
“Oi, what are doing just standing there?” Her thoughts were scattered as she regain her focus on those blue orbs that looked at her differently. Coming closer to him, she watched as he put out his cigarette and dumped the butt in the trash.  
“So...why are you here?” Ginko tries to maintain her mask of indifference as the man before her glanced at her in annoyance.  
“You know, you really need to remember your things before running off to who knows where,” Hijikata held out her forgotten bags earlier and she looked at him in surprised.  
“Ah...Yeah thanks about that...um,” Ginko grabbed her items and looked down a bit then bit her lip. Hijikata didn't like how this atmosphere was and the fact that the girl from earlier wasn't standing before him. Eying her expression and glancing back at the dark windows of the shop, he sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
“Since I brought over your things, you can make me a cup of coffee or tea,” He crossed his arms to gesture his exaggeration and began an argument with the girl, but she just nodded and proceeded upstairs. Shock in her answer, Hijikata follows silently as they head inside and she turned on the lights to reveal no one home.  
“I guess the Perm head and his brats aren't here,” He walks in to take a seat on the couch as Ginko heads to her room to drop her stuff and heads for the kitchen.   
“Shinpachi and Kagura probably stopped by earlier since Sadaharu isn't here. I guess she is staying the night over there,” Ginko walked into the kitchen and searched for she believes it was a kettle instead of a pot to make tea.  
“Oh? What about the bastard?” Hijikata pulled out another cigarette and light it up as he looked around the room.  
“I...I don't know,” Ginko paused in the middle of turning down the heat when she heard his question.  
“Eh? Don't tell me he left again for God knows how long like last time,” Hijikata leans back on the couch when he heard nothing in return, he is about to answer when she appeared with his tea. Placing it in front of him, Ginko headed to sit across from him.  
“I guess,” She could feel her hands tremble a bit until Hijikata spoke again as he gripped his tea.  
“That ungrateful bastard, leaving his sister to look over his brats while he is out chasing girls, drinking or gambling,” Ginko felt herself get annoyed by his accurate facts on what her other half would do.  
“I guess,” She sighs until Hijikata slammed his drink on the table startling her.  
“Alright what the hell is your problem?” Ginko blinks at him before giving him a confused look.  
“What are you talking about?” Hijikata eyebrows furrowed in anger as he scratches his head.  
“You don't seem like you self and damn it...it's just pretty annoying. One moment you're being sassy the next you look like the world ended then you turned red like a bamboos butt, and here you are again with that miserable face,” Ginko stared at him with her mouth open to say something but words just couldn't form a sentence just questions.  
“Why do you even noticed? I never asked you to concern yourself with me, so don't get annoyed over me being a miserable little shit,” Hijikata sighs a bit at what he just released in the girl.  
“Then can you at least act different...I’m not good at comforting women when they make that kind of expression,” Hijikata looks away as Ginko stared at him in question before smiling at how amusing he was.  
“Hey what kind of expression Mayora? You're bad with women. It so easy to tell,” Ginko placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile as he glares at her.  
“Yeah well you aren't good with men yourself,” Hijikata had a ghost of a smile on his lips as the atmosphere began to change.  
“Please, I will have you know that can I have them eat out the palm of my hand,” Ginko smirks as she crosses her arms while Hijikata rolls his eyes.  
“Really? Are you sure it isn't the hair of yours that makes you look like an old woman that needs help,” Hijikata smirks at her reaction to her hair as she scowls at him.  
“Oh I see where you're going with this Mr.V-Shaped bangs! If you are having women troubles, little old me will surely help,” Ginko speaks sweetly as he crossed his arms.  
“Huh? Then if you know so much, then how do you flirt with a guy like me,” Hijikata felt smug with that until it dawn on him how weird it was to say something like that...it was completely out of character.  
“Oh I will show you,” Ginko felt her cheeks turn a bit red but focused herself as she went over to sit next to him. Fixing herself up, she turns to face him as he does to her.  
“Ne, Mayora are you a virgin?” Ginko asked with a smile as Hijikata spit take his tea from the question.  
“So that's your way of flirting,” Hijikata shakes his head until he looks back at her with an unconcerned look.  
“Please I haven't even started so answer my question,” Ginko tries to remain calm as Hijikata felt himself flush.  
“W-w-what about you?” Hijikata watches as she in turn went completely red.  
“I-i-i-i...anyways isn't it a bit too hot in here,” She scratches her head as Hijikata did the same.  
“Yeah haha,um let me go open a window,” Ginko got up too quickly and stumbled on top of Hijikata who in turn caught thanks to his quick reflexes. Ginko looked at him deeply in the eyes as he return the same focus. The two felt sudden, but when Ginko slowly bent her head towards him. Hijikata began to panic as he never kissed a girl before and the one he would have love to have was Mitsuba. Why...did she pop up in his mind now? Noticing he missed something as Ginko flashed him a devious smile and flicked his forehead.  
“Now that's is how I flirt Mr.Mayo,” Ginko winks as she pulls back to sit herself on the couch. Hijikata felt himself flush at her action and heard a ping set off in the room. Looking at his phone, it seems something had happened back at the headquarters and he had to go.  
“Looks like I’m needed...anyways try to stay out of trouble, I've had enough disasters from your idiot brother,” Hijikata got up as Ginko slowly followed him to the door.  
“No promises Mayo Lover 13,” Ginko giggles at his expression as he pulled on his sandals.  
“So I really hope not to catch you around and try to at least stay out of trouble,” Hijikata scoffs at her words and opens the door then shuts it.  
Ginko held her breath as she heard the sound of his footsteps go down the stairs and releases it as it fades away. Her right hand clutches her shirt at the scene that happened moments ago with that asshole. His expression was off as he probably thought of the only woman on this Earth he loved. The one he pushed away, the one he wished happiness for, and the only one he would have fallen for again. Clutching her shirt even tightly, Ginko could feel her tears burn the back of her eyes and blame her body for doing weird things to her. What's so special about him anyways? This stabbing pain in her heart was probably bad diarrhea yeah that it. Biting her lip, she heads into for her room and strips off her clothes to change into her pajamas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rubbing her eyes from sleep, Ginko slowly gets up and scratches her belly. Unaware of the giant crashed spaceship on her ceiling, she grabs a change of clothes and heads to shower. After feeling somewhat refresh, she hums Bleach’s opening 6 theme song and pauses at the door to slowly turn her head.   
“Ahahaha…” That laugh there's no way in doubt that moron caused it and oh he was so going to pay for this one. Opening the her slide door roughly, Ginko narrowed her eyes at the lazy idiot arms spread out on the couch with his feet rested on her living room table. The figure has a brown natural perm and wears a dark-red coat with dark red sunglasses.  
“Yo Kintoki, how have you been?” Sakamoto Tatsuma had his back turned to Ginko as he slouches on the couch more. Waving a hand to greet her, she sighs and crosses her arms.  
“Bakamoto, it's Ginko! Why the hell are you here?” Sakamoto turns his head and gapes at the beautiful busted woman with silver hair behind him.  
“Gi-Gi-Gintoki is that you?!” Ginko remembers that she was a girl now so the surprise to see this was becoming accustomed.  
“Hai,Hai, it's me and I did not get a sex change. I woke up two days ago like this and why the hell do you have a nosebleed?” Sakamoto nose drips blood while he stares at her with his sunglasses lifted. He swallows down and rethinks to how this possibility happened with the chance that a female Gintoki was pretty hot.  
“I see sorry about that Kinko-Ow!” Ginko punched him in the face at still being called “Kinko” now.  
“So what do you want?” Sakamoto fixes himself as he takes a deep breath only for it to be lost when he returns his eyes on Ginko.  
The morning sun illuminates her skin and her big red eyes held a gentle but amused gaze. Her hair which was a Perm as his own reminded him of soft texture of silk unlike his own.  
“Ahahaha...I think you might just work out fine Kinko,” Sakamoto snapped out of it as he grins satisfied while Ginko gets this bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. Day three since waking up a woman and Ginko really wished she just stayed in bed all day.


	5. A night to dress is the way to impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto being smacked around, Okita rapping, and some suggestive things xp
> 
> *I suck at rapping and for some reason I can only see Okita rapping something like this so if it sucks I'm sorry xp Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the wait.

“Oi, mind telling me why we are here?” Ginko could feel herself get infuriated by the idiot as they arrived at a trendy store that held nice tailored clothing which Ginko would admit looked really nice. The idiot laughed once more and walked inside while dragging Ginko by the hand as well. The whole place was lined up with nice suits for business or formal occasions for the men. At the women's section it held a line of wedding dresses and formal wear which Ginko made a disapproval look at the idea of slipping on a dress. A woman who appear in her mid-20s with a tight black bun and a grey one piece dress walked up towards the two with a smile.  
“Mr. Sakamoto, it's a pleasure for you to come to our store. How can I be of assistance?” Ginko read her name tag which said “Rin” and watch as the idiot once again laughed.  
“Ahahaha, I'm here for that thing I discussed about with one of your workers,” Sakamoto scratches the back of his head with his free hand as Ginko narrowed her eyes at his words.  
“Oh that's right well I will show you the way to her station,” Rin lead them to the back of the store where there apparently to Ginko’s surprise was a salon connected to this store and looked at the salon's area. Each station belonged to either a pair of two people or one by themselves. They continued to the end and Ginko sees a busted beauty with long straight red hair that reach her butt. She was dressed with a ruffled short sleeve blouse and a knee length blue skirt. She also wore high black boots and her bangs were parted to the right side of her face.  
“Erza-chan, it's been a wh-,” Sakamoto was kicked in the face and flew into some furniture as Ginko sweatdrops at the scene.  
“Sakamoto, how many times have I told you my name is Zera. Not Ezra from Fairy Tale,” Ginko turned to see Zera glare at the idiot and didn't want to mention she got the name wrong.  
“Ahahaha, sorry Erza-chan and this is Kinko-chan-” Two fists punched Sakamoto in the face as he was sent flying to the wall.  
“Idiot,” The two scoffed at him as they turned towards each other.  
“Hello allow me to introduce myself, I'm Zera Tarscle and I come from Magnoliacease. I use to be with my family guild Dairy Tail but we disbanded. Are you an acquaintance of Bakamoto?” Ginko sweats a bit at the story that sounded a bit familiar to Fairy Tail,but voicing that out to this woman could be dangerous.  
“Sadly we are and I’m Ginko Sakata. A freeloader who does any job as long as I get paid,” Ginko scratches her head until she felt Ezra...no wait Zera grab her shoulders and gave her a sad and very disapproval look.  
“Ginko...I don't know what happened but you should never lower your standards for that kind of idiot,” Ginko thought about her strange actions and realized her words meant something entirely different.  
“Hey,hey I didn't mean that! I meant like helping out in stores, people with problems, and other stuff none of that ecchi crap,” Zera gave a nod and flushed for thinking dirty thoughts.  
“Sorry my imagination gets the best of me sometimes. Though I really love how your hair looks,” Zera reached out to run a hand in Ginko’s hair as she felt herself blush at the compliment.  
“Oh please you're straight hair is prettier than permy hair,” Zera smiles as the two start to get along as a bloodied Sakamoto came up to them.  
“Ahahaha, Erza-chan would you mind doing your magic? We have to be ready for tonight,” Sakamoto grins at how Gintoki acts more like a girl with Ezra.  
“Ah you're right and I'm assuming she's your partner. Alright Bakamoto go over to Gerald and he will help you. As for you Ginko, you're with me,” Ginko stares at the two in confusion as Sakamoto leaves to a tattooed face spiky blue haired guy who waved at them. Looking back at Zera, she noticed a blush coating her cheeks.  
“Okay Ginko sit there for me,” Ginko sat down as Zera looked her over and went over to a line of clothing on a rack.  
“So that Gerald guy...is he your boyfriend?” Ginko watches as Zera accidentally tears a black dress in two with a heavy blush.  
“Well...not really and he says he has a fiancé which isn't even true,” Zera hides the evidence and looks back at the clothing.  
“Hey what's with the lie! Is he trying to play you or something?” Ginko stares down at the man until she heard Zera’s voice go soft.  
“No, he doesn't want to admit his true feelings for me because of something in the past. In a way he's trying to push me away and find someone else who could give more happiness than him. He's truly cruel, but I can't help but love him. I sound like an idiot don't I?” Zera smiles sadly as she paused at a certain dress.  
“No you don't. You love him and don't care about anyone else to change your mind. You accept everything about him and here you are standing tall and holding your ground for that day that man has balls to face you. You're a beautiful and tough woman,” Zera holds back her tears at Ginko's words and her eye catches the perfect dress that matched Ginko's whole being.  
“Thank you Ginko, now its my turn to help you,” Zera turns around with a hopeful smile as Ginko smiles back kindly.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
A white ceiling is what he first sees as he recalls his bearings. Why exactly did he agreed to go drinking with Kondo again? Glaring at the light, blue eyes looked at the time on the phone only to widen at the time. Hurrying out of his futon, and quickly grabbing his uniform to dress himself, Hijikata hopes with this throbbing headache that his day goes peacefully. Until the moment he was about to step out did he realized that it was his day off today again since Kondo urged him to take one already. Sighing out loud and muttering a curse, Hijikata got out of his uniform and put on a black yukata. Looking over his things, Hijikata walked out into the corridor and head for Kondo’s office to let him know where he might head to today. As he is about to pass the main hall, he hears music blast up and could feel a tick mark appear on his forehead. Coming closer he sees Sougo in the middle of a circle and Yamazaki nodding his head to the beat.  
“Yamazaki, move out of the way,” Sougo pushed the sleeve of his jacket up and grabs the mike.  
“Die, Die, Die, Hijikata!   
Die, Die, Die, Hijikata!  
Mr.Vice Commander, please  
More like the lover of Mayo.  
If anything you're a sore loser,  
When it comes to Sakata.  
Honestly that dog shit is so disgusting,  
What's the matter with you,yo!  
When it comes to replacing you,  
It’ll be me, Sougo Okita!”  
Hijikata gawk at Sougo’s rap and could feel the frustration building up at how all of them continue on instead of working.  
“Everyone now its time for my turn,” Everyone was quiet and gave a questioning look at Yamazaki.  
“Dunananana, Anpan!  
Where can it be?  
Hiding in the corner of these very violent streets.  
When evil comes,  
Anpan Man will come to save us-gwah!”  
Yamazaki was sent flying into the wall as Hijikata stood where he was at. Everyone paled at the sight and ran to their duties as the Vice Commander yells at them. Turning to his side, Hijikata sees Okita with a smirk as he tries swinging his sword at the brat who dodges out of the way.  
“Wow Hijkata-san you seem to be emitting your Vegata complex again,” Hijikata bit down on his cigarette as he glares at the little shit.  
“Shut it and what's with you getting everyone to hear your pathetic excuse for rapping and Yamazaki trying to copy Batman's theme song! Do you want us to get a copyright?” Okita plugged his ears as Hijikata let out a shaky breath.  
“Ha copyright but it wasn't Batman's theme song he was using Dunana not bunanan. Otherwise we have a pop up about what cartoon or anime we were referencing,” Sougo gestures to the little box that appeared as Hijikata drags out his cigarette.  
“Never mind that aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight?” Hijkata looks Okita in the eyes as the latter raised an eye at him.  
“Hai, hai, find out there's a connection at the party for any leads on the disappearance of the girls. Anything else Vegata-san?” Okita grabs his headphones and put them on as Hijikata looked a bit relieved until he heard that last part.  
“Hey you called me Vegata didn't you!”  
“Huh did you say something shitty Hijkata-san.”  
“Bastard you just love pissing me off!”  
“Oh so you decide to kissing Danna...didn't know you roll that way idiot Hijikata-san.”  
“Hey stop messing with me and take those damn headphones off!” Yamazaki held down an angry Hijikata as Sougo head out and felt a satisfied smile reach his lips.  
“Hm...I wonder what Danna is doing now,” Sougo placed his hands in his pockets, completely unaware of what this very night would hold for him.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••∆•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“Haaa...ha Zera...I can't breath...uh,” Ginko leans her head against the wall as her cheeks were flushed and she could feel the room get stuffy.  
“Come on Ginko just a little more,” Zera tugged once more as Ginko cried out in pain.  
“Nononono I can't I'm going to die and my boobs are getting smooshed. Why does hate me so!” Ginko holds her breath once more as Zera pulled on the strings once more and ties her corset tightly.  
“Alright mission accomplished Ginko. You were strong,” Zera grins as Ginko relaxed a bit only to be smack on the back by Zera and nearly fell.  
“Now we just need to put on the dress and viola you are a masterpiece,” Zera went to grab the dress as Ginko felt her breath leave her.  
“I...I can't wear this,” Ginko lightly stroke the fabric as Zera smiles gently at her.  
“Of course you can and Sakamoto is paying so its perfect. Besides this dress really suits you and everyone will be talking about you,” Zera winks as Ginko blushed at her words.  
“Do you know where Im going? That idiot didn't mention anything to me,” Ginko wonders as Zera stared at her in shock.  
“I thought you knew since Mutsu didn't want to go with him. Well Ginko...how's good is your dancing?” Ginko raised an eye at her question and at Mutsu name appears.  
“Why are you asking me about my dancing skills?” Zera looks at her in pity as Ginko could feel something at the pit of her stomach.  
“You're going to a ball and as Sakamoto’s dancing partner,” Zera watches as Ginko took in everything.  
“EH!!!!” This dance would be a night to remember except for some minor problems along the way since this is Gintama.


	6. F.I.S.H- Fuck It Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginko recieves a request, Sougo is bored out of his mind, Investigations are going down...oh yeah and there's a dancing scene CX
> 
> *I'm still trying to figure out Sougo's character so if it isn't correct feel free to let me know. Thanks and Enjoy!

“Ah no Zera...there is no way in hell I’m putting on fake eyelashes! Those look creepy and I would probably look like a robot with weird eyelashes,” Ginko moved her head away from Zera who held a fake eyelashes in her hand.  
“Ginko, you have to put this on or else those stuck up wenches would insult you,” Zera frowns at her reluctance to putting them on.  
“Look I’m not dancing and will probably eat the free food, so there's no point in me turning into a barbie. Besides those old prunes just need a stick up their ass,” Ginko grabbed Zera's wrist to stop her from trying to put it on her.  
“Would you…” Zera stopped her attempt as she looked at the figure at the door and Ginko followed her line of sight. A figure appeared...a very familiar one to his surprise. She has brown eyes and light brown, straight hair, which is loosely tied behind her back. She wears a blue suit and a red scarf under a purple cape, with her pants tucked inside her black boots. Her sunhat was down and being carried in the tuck of her right arm.  
“Mutsu...it's been a while. I didn't expect to see you here,” Zera smiles softly as Ginko felt herself begin to sweat. Mutsu scans the room to find the person she was looking for who was faced away from her.   
“I heard from my men that the moron found someone to be his partner and came to make sure if they meet my expectations,” Mutsu walks up to Zera's station as Ginko began to hold her breath and swallowed nervously as the footsteps stopped behind her.  
“Yo...Mutsu,” Ginko offered a smile which was faltering a bit as Mutsu stared at her. After a few moments, Mutsu continued to look over her as Ginko wondered if she realized who she actually was.  
“I see… Well I leave him in your care for the evening and pay you back Miss…” Mutsu blinks and waits for Ginko to answer.  
“Sakata Ginko,” Ginko could feel herself bite her lower lip as Mutsu nodded at her and went to go see her idiot boss. Heaving a breath of relief, then looked at Zera who was looking over something in her make-up kit. Mutsu must have at least known it was him. No one really knows much about Gintoki past except Zura and that bastard. Sakamoto knows him through their years in the war but not about Gintoki in particular. Slanting her eyes down, Ginko gripped her fists into little balls and releases them. Bittersweet memories are a thing of the past, but one can't help to look over them. So much pain, happiness, anger...all wrapped up in a collision of emotions and yet here he is. A woman with no clue on how to act like one...with no idea on what his current level of strength is...acting like a completely clueless person.  
Fuck it shit happens! Forget about acting like a gentle kind woman, Ginko should be who she once was as a man. Except make herself more useful in some ways like cooking...or some work for the Odd Jobs. If problems start to rise, she'll be the one with her sword held behind her shoulders and kick the door open with that dead look in her eyes. Hell she's the main character after all and it wouldn't be Gintama without her balls. No more miss cry and woe, its time to be the laziest main character she was before.  
“Zera...I don't think I want to wearing any of that crap but I would like to have red lipstick on,” Ginko eyes gleam as Zera turned to look at her with a raised eye.  
“Alright...but I must say I like the look in your eyes. It looks like you're all fired up,” Zera crosses her arms and smirks while Ginko grins widely and cross her arms behind her head.  
“Let's just say tonight will be a night to remember,” Ginko looks over to see Sakamoto finished and waits for Zera for the finishing touches. Glancing back at the finishing touches, Ginko smirks at how sexy she looks and thanked Zera as she got up and met up with Sakamoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•.•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah...so boring,” Sougo sighs as he looks over the guests that were invited to the party. His outfit consisted of a dark blue coat and dressy pants with a white collared shirt. He had a maroon colored tie and handkerchief that was tucked in his breast pocket. Although he wished to wear sandals instead of this annoying dressy shoes Kondo went out to buy him. He had a bored look on his face as he can overhear the annoying gossip of the women and men. Why was he chosen for this again? Oh yeah because of skipping work that shitty Hijikata decided to put him on this undercover mission. Kondo upon hearing this thought it was a wonderful idea and gave the okay since he knew Sougo would do a splendid job.  
“Damn you Hijikata-san…” Muttering that man's name isn't going to help him, but he might as well mess with the girls and get something out of them. These type of girls were such attention whores he rather speak with someone who at least was a bit like his sister or that China Girl. Heaving out another bored sigh, he came across a group of women gossiping and decided to invite himself. Putting on a fake boyish smile, Sougo approached the girls who blushed at his appearance.  
“Well if it isn't Captain Okita-kun, you are looking handsome as always,” A girl with her hair wrapped in a tight bun dressed in a blue dress smiled seductively which Sougo named her as Slut.  
“Okita-kun, It's an honor to meet such a strong young man,” Slut’s friend on the right had a mole under her eye and he decided her name is Mole.  
“My,my I heard you were young but I didn't expect you to be Handsome,” The one next to Mole lips curved into a sly smile and Okita thought of calling her Wolfie.  
“Ladies you are too kind and I’m just making my rounds since I’m representing the Shinsegsumi tonight,” Sougo flashed an innocent smile as he felt a bit disgusted by their words.  
“Only you? That's a shame and I would have loved to see Hijikata,” Slut pouts as Sougo felt himself get irritated.  
“Man...I heard that he's a handsome brute, but I also heard that the Commander looks like a gorilla,” Mole giggles as the girls follow suit which started to annoy him.  
“Ha a gorilla...I bet he enjoys eating bananas everyday and probably scratches himself like one too. Its too bad for you to work under such a man Sou-chan,” Sougo right hand tightens into a fist as these women openly disrespect Kondo in front of him. This is why he hated coming to parties like this...if anyone insulted Kondo like that he would lose his composure.  
“Well at least the gorilla actually gets his work done unlike you ungrateful ladies who just open their legs just to have a place in society,” A voice spoke out as Sougo was surprised at the sudden defense of his commander and saw the look of frustration flash on the ladies face.  
“Why I never-” Mole glares at the girl who suddenly stood beside Sougo with her arms across her chest.  
“Yeah...Yeah, why you never felt such words hurt you or disgrace you? I’m surprised no one has told you this things to your face. Now move along unless you have something to say that wouldn't make you any shitty than you are,” Sougo turned to see Madame Perm dressed in a long sliver dress that had a V-shaped to show off her chest and a ribbion tied to the back of her dress. Her hair was brushed down to show how her hair looked like silk even though it was a bit untamed and curly. She wore no make-up except for her lips to be painted red and smirked at the three who left after glaring at her. He couldn't help but chuckled at what she had just done which surprised her.  
“Madame Perm...I believe you just made enemies,” Sougo watched as she grins widely at him which sort of surprised him since she kinda looked like Danna.  
“Please the moment I was invited to this shingdig, I had more catfights than dogfights. Although most just run with their tails behind their ass and talk shit,” Ginko huffs as she gave him a knowing look which he couldn't help but smiled a bit.  
“So you were invited? Anything catch your eye yet?” Sougo decided to find out some answers to how she was able to get in this exclusive party.  
“Yeah long story short my brother's friend needed a partner and here I am. Though I should have slammed that moron’s face through the wall,” Ginko had a dark look as Sougo narrowed his eyes a bit at her words.  
“Danna’s friend?” Ginko gestured him to come closer as he held out his ear for her to tell him.  
“Yeah a friend of his and that moron lied to everyone here that I’m his fiancée which is why I’ve been in catfights lately,” Sougo made a face, but understood that the reason these girls were mean to her was because this friend of Danna’s must be well-known.  
“I pity you Danna, but if you make it out alive then I'll treat you to some dango,” Sougo half-smiles a bit until his eyes caught an alarmed look on Ginko's face.  
“What? Cat got your tongue,” Ginko shook her head and tilted her head shyly.  
“Danna?” Oh...that was what she was freaking about and Sougo shrugs his shoulders as Ginko watched him.  
“Madame Perm is too long and Ginko as well. Besides I feel like you're a fellow sadist and you're Danna’s sister, so that's what I’m going to call you for now on,” Sougo crossed his arms as Ginko gave him a dead look.  
“When he gets back, how would you separate the two hm?” Sougo thought about it and then an ideas hit him.  
“Simple he's Danna number one and you're Danna number two,” Ginko had a tick mark as she began to complain at him.  
“How the hell is that simple and why does it have to sound like that!” Before anymore complaints could happen, music began to play as couples started to dance. Sougo might as well jump in and looked back to see Danna nervous which made him switch his mode on.  
“What's wrong Danna? Got cold feet?” Ginko was startled and nervously laughed at him.  
“Haha very funny Soda-kun, I was just thinking of grabbing something to drink before hitting the dance floor, so if you excuse me,” Ginko was about to leave until Sougo grabbed her hand with his own and smiled sadistically.  
“But Danna I want to dance with you,so how about it? Unless you don't want to dance with someone like me,” Ginko saw the look in his eyes as she could feel herself sweat a bit and decided to run away than make a complete fool of herself...BUT if she did that then it would feel like Sougo wins and she will become second place in the popularity ranks. Curse that Prince of Sadists...but it was just one measly dance what could happen? Swallowing her throat, she slowly came close to him and froze on where she was supposed to put her hands.  
“Danna, you are supposed to give me this hand and place the other on my shoulder,” Sougo smiles faintly as he helped her and began to take her to the dance floor.   
“Right...I knew that” Ginko would looked down to make sure she wouldn't step on his feet and keep her eyes on him as well.  
“Hehe Danna look at me first, then I want you to close your eyes and listen to the music only,” Ginko cheeks turned red as she did as what she was told and could feel some of her nerves leave her. She could hear the sound of the music pulling her into its flow and listen to its sweet melody. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at her feet in surprise and the satisfied look on Sougo as they moved to the beat of the music. She also took note how small her hand was in Sougo’s and tried to compare it to the-wait why was she thinking of that mayo freak! Scattering her thoughts away from him, she focused on dancing with Sougo until after a few moments it ended and she excused herself from him. She probably had a feeling the tax robbers were probably doing an investigation as well. 

**************************∆******************************

Just a few hours ago right after she left with Sakamoto, they arrived to his ship first since Mutsu wanted to discuss something and the idiot wanted to show her off. As they arrived the two were went into the moron’s quarters and arrived to see Mutsu looking through paperwork before setting it down in it's proper place.  
“It's nice to see you again Gintoki though I don't want to even know how you became a woman,” Ginko sighs in relief in knowing that Mutsu knew it was him.  
“It's actually great you are one since we need your help and consider this a job for the Odd Jobs,” Mutsu gestured her to sit across from her as Sakamoto sat beside her which left her a bit annoyed.  
“Alright but make sure to pay me this time in cash. I have those two brats and an alien dog to take care of, so what do you need besides me being Sakamoto’s pity date,” Ginko crossed her legs and placed an a hand to cup her cheek as she used her other hand to pick at her ear with her pinkie.  
“Someone in that party tonight has been using our name and causing problems with our clients. The problem is we don't have much of a clue on who it could be. At first we suspected it to be the hosts but they are too good to pull something like this off. Which leaves us Takaura Shinshiro who had a problem with us in the beginning but like I said before we don't have any clues. Tonight at the party there is more of a chance one of these suspects would try something with this moron, so I need you to keep your ears open for anything. Its possible that the Shinsegusmi would be there since it could tie with the kidnapping girls,” Mutsu stared at Ginko deeply as Ginko eyes flashed in concern and curiosity.  
“So what you're saying that the kidnappings are probably connected with your problem? But why would that tie together,” Ginko tried to puzzle the information together as Sakamoto eyes peeked out from his sunglasses.  
“Think about it Ginko...if our trade isn't famous on Edo, then it would work out well since we are somewhat well-known in space. Sneaking in a couple of kidnapped girls with our name would cause problems and start rumors which is why I think you are perfect for the job,” Ginko caught his eyes and knew the idiot had an idea on whoever was doing this would be causing for some merchant ship that wasn't famous in Edo. This moron and Zura were both sharp when it came to things like this,but most of the times they were completely useless.   
“Might as well and I get to have free grub while I’m at it. Alright Sakamoto let's go,” Ginko stretched herself as she got up with Sakamoto following behind her and they left for the party.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“Jeez can't a main character take a break from all this suspense and shit...now where is that moron?” Ginko was walking around the hallway which was empty and hoping to find some clues. If anyone asked, she got lost and need to take a dump. Turning around the corner, she spotted the guy Mutsu mentioned before and made a face at him. He was a totally creep which sucked since he was pretty good looking. Ever since Sakamoto announced she was his fiancée the asshole has been trying to hit on her and get in her pants. Takaura Shinshiro...same age as her with straight short black hair with green eyes...what does this guy have against Sakamoto? His hair is even better than his...or maybe its the dick’s size. Hiding herself against the wall, she followed him until she spotted him speaking with someone that was hidden. If only she can using a camouflage and get closer then she can get a clear look at his face.  
“It's only a matter of time,” The figure spoke as Shitshiro laughed.  
“Please no one has suspected anything besides you already have the next target for the kidnapping. With that it will send the mutts running around in chaos,” Ginko glares at his words and could guess he was talking about the tax robbers.  
“Hm...but I like for you to make sure its the right one,” The figure voice was firm as Shinshiro nodded.  
“Don't worry we have a week left and will be sailing for space in freedom. That Sakamoto won't know will hit him. Anyways come we must discussed out some other things,” Shinshiro grabbed the man's arm and lead him down the other hallway as Ginko made a move to follow but stopped when the door beside her opened.   
A woman appeared and it was the host's wife Sakura Kumiro and she blinked in surprised to see Ginko and flashed a smile.  
“Ginko-chan, what are you doing here?” Ginko smiled nervously as she brushed back a strand of her hair.  
“Ah I was looking for you! I needed a favor,” Sakura tilted her head and Ginko tried to come up with something fast.  
“It's Sakamoto...he's been neglecting me since we got here and I guess I feel a bit lonely so...nevermind this is embarrassing…” Ginko his her flushed face although she secretly hope the girl gave in and helped her find the idiot first.  
“Not at all, you can tell me anything,” Sakura gripped onto Ginko's hands as a comfort gesture where she felt a bit guilty to be doing this to such a sweet person.  
“I wanted to ask if you could spare us a room where I can express these feelings to him and I don't want to show my face to anyone…” Ginko gave a small hopeful smile as Sakura blushed at Ginko's words. The two things that clicked together to Sakura was “Neglecting” and “Room” which made her believed that Ginko wanted some alone time with her lover. To Ginko she just need to tell the moron of her findings quickly and alone.  
“Of course, I’ll be happy to help now come let's go search for him,” Sakura wrapped her arm with Ginko's and dragger her back to the party where Ginko couldn't help but feel misunderstood, but then pushed that thought away. She need to hurry and tell him what she heard and maybe the tax robbers as well. It seems time has just started moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody I can't believe I updated this quick because usually it would take a while for an idea to pop into my head. I hope you enjoy it and let me know how its turning into there is still so much I need to learn and I'm done with Mitsuba Arc so I think I have an idea but eh who knows. Excited for the upcoming episodes even though I have a long way ahead of me xp enough of my blabbering. Happy Readings!


	7. Being early to a date doesn't show you are there for a free meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truth is revealed, photos are taken, and Ginko goes on date well forced in a way since its free food for her! Elizabeth appears!

“Oh? I don't see Danna anywhere…” Sougo scans the whole room for Ginko as the party was reaching its climax and he wanted to get to know another fellow sadist more. Since she's a woman maybe she might now some techniques that Danna has probably taught her. As for the mission it looks like none of these people have any idea on the kidnappings, unless there could be a meeting somewhere in the rooms. Making sure no one was looking Sougo snuck himself deeper into the mansion and check every once in awhile for any clues or people.  
“Ah Sakura-chan...couldn't you stop running so quickly!” Sougo his himself against the wall as Danna and the host's wife hurried down the hallway never noticing him at all. He raised an eye at this display and decided to follow the two to wherever they were heading.  
“Ah there you are Sakamoto-san! Dear may I have a word with you first?” Sougo watched as the two ladies approach two men one with brown permy hair and the other with black hair swept back and spilt in the middle. Slowly getting closer, Sougo grabbed out a device which was a microfly and put on his earpiece as he watched it get near Danna. It landed on the back of her dress and he check to make sure he wasn't seen or anything.  
“Ah Kinko...enjoying yourself,” The man named Sakamoto was elbowed in the gut as Danna glared at him.  
“Bakamoto its Ginko and we need to talk,” Sougo eyes at the two in suspicion and wonders what she probably knows.  
“If it's about the announcement earlier, you don't have to be shy about it. I made sure every available lady knew I was off the market Ahahaha,” Ginko stomped on his foot as he yelped in pain while she put an innocent act for the hosts not to notice her behavior.  
“Fufu...not that the other thing,” Ginko had her eyes closed and a smile which looked unnatural with a red aura behind her. Watching these two talked, Sougo had to take a guess and believe this was Danna number 1’s friend that she mentioned about earlier. He appeared to be an idiot, but then again looks could be deceiving.  
“Other thing...OH the one Mutsu mentioned on the ship,” Sakamoto scratches his head until it finally came to him.  
“Yup and I think we should discuss this alone,” Taking her words in, Sougo’s hunch could be correct and this just wasn't an escort request that Danna has taken up.  
“Ginko-chan come over to this room on the left. And enjoy your time,” Sakura blushed brightly as she leads the two to a room and left with her husband to the party.  
“We might as well enter,” Ginko head inside as Sakamoto follows as Sougo stayed in his position and listened on the earpiece.  
“Oh nice room they got here! Oh look a bed that looks so soft!” Sougo could hear the sound of something landing and held back a smirk at Danna’s behavior.  
“So Kinko what do you got for me?” Sakamoto closed the door and leans against it while Ginko spread herself on the bed.  
“Well all the women here are evil but you probably had an idea on that. That Shitshiro is a perv...hm...oh yeah WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY I'M YOUR FIANCÉE! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW HARD IT IS BEING A WOMAN!” Sougo flinches from the sudden outburst and hoped his eardrum wasn't burst or anything. Though he was curious about this Shitshiro guy that had the balls to hit on Danna.  
“Ahahaha...sorry besides It shouldn't have been hard for someone like you Kinko,” A slammed was heard as Sougo secretly wished he could see what is going on.  
“Sakamoto...you know it's Ginko now and I know this should be easy, but I have a bad feeling about this,” Sougo could hear a slight tremble in her voice that seemed a bit out of character for her.  
“Gintoki...I’m sure there is a way to change you back, but now we need to see if there is a connection. I wouldn't mind asking the Shinsengumi for help, but I feel a bit better asking an old friend for help,” Sougo felt a cold shiver go down his spine when Sakamoto said Danna’s name. Isn't he somewhere else...but the only person in that room is...His eyes widen in realization of the connection to Sakata Gintoki and Sakata Ginko, but what exactly happened for this to happen. For now he should keep this to himself and wait for Danna to reveal himself to him.  
“Oh! There's a fly on your shoulder,” Hearing a static buzzing, Sougo took off his earpiece and ran a hand through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^•^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the room, Ginko crossed her arms in thought as Sakamoto stayed quiet a bit which was unlike him.  
“It seems that Shinshiro guy is pulling the strings and plans by a week to set sail. Do you think Mutsu could look at any ships departing a week from now?” Sakamoto nodded silently as Ginko raised an eye at him and slowly came up to him.  
“Hey Sakamoto are you okay?” Sakamoto sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes.  
“Ginko...you aren't planning on doing something reckless,” Ginko went still at his words as she had consider something but didn't want to voice her idea because it would lead to an argument.  
“Who knows…” Looking down she notices him getting closer until she looked up to him caging her between his arms against the wall. The window revealed the full moon and the moonlight illuminated a gleam that shined in Sakamoto’s eyes.  
“Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?” Sakamoto continued to stare her down as she starts to feel uncomfortable in this position and his stare.  
“Shouldn't that be my line? Ginko...you are a woman right now. You may act like your usual self but there is no guarantee that you will come out unscathed. There could be worse circumstances, so please...don't do anything stupid. Just at least stay low and don't cause any trouble,” Ginko held her breath in as she heard Sakamoto express how he feels about her putting herself in risk. Yet she can't let things like this slide.  
“Hehe...this isn't like you besides you know once my mind settled onto something I make sure to get through it all the way. Don't go too soft on me just because I have become a woman,” Ginko sighs and reveals a smirk as Sakamoto laughs a bit but knows there is nothing else he can do to change her mind. Releasing her, he heads for the door as he reached the door knob he turns sideways to her.  
“Guess I couldn't help but be soft to a friend I care for. I will see you in a bit Kinko,” He smiles kindly as Ginko watches him leave and felt her heart tighten a bit.  
“Dumbass...it's Ginko…” Ginko releases her shaky breath and smile grimly at what she has in mind. After trying to recollect herself, she exited out of the room and decides to head back to the party when her eyes caught a certain figure leaning against the wall in the hallway.  
“Okita-kun… What are you doing here? Are you taking a dump or something?” Sougo chuckles at the question and crosses his arms.  
“Nope but I did take one earlier. I was looking for you Danna,” Sougo smiles as Ginko is left in fear of something he plans to do with her.  
“What do you need exactly?” Raised her eye in suspicion as Sougo pulled out his phone and came beside her then used his left arm to bring her pressed against him with their cheeks touching. Hearing a click and Sougo’s smirking, Ginko could only blink at the sudden light coming off his phone.  
“...wait did I blink?” Ginko looked at his screen to see a surprised look on Ginko and a smile on Sougo’s face.  
“Hold on let's take some more!” Sougo nodded and the two began taking silly photos and casual ones even one with Ginko kissing Sougo on the cheek which felt nerve wracking. She could feel her lips twitch to a smirk at how much Sougo flushed a bit at that one.  
“Now then after you Danna,” Sougo extended his arm out as she smiled at his gentleman act.  
“What a gentleman you are Okita-kun,” Ginko took his arm as the two head for the party where there were less people now.  
“Always Danna...more than you know. Are you heading home soon?” Sougo mutter quietly until he tilts his head to the side in wonder.  
“Hm...I’m not sure yet but probably soon since the kids don't know that I’ve been gone all day. What about you?” Ginko stretches herself a bit and side glances at the young sadist curiously.  
“I guess since nothing interesting came up which would probably piss off Hijikata,” Sougo smiles in amusement picturing the Vice-Captain in his usual anger.  
“What do you expect? Half of these people are mindless puppets so the don't really notice anything until the end. Hm...but if you want some info how about taking me out for Dango tomorrow,” Ginko grins as Sougo thought about it for a moment then smirk.  
“Alright, it's a date and I'll pick you up at noon. See ya Danna,” Sougo started to leave and glanced over his shoulder at Ginko's stunned expression.  
“D-date! Hold on Okita-kun, I wasn't asking in that way ahaha. Hey don't just leave after telling me something like that. Damn what an annoying brat,” Ginko replies to his words only for the latter to wave his hand at him and decides to head home. Especially with these eyes burning a hole into her, she had enough of parties like this. Looking for the perm head again, she headed straight for him so that the could go home.

\^°^\^•^\•°•\~•~\¢•¢\^°^\^•^\•°•\~•~\¢•¢\^°^\^•^\°•°\•°•\°•°

“Ah Captain...I came to wake you on the Vice-Captain’s orders, but you're already awake,” Yamazaki entered Okita’s room as the said person was looking at his phone with an amused smirk.  
“Ah alright I will show up to the bastard’s face. Is something wrong Yamazaki?” Sougo glance at him then his phone and back at Yamazaki again who held a curious look on his face.  
“Um...it's the first time I see you on your phone Captain...you usually just have your sleep mask on or creating voodoo dolls,” Yamazaki states truthfully as Sougo places his hand on his right cheek.  
“Really? Hm...I was looking through these photos and trying to see which one would piss off that Hijikata-san,” Sougo held up his phone to reveal a photo of him from last night with a beautiful woman with silver hair and red eyes matching the similar smirk he had.  
“Eh! Captain who is she?” Yamazaki was trying to remember where he last saw this girl though she did look a bit familiar. Sougo got up and placed his hands in his pockets while exiting out of the room with Yamazaki in tow. Yamazaki could remember where did he see that girl was it at a store...no it had to be somewhere very recently but what. Not even realizing the arrived at their destination a boot was chuck at them which Sougo dodged and it hit Yamazaki squarely on the forehead.  
“YAMAZAKI! Didn't I tell you an hour ago to bring him in here!” Hijikata glared at the poor plain character who cowered in fear a bit.  
“Oh sorry about that Hijikata-san, I was busy explaining to Yamazaki how many ways for you to die and showing him a few pictures,” Hijikata releases a breath and pulls out a cigarette that he lits then puff out some smoke.  
“Moving on...did you find anything Sougo?” Sougo sits down and sighs a bit while leaning back a bit with his arms supporting him.  
“Not really all those useless people had no clue on the kidnappings except one who would like to meet up today so Yamazaki could take my shift,” Yamazaki wonders if that woman from yesterday and still couldn't help where he saw her.  
“Oh? And I’m supposed let you of all people go out and meet up with this informant or are you going to be slacking off,” Sougo pulls out his phone and held a smirk as it didn't go by Hijikata who raised an eye.  
“Don't worry Hijikata-san, its a date with Danna who caught hold of something during the party. Besides she offered out of her own free will,” Sougo watched in satisfaction of Hijikata’s stunned face at the photo of Ginko and him.  
“What exactly was she doing there? Out of free will hehe...you bribed her with sweets didn't you?” Hijikata tries to recompose himself while Yamazaki felt something connect in his mind.  
“How mean Hijikata-san… I'm not that type of person besides she really did offer if I treat her to some sweets,” Sougo puts his phone away as Hijikata drags his cigarette a bit until Yamazaki shouted out.  
“I REMEMBER NOW! VICE-GWAH,” Hijikata swung his fist at Yamazaki who fell back from the blow and cupped his injured cheek.  
“Why the hell were you yelling for you moron!” Yamazaki cowered a bit but sat back as he hurried to answer the Demonic Vice-Captain.  
“This morning on my shift I saw her running and then entered this place, but I didn't think it was anything bad,” Yamazaki answers as the two looked at each other and questioned him.  
“Where did she entered in?” Hijikata felt suspicion rise inside him at the idea that Ginko would wake up around the crack of dawn to do something.  
“Oh I believe it was a hole in the wall and once heard from some kids about monsters being kept inside their. I think it belongs to Prince Hata’s pets,” Yamazaki recalls his info and looks up to see Hijikata enraged and shrunk back away from him.  
“IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! THAT'S CALLED TRESPASSING...hah what's worse is that it's Prince Hata’s land,” Hijikata let out his temper and then ran a hand through his face until Sougo spoke up.  
“I can ask her what she was doing there if you like. Besides Hijikata-san you have piles of paperwork to finish hm...See ya,” Sougo gets up and half-smiles at Hijikata's expression who was livid by the brat's words. Taking a very deep breath and putting the cigarette out his ashtray, he focused his attention on Yamazaki who suddenly felt scared for any lashing.  
“Yamazaki, I have a job for you and it involves monitoring the Yorozuya. You may have not heard it but the perm head isn't here and off somewhere that no one knows where. Lately his sister has been taking over his spot as the main character and I need you to keep an eye on her,” Yamazaki face relax, but scrunched up a bit in curiosity.  
“Danna isn't here and he has a sister since when. What does she look like?” Hijikata held back his anger as he picked up the pile of papers on his desk.  
“Are retarded or something? You just saw the picture of her and with your own goddamn eyes,” Yamazaki realized it and nods as he begins to head out.  
“Vice-Captain… When do you think Danna will return?” Hijikata pulls out a cigarette again and lights up while inhaling then releasing the smoke.  
“Beats me for all I care. Right now we have more things to focus on,” Yamazaki nods again and heads out the room, leaving Hijikata in silence.  
“Oi...Sugar Freak you sure are an ass for leaving the role of the main character to your sister. Even she needs a life to live…” Hijikata grumbles as he held his cigarette and the picture of Ginko flashes in his mind. So many questions came in mind, but what really struck him was how beautiful she looked and what was she doing in a place like that.  
_“No promises Mayo Lover 13”_  
“Haa...what a pain in the ass…”

>°

“Man...what a pain in the ass! Did she really have to kick me that hard that old hag,” Ginko grumbles in annoyance as she rubbed her back that Otose inflicted pain at. After returning from the party and speaking with kids about her whereabouts, she decided to tell Otose what happened to her and of course it was pretty awkward and Catherine's snide remarks infuriated her as well. After telling her all the details the old bat asked about the rent which she tried to avoid until the two broke out into a fight. Leaving Ginko in a state of pain which reminded her about Sou-kun about the date at noon, heaving a big sigh from her lips she headed for where they would meet which was obvious. Arriving at the Dango shop, she scans the streets for him but hasn't seem him yet. Plopping herself on her spot, she leans against the seat and sighs until she felt something behind her. It felt squishy and turned to see Elizabeth behind her.  
“When did you get here?” Ginko stared into those black beady eyes that stared right back at her.  
_I just got here...are you Gintoki?_  
“Well I was but now I go by Ginko...wait if you are here does that mean Zura is too!” Ginko looked around for that wig-head but didn't see him at all.  
_Nope we split up about thirty minutes ago when the Shinsengumi sadist found us. I just came here to rest, but Katsura knows where I am._  
“Don't you think you would be spotted more easily! How would he even know you are here?” Well that explains why Okita-kun was running late and then Ginko noticed Elizabeth open her beak to reveal a beckon of himself.  
“Now you would definitely get caught and where the hell did you pull that out from! It's not even night time,” Elizabeth closes her beak and picks up a dango then tilts his head at Ginko's expression.  
“Ah forget it and hurry up and go somewhere else, I don't want to have to save you again to find out you are somewhere lost in Edo,” Shooing Elizabeth away with a hand, Ginko used the other to run a hand through her hair.  
_Ginko...Katsura wants to see you again. Things have been happening with Sakamoto-san and the kidnappings, so be on your guard._  
“Don't have to tell me twice,” Ginko crossed her arms until Elizabeth grabbed his straw hat and looked at Ginko once more.  
_See you later we will be stopping by for hotpot since Shinpachi-san invited us._  
“Al-wait what did you say! Oi...you penguin-looking alien come back here. Man...this really sucks ass. Ah Okita-kun you finally...why the hell are you here!” Hearing footsteps behind her, Ginko turned only to see the very least person on her mind and heart she wanted to see today.  
“Sorry for keeping you...haa ha...Hold on let me catch my breath first,” An out of breath Hijikata was gasping for air and was crouching with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.  
_Hold on...hold on where the fuck is Okita-kun! I did not agree to this and why does it look like a scene from a shoujo manga._  
“Oi...Mayora where is Okita-kun? I’m pretty sure he was the one who called me out not you,” Ginko crossed her arms with a bored look on her face as Hijikata glared at her.  
“He is still chasing Katsura so I came in his place. What's wrong with me being here?” Hijikata watched as Ginko contemplates something and sit down on the bench, then looks at him with a skeptical face.  
“Are you going to sit down or stand there the rest of the day? So he didn't sent you here yet you somehow knew about it. Someone is becoming a stalker~” Hijikata huffs at her and sat down a few inches away from her and flashes an annoyed look.  
“Shut up like I would stoop that low and he was the one who told me about it. Seems like you know something from the party care to share,” Pulling out a cigarette to lit, Ginko eyes widen in surprise then something else flashed before being replaced by a dead look.  
“Hm...do I? Well there were these women who were such bitches and a creep who kept hitting on me...oh I overheard a conversation about a ship leaving from a week from now,but I wasn't able to listen since the host's wife appear,” Ginko placed her arms behind her to support herself as she talks about the night before. Taking in her in for, Hijikata couldn't help but repeat about what she said about a guy hitting on her. A creepy one to boot.  
“I see...well I will get Yamazaki to look into that,” Inhaling some more from his cigarette, then releasing it, he sneak a glance at her to see her eyes in a daze. Asking her about why she was there in the first place seemed off and about Yamazaki seeing her this morning as well. He could always use a reason to why it was bad, and connect it to the law,but he feels there is more to what she could be doing. Sighing from all these thoughts piling up, he decided to be blunt and ask.  
“Oi there's something I want to know…” Hijikata turns to her when she looks at him and he is about to say something when the building beside them explodes.


	8. Flashy Entrances are lame, but other types are better suited for making a scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Kagura and Shinpachi and some cute little GinHij moment. To add a bit of suspense and ass kicking and Viola! An interesting chapter for you lovely readers, enjoy!

_That bastard...huh? Did I land onto something soft?_ Hijikata reaches out to grab something soft and squishy while wondering what in the world did he land on. Ginko on the other hand blinked at the sudden groping at her boob and was wondering if that was probably herself until she looked down at the culprit's hand. Hijikata decides to look up only to sweatdrop nervously when he realized what exactly he was touching. Ginko could feel the heat rise on her cheeks and then Hijikata quickly release her wanting to apologize, but it was too late.

“What in the hell do you think you are doing!” Ginko swung a fist straight in Hijikata's face, not caring how much force she used, and watch in satisfaction as he crashes against the benches. Hijikata grabbed his aching head from hitting the benches first and squint an eye to see Ginko with her cheeks flushed red and a satisfied look in her eyes. Hearing a clink sound, he turned his head to see Sougo handcuffing him to the bench he was leaning against on the end of the right side.

“Oi-Sougo what the hell!” Trying to grab the boy who jumped away in time to see a smirk on his face at Hijikata's distressed face.

“Oh sorry Hijikata-san, but I’m just do in my job. Arresting a pervert, destroying property…” Feeling his frustration building up, Hijikata gives him a shaky grin before he could explode.

“Wha...what are you saying Sougo? Weren't you the one that destroyed property! Oi don't ignore me,” Hijikata began to yell as Sougo ignored him and went to Ginko who felt a bit guilty.

“Danna, I’m sorry but could we do a rain check? It's almost time for my nap and I need the sleep, so take care of this for me,” Sougo places something in her hand as he smiles a bit too kindly for her and she looks to see a key.

“Mayora… This is all your fault now I have to wait for tomorrow! Sure Okita-kun, I’ll make sure to take good care of this and have happy dreams of murdering Hijikata,” Ginko glares at Hijikata for a second before changing it to a sudden pleased look.

“Wait! Sougo you little shit come back here and disembowel yourself! I will get you back for this, you bastard,” Hijikata grinds his teeth as the sadist looked him over once more and stroll off to find a good place for his nap.

“Oh my~ it looks like its just us Hijikata-kun, take care of me,” Ginko smiles as Hijikata didn't know whether or not if that was a threatening one.

“Ginko...could you hand over the key? People will start coming here soon and I rather not cause a gossip spree,” Hijikata gave a small smile as she hummed then sat herself at the opposite end of the bench he was handcuffed to.

“Hm...you know I’m really hungry right now and since Okita-kun left for his nap,maybe you should treat me Oogushi-kun,” An even brighter smile graced her lips as Hijikata stares at her baffled that she wanted him to treat her.

“Well that isn't my fault and he should have come earlier now could you hand over the key?...My name isn't Oogushi-kun!” Shaking his head, he pulls out a cigarette with his right hand and lit it up.

“Oh Oogushi-kun… Should I rephrase it then? Either you take me out for lunch or I will leave your ass here for people stare and gossip about why the Shinsengumi Vice-Captain of all people is handcuffed to a bench. Besides you owe me,” Ginko crossed her arms and gave him a dead look as she bluntly stated her words. Weighing his options, he sighs after taking a drag from his cigarette and begrudgingly looked up to see Ginko looking at him with amused eyes.

“For fuck sake, fine now can I have the key,” Hijikata reached out his hand for the key in demand as Ginko raised an eye at him. “Huh? I didn't hear the magic word. Jeez Mayora I thought you had better manners than that,” Ginko crossed a leg over the other and felt an amused grin touch her lips at the infuriated look Hijikata was giving her.

“Are you… Ginko, could you please give me the key?” Hijikata bit back any remark he wanted say and smiled a bit.

“Now that's a good boy, see it wasn't hard Hijikata,” She placed the key in his hand as he unlocked the handcuff and rolled his eyes at her. Until he felt a hand ruffled his hair and he looked to see a smile on Ginko's face. “Yah,yah now where do you want to go? And quit doing that like I’m some dog,” Hijikata pushed her hand away and got up as Ginko placed a finger on her lip in thought.

“Ah! To the sweets kingdom known as the family restaurant that beholds the most delicious parfaits! Oh and are you sure about that I mean you are the government dogs and all?” Ginko sticks her tongue out at him childishly as Hijikata smokes some more of his cigarette.

“Shut up! I figured you go for something like that since you're a sugar freak like your brother,” Giving a slight glare at her, he placed his hands in his pockets and followed the sugar lover who kept ranting about the contents of the parfait which he still couldn't understand how unbelievable it was for two people to have similar tastes.

“What can I say some siblings have similar taste. Look at Okita-kun and his sister, I mean they like Tabasco sauce! Hm...I also like the same JUMP as my brother. Though its different for Shinpachi’s sake since he has the sis-complex for that gorilla,” Ginko crossed her arms behind her head and side glance at the sudden distant look on Hijikata's face. _Oh that's right...Well its not something that should bother me but why would they leave such a lady alone like that_ Ginko eyes looked down for a bit when she suddenly felt herself bump into a man with dark brown hair swept to the left side and dark green eyes that were scanning her body.

“Ah sorry about that, I didn't see you there,” Placing a hand to steady him, the guy smiles grateful until his look changes into something of consideration.

“No worries, but I must say you are quite the looker not much girls can pull off silver hair. Did you dye it?” Ginko felt a bit peeved about her natural hair color being assumed it was dyed.

“No its natural, now if you excuse me we have to get somewhere,” Jamming a thumb in Hijikata's direction, the guy stood a bit quiet and then grins.

“It doesn't even look like he's paying attention to you, so why not come with me and have some ice cream?” Ginko looked back to see Hijikata sporting the same look moments before but decided that asshole is going to treat her no matter what.

“Sorry but I made plans with him. Nice offer though I would have prefer parfaits instead,” Smiling a bit, Ginko was about to turn when she felt her hand grabbed and was about to sock the sore loser for not taking the hint. Except someone else intervene and threw the guy's hand off hers, then pushed her back behind him.

“Oi...didn't you hear her? She has plans with me, so get lost,” Hijikata gives the guy a deathly glare which sent him running to who knows where.

“Oi… Asshole I can speak for myself and you didn't have to do that?” Ginko clicks her tongue in disapproval as Hijikata turns around with an annoyed look.

“What were you going to do? Clock him in the face?” Hijikata ran a hand through his face as he felt this was a bit his fault for not paying attention to her.

“Of course what else was I supposed to,” Keeping his cigarette from falling from his mouth, he heaves out a loud sigh at how similar the siblings real are.

“Ha...let's just hurry up to that stupid diner,” Mumbling to himself, Ginko crossed her arms due to how much the idiot was pissing her off. Can't he just make up his god damn mind...first he was somewhere far in his mind. Second when the guy first came to her, then he should have done something there. Lastly who was he to judge about her actions in the situation...even with this list of reasons she can make, there is still that little thought in her mind that he's treating her this way because she is a girl. If she were her usual self, the bastard would have started arguing or even fighting with her.

“Shit...I really need that parfait,” Grumbling to herself, she hurried to catch up with Hijikata who was waiting for her.

* * *

“Shinpachi… I’m so bored out of mind. Do a magic trick with you glasses?” Kagura lounge around the couch as Shinpachi was doing the laundry with a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Shinpachi? Oi...don't tell me you are still nervous about doing the laundry. Ever since Gin-chan became a lady all you do is lecture her manners and freak out about the supposed harassment in this house. See this is why you can't get yourself a girlfriend at all-aru,” Kagura watches as the virgin boy get up and slams his head against the wall for the third time today.

“See this is why Mama always told me guy's are so useless because they just don't understand women. Uh-huh,” Kagura sat up and crossed her arms with nodding her head at those words.

“OI PATSU-SAN QUIT IGNORING ME AND TALK! No wonder the writer hasn't given a thought about you dialogue, you're so useless-aru,” Kagura complains as Shinpachi felt his nerve struck and turned to face the Yato girl.

“Shut up! I’m talking now and how can you handle all of this, Kagura-chan? I mean the main character is a female now and we have no clue on how this happened. What if Gin-san gets caught up in something bad? Does she even have the strength before she became a woman?” Shinpachi yells at the girl who scratched her stomach and thought a bit of what the 5% part of Shinpachi was saying.

“Well I guess I still see parts of Gin-chan as her old self, but I’m a bit happy with it. Now I have someone closer to me as an older sister and I know we have the other female characters in the story my relationship with Gin-chan is different. If Gin-chan gets caught in something in trouble, then she's going to kick ass and fight with everything she has. No matter what Gin-chan will always be strong and won't let anything make her feel weak,” Kagura smiles warmly as Shinpachi looks at the girl in awe and sighs to himself. “Kagura-chan...You're right. Gin-san has never failed to surprise us yet,” Shinpachi smiles at her warmly until the mood was broken by the next words.

“Of course I am...jeez you really need more reliance Shinpachi or else you will be stuck a virgin for the rest of your life. You loser-aru,” Pulling out sukboku from her pocket, Shinpachi gripped onto Gin’s yukata tightly in both hands forgetting what he was holding and tear the thing on the side from frustration.

“Ah...crap I ripped her yukata...well its only a tear on the side so getting it in a shop could-” Shinpachi examines it until Kagura takes it from his hand and for some odd enough reason it becomes even more torn. Now the right side of it appears as a slit to reveal a bit of leg if she were to wear it. “...Gin-chan won't be mad if I tell her you were the cause you useless megane,” Kagura returned it in his hands as Shinpachi watched Kagura walk away to from him towards her closet then climbs in and shuts the door.

“OI!! This part wasn't like that in the beginning and you can't push it onto to me when you were partially the cause. We are going to get this fix and you are coming with me,” Shinpachi opened her door with an irritated expression and grab her arm to make her come out.

“Fine...Shinpachi I’m hungry,” Shinpachi smacks Kagura on the head and ignores her request as the two along with Sadaharu head out to fix Ginko's yukata.

* * *

You know how the heroine always has some weird shit going on and just when things start to get better. Disaster struck. Are we talking about me well not really but with how things are I tend to think logically or maybe shoujo manga doesn't help at all! I mean what the hell there is no way my heart would be “doki,doki” over that guy! I mean come on he's an ass, a mayo lover, workaholic, prissy, a short temper so there should be no reason why I should find anything attractive about him. I mean look at him he put Mayo in his cup of coffee and I’m here with this delicious deluxe chocolate sauce parfait which is heaven. Forget it the more I look at him, the more irritated I get with just staring at his face. Looking out the window, she eyes the crowds until they land on a certain person who was a girl about her age and she was quite cute. It seems as if the guy's had her in an alley and magically no one notices anything. Really I guess it time for the main character to save the day but first to get rid of the Mayora. Ginko thought of any things until something clicked and she had a mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh Hijikata-kun~, I will be back. I just need to take a dump in the bathroom,” Ginko cupped her right cheek as she watches Hijikata choke a bit on his drink, then glare at her.

“Alright and can you please not say it that way. Jeez,” Hijikata picked up a napkin to wipe his mouth and watch the perm head heading towards the bathroom. His phone beeped and he look at it to see a message from Yamazaki on his findings. Meanwhile Ginko turned around to see the Mayora distracted and took the chance to dash to the door quickly and quietly. Once she nearly made it to the front, she check once more to see him on the phone this time with a pissed off face. It was probably something that Jimmy did or Sougo reporting something.

Whatever it was it gave her the chance and she hurried out the door through the crowd, then head for the area she last saw them. She entered the alley, thinking she was too late to hear some scuffling more down the alley and quicken her pace. As she was drawing near, she could hear the girl’s cry for help only to be cut off with muffling. Pressing herself against the wall she noticed an area shaped squarely and a white van with five goons. The girl from earlier was held by one of them and had a gag over her mouth. The other four were discussing something about hurrying up before the cops come until one came up to the girl’s personal space with a creepy smile.

“She will fetch a nice price don't you guy's think? Now be a good girl and give up no one will save ya,” He tried to get close to her only for the girl to use her head to headbutt him in the face. As the guy cursed and had blood dripping from his nose, then turned back at the girl with anger. Ginko watched as he swung a fist at the girl who stopped her struggling and cringe in fear. Feeling herfists clench, she unsheathe her bokutō and places it behind her head, then kick a trash can hard as he hits the asshole and knocks him to the floor.

“Oi! Who the hell are you?” One of the guy's yell as they came to surround the girl they had hostage. Stepping out with a big silly grin on her face, with her left hand place on her hip and the sword position right.

“Just your friendly neighborhood Yorozuya here to take out the trash, you bastards,” They all tensed up a bit except for the man who was knocked down and got up to brush off the dirt from his clothes.

“Haha you gotta be shitting me. You think you could take us on little lady if anything you might as well repay that pretty smart mouth of yours for my pleasure,” Some of the men laughed at the suggestion as Ginko's expression darken a bit and in a blink in the eye that man was hit by her sword. The force of the blow sent him flying into a pile of trash with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Oops...my fingers slipped now there's still four smelly garbage left to take out so who's next?” Ginko eyes were lit with anticipation and annoyance as the men sweat nervously from her sneer. Two came forth to attack her which she dodged two blows that were aimed for her body then spun around and struck at their stomachs. She kicked one in the face and use the hilt of her sword to elbow the other behind her as the two also collapsed onto the ground.

“Alright Miss this enough now or else this girl will have brain shattered,” Ginko turned to see the one that held the girl hold a gun near her head as she grind her teeth.

“Toss your weapon and any funny movements then this girl's blood would be on your hands- what the hell,” The other guy jumped back from the bokutō inches away where he was standing as Ginko picked her nose.

“What? You said to toss them,” She blew her booger away as the three sweatdrop at her words.

“I said toss not throw and that isn't ladylike to pick your nose,” She could see a tick mark on the guy's forehead as she shrugged her arms.

“It was bugging me and making my nose itchy,” The guy took a breath and started to come near her space as she watch with a critical eye. Once he was a few inches away, he raised a fist and punched her as a red mark left an imprint on her right cheek. Still in place, she glares at the asshole who smirks and tries to hit her again until a fist came from behind Ginko's left side and sent him flying back.

“Oi if I were you I released the girl now or else I will cut you down,” Ginko watched in surprise as she turns a bit to see deathly glare emitting from the blue gunmetal eyes of Hijikata. The man took a step back as he weighs his options then throws the girl to the ground as Ginko went towards her side. Hijikata followed after him as he called for reinforcements and gave Ginko a level look. _Don't even think of leaving and stay put_

Ginko puffed a breath of annoyance and turned her attention to the trembling girl with a soft glace. The girl leaped into her arms which a bit alarmed Ginko, but she wrapped her arms around her. Softly caressing the girl's hair to calm her, she turned her head to the three police cars that arrived. She recognized two of the men that stepped out which were Gorilla and Jimmy.

“Are you two alright?” Gorilla expressed with a worry look as Ginko felt a bit relieved to see them.

“Hai...Nice to see your face Gori-san and you too Jimmy,” The two looked a bit surprised at the nicknames until Jimmy remember something.

“Ah you're the one from Captain's picture...Sakata-san Ginko,” Ginko couldn't feel herself frown a bit that Okita-kun was showing her picture to his men.

“Hold on..she isn't related to the Yorozuya?” Kondo looked between her and Jimmy as the two stare at him with an unbelievable look. “Hai...she is Danna's sister Commander. Danna hasn't been seen the past three days since she arrived. Anyway where's Vice-Commander?” Their question was answered as a body was thrown a bit far from them to reveal Hijikata who looked a bit breathless but still his cool self.

“Oi Yamazaki you're late. Kondo-san, it looks like this guy's were trying to kidnap this girl, so there might be a connection to the kidnappings,” Hijikata pulls out a cigarette and lit it as Kondo nods solemnly. Crouching down near the girls, he flashes a sincere smile as Ginko nudge to girl to look.

“Miss, if you could come with us it would be a big help. Rest assure these guys aren't going to get you anymore. Could you come with us to the station please?” Ginko could feel the girl relax a bit and nod as she bows to Ginko in respect. Kondo opens the door for her and closed it as he looked at Hijikata. “Toshi, I called someone over to pick you up and Miss Ginko as well” Ginko was going to denied it until Hijikata put a hand over her mouth.

“Thanks we'll wait here,” Kondo nods at him and goes inside as the three cars drive off with the criminals and the victim, leaving Ginko who had a feeling she was going to be lecture for doing something stupid. She watched him turn to face her and she closed her eyes for the worse until she heard nothing.

“Honestly… Can't you at least be careful?” Two hands cupped her cheeks as she opened her eyes to see a concern and annoyed look in Hijikata's blue eyes. She could feel him lightly trace her cheek with his thumb and her heart began to raise from the sudden actions that he was doing. This isn't right… He's supposed to call her an idiot and then they argue until they start fighting. “Well you should have seen the other three guys...they look a bit worse than me,” She cracked a bitter smile as Hijikata frown at her.

“I saw that, but this wouldn't have happened if you at least told me where you ran off to in the first place. Jeez...you're such a troublesome woman,” Hijikata sighs as Ginko was going to pry off his hands

off her until she lay it there against his own. “Sorry about that...it runs in the family to be troublesome people. I appreciate you coming to uh...help me I guess. I should get going Kagura and Shinpachi would wonder where I am,” Ginko takes his hands off her and begins to leave until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

“Sorry but I can't let you leave since you were a witness. Plus I don't want people staring at the injured cheek of yours. The car is here so come on,” Hijikata pulled her to the opposite direction as she quietly followed him while questioning her own actions. Unaware to the both of them someone in the shadows was watching the pair and reached for his phone.

_“Hey it's me...plans have changed”_


	9. Dreams are said to reveal a truth until you wake up and rub it off as a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata dreaming and taking a walk to see what Ginko could be up to and some Hosting time! An evil plan is set but will anyone stop it before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gintama and I wonder if Anpan is good （＾ｖ＾）Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_ “Toushirou-san…” A figure greets warmly as Hijikata looks around in the darkness and he turns to see a familiar face. _

_ “Mi… Mitsuba,” His blue eyes widen in shock at the woman who once held his heart stand before him with that lovely smile of hers. _

_ “I...love you Tous-Oieeee Mayora what's with that face? Did Okita-kun destroy the land of dog shit you love?” Of all sudden a bright light illuminate her figure which blinded him momentarily until he heard a bored voice. Looking up at where Mitsuba once was standing was Ginko picking her ear with her pinky and giving him a dead fish look. _

_ “When...what are you doing here! Where's Mitsuba?” Hijikata looks around to not see her anywhere until Ginko flick away the wax and walked up to the frantic swordsman. As she reach him, she lightly cupped his face in both her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. Blank crimson eyes stare down at conflicted blue eyes that wanted to look away and search for the one he loved. Pulling out a smirk, she slapped her hands hard on his cheeks as he winces and curses while pulling away. _

_ “For a idiot, you don't notice a lot of things huh. Does it look like I want to be here? Mitsuba never existed in the first place...didn't you cast her aside so she can gain true happiness or something,” His cheeks were red due to the slap, but it increased due to his anger at her words. _

_ “I did cast her aside and I don't regret it...I’m dreaming aren't I?” Ginko was silent as she watch Hijikata placed a hand over his eyes with a bitter smile that didn't match his look. _

_ “Congratulations, you got it right...if you don't regret it then why are you trying to act strong? More like who are trying to act strong for? There isn't somebody else that you can pull that stunt for,” Ginko crosses her arms and looks down a bit before gazing at him with a curious look. Hijikata clenches his fists then unclenches them as if he were fighting from something within. _

_ “You could have the chance to say goodbye after all. She treasured you deeply and you were focus on your job because you didn't want to take her back. You didn't want to tell her she's marrying the wrong guy or that you wish you could take it all back and-SHUT UP!” Ginko points out to Hijikata which enraged him to tell her to be silent and not say another word. He placed his hands on her shoulders tightly which her eyes remained nonchalant. _

_ “...Please...don't say anymore…” Hijikata took a step in her space and let his head fall on her right shoulder, leaving Ginko a bit surprised before soften into a concern look. She stay still the entire time and waited for something else, but felt Hijikata lean more onto her, leaving the pit of her stomach with this unnatural heat she has never experienced before. _

_ “You know it's not your fault and you can't blame yourself, but even so she was happy that you thought of her that way. So don't beat yourself too much okay?” Ginko stroke his hair softly until reaching both sides of his face and lifting him up to see her gentle and comfort eyes. _

_ “He...didn't I say not say anything anymore?” Hijikata weakly smirks as Ginko reveals one of her own. _

_ “Do I ever listen to a tax robber? Nope besides I can always beat you up more when you're down in your blues. Saves Okita-kun the trouble of trying to kill you,” Hijikata felt something familiar go through him as he looked at Ginko still holding his face and smiling at him in amusement. The blood rushing through his entire body until it reach his cheeks turning them red as if her palms were too hot and heating them up. _

_ “Ginko...I think I…” Hijikata could feel himself being pulled away as Ginko gave him a slight confused look as the last thing he saw in his dream. _

* * *

 

“Haa...hah...what a strange dream…” Hijikata opened his eyes as he rubbed his left hand over them and turned his attention to the clock that read it was 5AM. Grumbling a bit about getting up so early, he fixed his futon and head for the closet to change into his uniform. After being dressed and checking for any traps set up by Sougo, Hijikata pulled on his boots and lit a cigarette.

As he headed out the front gates, he puff out some of the smoke from his breath and looked up at the sky. Night was still shown but the rise of dawn could be shown on the opposite direction chasing it away slowly. The air was a bit chilly and quiet streets of Kabuki District were unchanged unless there was a crime going on and the Shinsengumi had already put a stop to it. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, Hijikata strolled the streets and eventually his feet lead him near the area where Yamazaki spotted Ginko. Scanning for a hidden police car, he found one near the Baka-Prince Hata's land just around the corner of a building. To his expectations which were really low since this was Yamazaki, he frown at the sight of Anpan wrappers in the back seat and a snoring Yamazaki with crumbs all over his mouth.

There were two ways he can do this and it was either scolding him harshly in the earlier morning which would disturb the sleep of the residents that live near here. He wouldn't want to see that, so he decides he will let Yamazaki have his finally rest.

“Mm…Anpan...simply the best...up to the test when things go wrong...Ah Anpan,” Yamazaki turns on his side as he makes leaving Hijikata to just give him a frustrated look. Changing his mind, he was about to open the handle and pull the idiot out until he heard something like running.

“Moron...it's Miraculous. What's with you and superhero theme songs lately…” Hijikata spares him a glance as he pressed himself against the wall and sees a figure running down the street before momentarily stopping by that giant hole on the wall.  Fixing his attention on the person before him, he noticed how they crouched down a bit forward with their palms of their hands resting against their knees while heaving out large pants. He knows by that silver colored hair anywhere that it was Ginko,but he couldn't help but wonder what is she doing here so early in the morning. He watches as she stands up with one more intake of air while brushing off some sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, then heads inside through the hole.

“What in the hell...is she doing?” Hijikata waited a bit more then proceed after her through the hole and made a disgruntled face at how dirty his uniform looked. After patting off the dirt to make himself look decent, he scanned the area and walked cautiously  while getting a mental image of the landscape in case he needed to head back. Ginko was nowhere in sight and he was beginning to think she probably fooled him until he heard a familiar sound.

_ Whoosh!Smack! _

Slowly watching his feet to not make any loud sounds, he crept to the area where he believed he heard it coming from and came across a clearing with a lone sakura tree. Near the base of the tree was Ginko without her zipped T-shirt and her yukata left hanging as she used her wooden sword to slice through the air. Hijikata eyes followed the way she moved her body to prepare her next attack and how much sweat drip off of her from her head to her bare stomach. To his dismay, she wasn't wearing a bra and had tight gauze wrapped around her chest which if any perverted man had seen they would have had a full on nosebleed. Once again his attention linger on how she prepare her swings with such force that his eyes would notice how much she was exerting herself a bit. Deciding it was best to step in and stop her from collapsing, she heaved a loud sigh and leaned against the bark of the sakura tree. The sight in front of him was quite remarkable with the light breeze coming in to ruffle up the branches on the tree and through her hair as she smiled a bit grateful for it. The dawn of the morning sun behind her seemed to create a unique background as the light illuminated her figure as well as her hair and the sakura petals falling down due to the sudden breeze. A woman who possess the samurai spirit and the face of an angel stood before him, making him question this strange feeling once more even if his dream confirmed it on his own conscious. 

“You know it's rude to just watch… Makes me think if you're a pervert,hm…” His thoughts were sent aside as his eyes met bemused crimson orbs who were half-lidded and contain a certain mischief in them. Swallowing down his remark from his dry throat, he stepped out after lighting a cigarette and crossed the clearing until he stood a bit few inches from her.

“Mind telling me, what you are doing trespassing on private property?” Huffing out smoke from his mouth, Ginko made a face at the smell of cigarettes in the morning.

“Who? Me? I'm not trespassing besides Baka Ouji gave up this place since his daddy’o took away his pets for causing mayhem on Earth. I’m just minding my own business except for the fact that you're watching me like a hawk ready to pounce on the snake. What's with you so early in the morning Mayora? Bad dream?” Ginko placed her bokutō against the tree and stretched her tired limbs as her eyes glanced at Hijikata who looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Shut up...it still isn't right for you to be out so early in the morning and with-Blah blah kidnappers and crap I get it and I don't give a shit,” Hijikata gave her a glare as she interrupt him and stretch out her legs.

“Haa… If you get it then why do you keep showing up and doing things that are unreasonable,” Ginko stopped a bit on stretching her leg out and gaze at Hijikata with a blank look.

“Because I don't care and I’m focus on taking care of myself first. I get why you're being a prick and all, but I don't care what you have to say and want me to do,” Ginko started to get herself dressed as Hijikata looked away with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. If she didn't felt a bit peeved for him for interrupting her training session, she would have thought it was cute. But now she wasn't in the mood to deal with him after her dream this morning.

After placing her sword tuck underneath her sash, she was about to head out when a warm hand grasped her arm from leaving.

“Well at least tell me why you're here in the first place?” His question was simple maybe a bit prying but she could hear the worry in his voice and it turned her stomach in knots.

“I guess you can say I have low self-esteem at times, so I try hard to get stronger for myself to protect those who are precious to me. And there you have it…!” She turned her head to flash him a small smile only to feel his palm against her cheek and his eyes clouded with some emotion she has never seen before. It's as if they were the only two people there in their little own world and everything didn't matter so much. Hijikata could feel his head lean forward a bit and couldn't stop to watch her lick her kissable lips.

“You are already strong than you need to be so try in believing in everyone around you and me,” He stop himself as warning bells were ringing through his head as Ginko stared at him in shock at this sudden change. Swallowing down her throat nervously Ginko could feel the familiar warmth go to her cheeks and she let out a shaky breath and looked down at the ground finding her boots to look fascinating.

“The way you displayed your techniques were similar to that idiotic sugar freak...if you have the same strength as him, then don't cast a doubt in your abilities just because there's new pressure. Be who you are alright?” Hijikata watches as she doesn't say anything else and thinks maybe his words were insensitive until he saw a pure happy smile off her lips.

“Thanks Hijikata-kun I will keep that in mind...but you really need to stop with the stalking or else you will turn out like the Gorilla,” That smile that had made him feel glad for his words until she just had to ruin the moment between them with that sadistic smirk.

“Why do I even bother with you? I already have the Shinsengumi, the brat and Kondo-san, adding you to my list will decrease my patience...sigh,” Hijikata ran a hand through his hair as Ginko chuckles at his words and pats his chest before striving off for the exit until she stops for a bit.

“But seriously Mayora, thank you...for your kindness,” Ginko smiles back with her head turned and then tossed something at him that he caught. He stared at his wallet that should have been in his...that little conning… He watches as he heard her laugh and her figure running away. Really...this girl is serious going to be the death of him...wait checking his wallet, He noticed that she only took a couple of cash and left the rest alone and his cards as well. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and decided to head back to headquarters to start the day.

* * *

 

“Alright...lights!” A figure stood out clad in a white dress with blue roses embroidered on her waist as a real one was tucked behind her ear as the other two that appeared behind her nodded.

“Everyone ready? Just do it!” She twirled around with her arms in the air and her signature pose at the end as the two shook their hands.

“Sparkling!”

“Okay! My life is yours!” The figure with black suit with a purple collared shirt and a blue tie with his glasses flashing in the light gesture his arm out as the two cheered “Woohoo!”

“Consider it done,” The third figure lifted her hand in L-like position then pointed to the pretend audience as the two clapped for her.

“As always it's good to see you Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-san, but um...who might you be Miss?” The number on host in the Kabuki district and owner of Takamagahara, Honjou Kyoushirou looked at Ginko with a smile as she forgot about how her gender has changed and all.

“Nice to meet you.I’m Sakata Ginko and I will be helping you today if you don't mind me as a hostess,” Ginko smiles back as she bows which Shinpachi wipes away some tears of Gin-san finally acting like a proper lady until his nerves began to think if there is a possible disaster approaching. Gin-san acting like this...there has to be a catch.

“Oh you're Sakata Gintoki's sister why you guys are quite similar,” Kyoushirou nods in understanding as he focused on how beautiful this woman in front of him is.

“Haha I get that a lot and do you mind telling us what you require of our service?” Ginko gets straight to the point to avoid unnecessary jabbing on his male self.

“Well I was wondering if we can also ask the Shinsengumi for help,but I would like to pay you for you service as well. We have a little bit of hosts in our club due to some colds that others countered unfortunately, but with Miss Ginko I believe I have an idea,” The three frown a bit at the thought of the three annoying people to come,but were curious of Kyoushirou’s plan.

“Now then let's get started while I go and make a call,” Kyoushirou pulls out his phone as some male hosts appeared and dragged Ginko who knows where.

“Wait...ah Kyoushirou-san where are they taking Gin-san!” Shinpachi and Kagura watched in shock as the silver haired beauty was whisked away with some annoyance and hits.

“Don't worry Shinpachi and Kagura now ah the Harley Gorillason is here,” The two froze in shock at Kondo in his Gorillason’s outfit and roll in as if he were watching them from the distance.

“Boss! I already called those two over and they should be here shortly. Do any of you need a ride?” Kondo grins as he flashes a thumbs up as everyone stares at him with a deadpanned look.

“Anyway let's head inside and get ready to greet the guests,” Everyone left behind poor Kondo who fell into depression and slowly got up to follow everyone inside. 

As they entered the club, they noticed how it was a bit rearranged and in the middle of place there was a set of two chairs facing away with the display that sent Shinpachi in his straight man mode.

“H-hold on what is this musical chairs or something and what's with the display saying on both opposite sides? Number 1 host and the Silver Rose Maiden! If anything she's a slob!’ Everyone stared at him for a good moment then ignored him since this what was expected of him.

“Now anyone requesting me would sit on that side, and anyone requesting Miss Ginko would be on the opposite. We wanted to invite in some men to join the club and thought with her looks she would attract some good looking ones,” Kyoushirou explains as Kagura nods in agreement as Shinpachi stood there not amused by this.

“I see since Gin-chan is so pretty some ikumen should appear,but what if girls start coming to her side? Won't your position as #1 be in danger-aru,” Kagura pointed out as everyone thought about this, but concluded that she be likely killed by some scary pretty women who wanted to be the most beautiful lady in the world or Otae would get to her first.

“A-anyways it looks like those two have arrived,” Kyoushirou looker at the entrance for the arrival of the Shinsengumi top men as Kagura glared at them openly and Shinpachi fix his glasses into place.

“Toshi! Sougo! You guys finally made it,” Kondo laughed as Toshi started to grow infuriated by his commander's cheerful attitude and his appearance as he was within range Hijikata kicked him.

“Oi Kondo what the hell is this? Why are you a Harley Gorillason again? Don't you know there's a bunch of paperwork you need to look through,” Hijikata bit down on his cigarette as he tried not to completely lose control of his anger while Sougo walked past the two and smirk at Kagura who glared at him and flipped him off.

“Please Toshi we need Sougo and you and it's just for today. You will help me along with these three as the others will be help for the help,” Kyoushirou pleaded a bit as Hijikata scowls at the idea of being a host again especially when all those craze women were drunk and beat him for no reason.

“Yeah beside Hijikata-san I already told Yamazaki and the others it was our day off with Kondo-san,” Sougo smiles innocently as Hijikata's jaw drops at this sudden information.

“I still don't want to do this crap! Don't tell me you want to deal with this again Sougo! Or do you really enjoy messing with your customers, you sadistic brat,” Hijikata crossed his arms as everyone stayed a bit away since he was likely to explode from anger.

“Ah Hijikata-san, that hurts my feelings...not,” Sougo stated in a bored voice as Hijikata felt his anger grew from this stupid antics they were going to face.

“Toshi...Boss needs us,so under your chief's order you must be a host again for today,” Kondo looked at him seriously as Hijikata felt his tick mark on his forehead

“Says the guy who's a Harley Gorillason! Don't misuse your power as our boss either...ah what a pain,” Hijikata ran a hand through his hair as everyone suddenly heard a new voice enter.

“Oi! Boss can you explain why I have to dress up like this? Ah so the mutt has arrived to retrieve its Gorilla, thank goodness. Oh Sofa-kun(Its Sougo) nice seeing you,” Hijikata could feel his annoyance build up as he turned to a big surprise. Ginko was wearing some extension for her hair to look long and wavy as her dress was white with some blue roses embroidered on her waist. The dress was a v-shaped that show off her chest a bit and hugged her curves perfectly as there were slits on the both sides of her dress to show some legs. She wore light makeup as her lips look a bit pink and a blue flower was tuck behind her ear on the left side of her head. Everyone stared in awe of the beautiful woman that just entered as some guys try to avoid a near nosebleed by her appearance.

“Gin-chan, you look so pretty like Anna from K!” Kagura gush over her while the men tried to restart their brain and Hijikata tried to fight down the blush that was growing on his cheeks.

“Oi China are you blind? You must be and Danna is an adult version of Anna or maybe Neko suits her,” Sougo states as Kagura made a face at him.

“I see a bit of Akane from Kame ga Till in her minus the fact that her hair is black,” Shinpachi offers as others start to suggest other female characters from animes.

“Alright already I’m down right gorgeous but shouldn't we start with our work already? As for the dog shit lover, don't you have paperwork to fill out?” Ginko tossed some of her hair back as her last words were directed towards Hijikata who glared at her.

“Now Miss Ginko we need their help as well, so let's all get along. Besides it be great for them to watch over you in case anyone tries to get touchy with you,” Kyoushirou sweat drops a bit with a smile as Ginko tsks at his words.

“I’m not some damsel in distress, but if it makes you feel secure then I guess the mayo addict can stay,” Ginko heads off to the front as some guys dragged Sougo and Hijikata to get dressed. Ginko watches in half-amusement until her eyes flickered to some unreadable emotion as Kagura and Shinpachi shared a worried look at her.

“Gin-chan...are you okay?” Kagura decides to reach out as Ginko snapped out of her daze and smiles at her gently.

“Don't worry about me, I’m just worried about that damn Catherine sneaking in to steal our money. I will be in the back in case anyone needs me,” After ruffling up the brats hair and faking a smile, Ginko headed for the back and sat on the couch with her arms tucked behind her. Moments later her face is blushing like a bright red tomato that looks perfect for picking and hides her face behind her hands. Its that stupid dream and that stupid Mayora...or maybe noo there's no way her conscious is telling her she desires Hijikata hahaha that's the funniest prank in the world.

“But why the hell did it leave me like that?” Ginko groans from frustration and looks down at herself until she sighs and straightens herself out. Now is not the time...work should be on the mind and not some mayo freak with nice blue eyes that reminds her of glass. Sighing once more and trying to get a grip of herself, she heads out to see Hijikata and Sougo doing their thing. Maybe that silly dream was just there to troll her as if anything were to exists between the two. With keeping her emotions in check and placing a hand on her hips, she strutted to her seat and placed her right leg over her left revealing a bit of skin and preparing for the competition.

* * *

 

_ “So what do you got for me?” A man asked in the darkness as the person smiles darkly for a bit revealing a photo of the Shinsengumi’s Vice Commander showing a gentle caring expression to a silver haired girl. _

_ “This chick might be involved with that bastard for him to show such an expression. Maybe we should go after her instead,” He waited for any response from his leader who looked at the photo. _

_ “And if she's not? What you want to keep her for yourself ya dirty punk? She's very eye catching but how do we know if there's something between the two? Girl could be a escort from Yoshiwara for all we know. Speaking of which with that damn Lady Death we can't round up any bitches since the fall of Housen can't be losing our customers now can we. Either way go ahead and nab her or better yet if the two are caught at the same time we will be sending the Shinsengumi in chaos as well without their precious Demon Vice-Commander to lead them. Just make it fast and clean...oh and give it say three days we should let them bask in peace for now,* The two laughed darkly as a knife was jammed between Hijikata and Ginko in the photo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to reveal Hijikata's dream and Ginko's won't come out until the next chapter! So let me know if the chapter is good or bad and if you want request a certain character to appear feel free to leave me comment and thanks for reading my story. See you guys next time


	10. Dreams reveal a desire while facts stab you right in the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have Ginko's turn at her dream and a quick run through of what went through her mind and then her accompany ladies until they begin to piss her off. Hijikata and Ginko kinda get into an argument then we have two character appearances!:D

_Its so dark and all she could see was herself...did she forget to pay the electricity bill again? Or maybe God decided to fuck around with her mind and leave her like this? Making a disgruntled face and getting up, Ginko looks ahead to see utter darkness and nothing else._

_“My,my Gintoki you’ve become so different and lovely. Well you were always such a cute demon,” That kind voice froze her in place as her heart beats quickly and she slowly turned her head towards her precious person._

_“S-Shoyo-sensei…” Her voice crack a bit as her eyes began to water at the man before her who smiled at her warmly. He gaze at her gently and caring that she tried to rub away the stupid tears that wanted to fall. Suddenly two gentle hands softly pry her hands from her eyes and one was stroking her hair soothingly as she felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked away._

_“Gintoki…” Ginko looked back to see him a few steps away from her and a sad smile gracing his lips._

_“No...No Shoyo-sensei don't leave me again. Please,” Her eyes widen in panic as she tried to reach out for him only to see him smile warmly towards her. A light suddenly overtook him and she tried to reach out only to cover her eyes and wait for it to pass. What...what the hell is with her...she only cried for the first time when he left and when she...when she...fuck why can't she stop cry! Stupid tear glands and stupid emotions and...Looking at the ground with tears dripping off her cheeks, she bit her lip from letting any kind of emotion go through or any loud sobbing._

_“...Oi this isn't like you,” She stood still in place as she heard that voice and for him to be here now of all times. Was fate really this cruel to a person like her?_

_“What's an idiot like you doing here? You stalking me like that Gorilla, then go find someone else to bother because I’m in no mood to talk to you,” Ginko turned her whole body away and made sure not to look into his eyes. If she were to look...she would crumble...was this because she was female that she cries so easily or maybe she felt so in tune with her emotions that she thought she locked away behind that uncaring face of hers. Whatever the case...she doesn't like to look helpless or feel pity towards, but maybe becoming a woman change something. In her male self she was regarded as a lazy NEET samurai with a stupid look on his face,but others saw past that front and respected him for the sudden actions he help for them. So maybe things haven't really changed much since this happened,but there is just something off about this. Maybe it was...she stopped breathing when two arms wrapped around her waist and a strong chest presses against her back._

_What the hell is he doing! Why am I doing that stupid “doki, doki” and why are things different now with him…_

_“Can you at least tell me what's wrong? Or let me hold you like this until your tears are gone,” His voice softly whispers gently into her ear as she could feel herself relax against him and leans back into his embrace._

_“Why do you want to know? Why do you even care? Hehe...life is too fuckin cruel yet here I am continuing to be carefree when in the end nothing has change. Would you get the hell off me?” Ginko pries his hands off her waist until those very hands lightly grasp her wrists as she felt his bangs brush against the right side of her face. Something warm was pressed against her cheek as she felt her blush spread across her cheeks and her heart throbbing quickly._

_“Because...I care for you Gintoki,” Ginko froze as she turned her head to see a soft yet caring smile on Hijikata's lips. Wait...did he just say-_

* * *

 

“NO!...hah...it was all a dream. Just a weird dream,” Ginko jumps up from her futon as she holds her head with a disbelief look.

“Yeah just a weird dream...I mean some dreams are supposed to show what your heart desires...No way, nope, Stop, haha Ginko just needs to clear her mind and go train for a bit. Like I desire that stupid Tax robber pffft that's so funny. Man time to go train,” Ginko mumbles until she denies what she said and heads for the bathroom to get dressed.

Heading for the door was easy since Kagura sleeps like the dead,but climbing down the stairs that creak in the dead silence is not entirely easy. With the old hag and the cat-eared asshole, those two always have an ear out for anything out of the ordinary. Finally reaching the last step and holding her breath as she walks passed the shop, then once she hits the alley she releases her breath. It was still dark and a bit chilly, but after reaching the road that leads to Baka Ouji’s old place for his pets, is when she began to run. Sure jogging would have been nice, but the feeling you get when you run is more thrilling. Just picturing herself in a sticky situation and her own chance was to flee helped often not to mention she felt more nimble and quick in this body. Once arriving by the destination, she stopped for a bit and came across the hidden police car with Jimmy in it sound asleep. She smirks at the cherry boy and starts off again with two more runs around the building.

After that and reaching the big hole she made before, she caught her breath for a moment until she felt her hair stick to the nape and a bit of sweat rolling down her face. Wiping it off before letting out one more breath, she heads inside and for that perfect place she found when she first started to train. That lovely Sakura tree stood firmly and was a sight to always see as Ginko began stripping off her shirt and let her yukata hanging off by her waist. She held her sword in front of her and took a deep breath as she waited to strike. Time passed slowly until the light breeze hits her and she starts to move with long strokes of her blade. Then she swung with some more force to hear the sounds of the wood slicing the air. Satisfied with her progress she decides to try some more until her ears could hear the sound of footsteps trying to be silent. As she calls out the stupid idiot that was probably enjoying the view did she not expect to see the ugly mug of Mayora this morning or the idea that his eyes were practically looking over her body made the pit of her stomach warm. Or maybe that was just her hungry stomach not some butterfly shit that she continues to deny.

You know the usually how that talk about why the heroine is here and the love interest...there is no way she is listing that guy as her love interest...anyways the two of them talked but there were some insults and she did swipe a couple of cash from his wallet but what the fuck happened! For a moment kid you not, did the policeman looked a bit handsome up close...no his morning breath stink(not really)...yeah that's right and it looked as if he were going to kiss her. Haha that's pretty funny there was no way...but she did lick her lips and that was because they were a bit chapped. Yet for some reason she felt a bit closer with that idiot and maybe its because he sound so sure she was strong as her old self even though he did insult her a bit. Man asking Kagura for those mangas are really messing with her head,but could she possibly like Hijikata in that way.

“Shit...I really need help if all this self-monologuing is supposed to help me which is not. Maybe Pachie Boy can help or Zura… Nah that's too much of a hassle and Zura has been a bit weird lately so is Sakamoto that damn moron. JUMP could probably help me more than those people,” Ginko picks her nose as she head home for a nice morning bath and whatever sleep she can still get before cherry boy arrives.

* * *

 

“Ginko-chan! So is he your type?” Ginko blinked a bit and turned towards the three girls that sat around her and remember that she was a hostess. Not mention that she literally hated being around girls especially when it was about gossip and crap. What were they talking about again?

“Kazuma is so dreamy! I love to be teased by him any day unlike Ayano,” The girl whose name rhymes with Mira sighed with a lovestruck look on her face.

“Please Munakata is practically her type! Megane types are Ginko's favorites neh,” Blondie giggles in an overly cute voice as she felt herself internally groan at this fact.

“If that's so then Pace would be her type since he's always so adorable and silly,” Tuila the black haired one smiles victoriously as if she got her type right which none aren't.

“Girls please I'm not into the megane type haha. I rather date someone who still held the samurai spirit, a kind heart and a compassionate side,” Ginko smiles in a cute fake way hoping they avert this pointless conversation.

“Is that so...then what about Toshi?” Ginko felt her throat suddenly go dry and wanted to wring...oh that's right it was Kira! Still she wanted to wring that stupid idiot for moving the subject on the one person she did not want to ever discuss in a way.

“Mhm… He's cool and all but what is with that Mayo obsession? Its totally lame and brings down his character,” Ginko winces a bit at how rude she was being but couldn't argue that she had an obsession with sweets. Hm...maybe this is why she has bigger jugs than the girls.

“If only he fix that fault then he would have a girl around his arm by now,” Ginko looks down in thought as her mood dampens a bit as she thinks of the only girl who could have been in that position.

“I doubt anyone would have to be stupid enough to get past that problem or even worse have an obsession that's an opposite of him,” Ginko clenches her fists and flashes a big smile with her eyes shut from scaring the girls with the glare on her face.

“Oh my look at the time girls! Its seems that the next group is supposed to come so won't you go and visit somewhere else,” The three shiver at her words and smiled sheepishly as they hurried away from an intimidating Ginko who they still have no idea what upset her.

“Bitches…” She mutters not even noticing that someone was behind her until they cleared their throat and she jumped a bit surprised. Turning her head back she deadpans at the stupid idiot clad in his Captain Katsura outfit and the sunglasses moron who was holding back his laughter from catching her.

“Oi...does this look like the cabaret club? Go somewhere else losers,” She turns her head to give them an annoyed look as the two looked towards each other and shook their heads in disappointment. They each sat on Ginko's sides and watched her with some intense looks as she wasn't able to feel comfortable.

“Zura...Bakamoto...what the hell are staring at me like that for!” Ginko snaps at them as the two drink their glasses simultaneously making a tick mark appear on her forehead.

“Ginko, a lady isn't supposed to use vulgar words when remarking women in a different name,” Katsura gives her a displeased look as Ginko grit her teeth.

"Ahahaha...Zura is right Kinko! Then again there are a lot of rude women out there,” Sakamoto touches his chin lightly as the two glare at him.

“It's Katsura not Zura. Though that may be true there are kind and delicate women like Zurako,” Katsura crosses his arms as Ginko could feel her irritation building.

“And what's so delicate about yourself, you dumbass! You're worse than Sakamoto is,” Ginko points at Katsura with a glare and then looks back to see the other moron laughing.

“Ahahaha...thank you,” Sakamoto scratches his head as the other two yell at him that it wasn't meant as a compliment.

“Geez...what exactly are you two doing here? Are you trying to be a host or something?” Ginko ran a hand through her hair only to remember she was wearing extensions and didn't want to mess them up.

“Elizabeth told me that you would be working here so I assume that you were back to normal. I'm guessing that's not it,” Katsura gave her a blank look as she tried letting out some breaths out before losing composure in front of everybody.

“I'm just helping out here as a job and they wanted to recruit some guys. So they decided to use me as bait to lure in some ikemen which I have to admit they are pretty good-looking… Oh why the hell are you two looking at me like that!” Ginko loses at the disbelief on their faces as the two tried to lower their voices and talk like she wasn't in front of them.

“Zura, did you hear that! THE Kinko admitted guys were good-looking and was checking them out,” Sakamoto whispers as Ginko felt the urge to smack him here and now.

“It's Katsura not Zura. I agree...do you think she has finally accepted her fate to being a woman?” Instead of smacking them, Ginko smiles and grips the two idiots by the hair then bangs their heads together.

“Huh...Zura was your hair really this soft,” As the two wince from the pain and sat back in their seats, Ginko reaches out to lightly caress a strand of Katsura’s long hair who starts to flush at the close proximity of Ginko's face.

“Wow I wish my hair was like yours, but if I were to grow it out,then it be a hassle with the weather,” Ginko pouts unknowingly as the two watch her until Sakamoto reaches out and threads his hand through her hair.

“No your hair is really soft too and it kinda curls at the end a bit. Maybe you should grow it out Kinko,” Ginko grins at the compliment until a tray of food was placed loudly on their table to reveal a scowling Hijikata as she raised an eye at his expression.

“Oh you're that host Toshi! Thanks for the food Ahahaha,” Sakamoto moves his hands toward the food as Katsura reaches for some fruit. Ginko notices the look on his face hasn't changed until their eyes meet and it flashed disappointment. Leaving her surprise by that look, he bows a bit before heading out the room and heading down the hall that lead to the bathrooms and the back room.

“Hey you two I'll be back I need to take a dump,” She excuses herself not before catching the disapproval look on Zura's face and Sakamoto's laughter.

As she entered the hallway, she walked down passing the bathrooms and reaching the back room which should have been empty minus the figure that was relaxing on the couch. She made sure to not make any noise and slowly came in front of Hijikata who let his head rest back and sigh a deep breath. Then he raised it up and gave her an irritated look which started to piss her off.

“Oi...you know this place is supposed to be empty. What are you doing here by yourself? Did the Gori ignore you and left you all alone with Okita-kun?” She cooed the last part as she watch his eyebrows twitch and his mouth in a tight line.

“...do me a favor and leave me alone in peace, I have enough craziness from today and I don't need you to make it worse,” Hijikata laid his head back in place as Ginko sat next to him.

“That's so rude and I wasn't going to do anything, but sit here in silence,” Ginko closed her eyes and relaxes into the cushion for a bit until she begins to tap her fingers on her lap. Minutes later which really was about two minutes until she starts to him as Hijikata crack an eye at her.

“So you can't stay still for two measly minutes...hah...you're hopeless,” Hijikata rises himself as he stretches his arms a bit as Ginko frowns at him.

“I'm hopeless aren't you the hopeless one! You continue acting the cool guy only for the girls to run away because of your Mayo. Can't you try to tone it down a bit?” Now Hijikata scrunched his brows in anger at what she was asking him.

“...oh then why don't you try to tone down the sweets? You wouldn't want guys to think you are gaining something there. I thought you were supposed to keep an image as the main character,” Hijikata states in a bitter tone as Ginko felt herself get angry and give him a dead glare. She stood up as he did as well which kinda add a bit more fire to the fuel with her tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

“You did not just suggest what I think you did, so I will forgive you for being an asshole,” Ginko offers as the two continued their stare down as Hijikata glares at her.

“You did not try to talk me out of toning down Mayo like I think you did, so I will forgive you for trying to get in my business,” Hijikata watches as she rolls her eyes and cross her arms across her chest.

“I’m ssoor...sora...sorryyy…” Hijikata raises an eye at her failed attempt to apologize that he begins to chuckle until it comes out as a full on laugh.

“Oi what's so freaking funny!? Okay I will just wait here until you laugh yourself until you piss your pants,” Ginko grumbled a bit as Hijikata wipes away a tear that showed how much he enjoyed that.

“Sorry...aha...you just suck at apologizing that I couldn't help but imagine your brother trying to do the same. Haa...that was pretty enjoyable and I’m sorry for laughing at you and being rude,” Hijikata scratches his head as he looks away for a bit before looking back at her with apologetic eyes.

“I know we all suck at apologizing, you jerk. I’m sorry for trying to be nosy...I just don't like to hear those stupid dense girls talk about you like that...wait I mean insult you because that's supposed to be my thing. Anyways...this is awkward,” Ginko cracks a bemused smile as Hijikata flashes one back at her.

“Yeah...so why did you come here?” Hijikata crosses his arms as Ginko freezes at the question. Why exactly was she here again?

“Huh...I'm not sure maybe I was getting tired of gossiping and decided to take a break while those morons eat,” Ginko placed a hand over her cheek to lean on as Hijikata pursed his lips in a firm line and looked her way again.

“You know those two?” His question was referring to Zura and Sakamoto and Ginko raised an eye at the curious time he was using.

“Friends of my brother, and why do you ask?” Ginko watches as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to head out before stopping to look at her.

“Just playing my part as bodyguard, so are you coming or what?” Ginko fights a smile as the two walked in silence and reach the exit.

“Hijik-” As Ginko turned to talk to him, a flying bottle knocked him back and she blinked once then twice to see him on the floor with a bloody nose.

“Oh shit, are you alright! Who the hell-crap,” Ginko helped him up a bit and turned to scold the person responsible until she was met with the very doors of hell. She gulps at the woman in front of her while looking at the blonde shoulder length hair which is normally tied up at the back of her head, while her parted fringe that is done up in a bundle, held by two miniature kunai, both with red thread at the end, on each side. The part of her hair that isn’t tied is left to run down her cheeks, reaching past her chin.    
  
The Courtesan of Death, Tsukuyo wore a black kimono, without a right sleeve and exposing her right leg, decorated with autumn leaves, held by a red obi. On her right arm she sports a detached sleeve that goes from her wrist to her mid-biceps. She also wears fishnet stockings and black high-heel boots that reach just below the knee. Ginko smiles nervously as the said person who was drunk eyes her intensely while her allies sigh at their leader’s state.

“Oi...hiccup...Gintoki-sama when did your hair changed,” Hijikata and Ginko both deadpanned at the name and wonder how drunk is this woman.

“Haha sorry but my name is Ginko, you have the wrong-ow!” Ginko was pulled up by Tsukuyo by her dress as Tsukuyo stared at her in personal space, then looked down her body.

“Oh...haha you finally got one of these neh...Gintoki-sama,” Tsukuyo gripped Ginko's left boob who wince at the pain and tried to pry the woman off her.

“Ah Mama, isn't it nice of Kyoushirou-san to let us in?” Ginko stopped and felt her blood turned cold to see the okamas have arrived. Feeling the unease, Ginko could sense that tonight will be worse than before. Or maybe worse as she watches the okamas fight over the girls for the hosts and Shinpachi being use as a human weapon. Yup...its going to be a long day that's for sure.

* * *

 

_ “So have you figure out how to nab the bitch? I don't want to cause a scene and have any god damn witness, you hear me! The boss already as my ass about kidnapping her and wants to make sure she comes in one piece,” The dark figure slams a hand on the table loudly as the three flinched back in fear. _

_ “Don't worry, we have something that can help us. All we need to do is call her out using the Demon Vice-Commander as bait,” One states nervously as the other nodded at his suggestion. _

_ “And how is that supposed to happen hm...Enlighten me,” The figure lits a cigar as he inhales then exhales the smoke as two scrunch their nose from the smell. _

_ “Just trust us we ain't stupid to alert the cops about anything. Besides we already have a plan set, all we need is to deliver and watch the love birds get together anything else?” The leader of the group announces as he watches the man lean forward and blow smoke all over his face. _

_ “2 days left to get want you need now don't fail me or your ass is grass. Understood?” All three nodded and bow in respect as the figure watches them leave. _

_ “Now what shall I do with you?” The figure turns towards the figure leaning against the wall with a cheerful smile. He has blue eyes and vermillion hair, albeit his hair reaches his lower back and is always tied in a braid. He also has a single lock of hair sticking out from the top of his head. He wears a traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with a black and white top sporting elbow length sleeves, and gray pants that reaches the middle of his lower leg. _

_ “Eh? Already getting rid of me? You're so cruel Shitshiro-san and I’m here on orders from the boss and I also heard about a festival coming up soon,” Kamui watches in amusement as Shitshiro gets irritated by his name being called wrong. _

_ “Oi...it is not Shitshiro...hah what was that person thinking sending you in. You may be pirates and help us send slaves across the planets, but why do we even need protection from the likes of you,” Shitshiro (Shinshiro) eyes Kamui suspiciously until Kamui turns to the wall and punches a giant hole revealing the late evening of the day. _

_ “Does that answer your question? Now I will be off for some food, don't forget to let me know when you are done. Shitshiro-san,” Kanji walked passed the said figure who eyes bulged out in surprise at the destruction not even reprimanding him for saying his name wrong. Kamui smiles at the idea of facing off Mr.Samurai if he comes to stop these stupid idiots plan, but he have to see his stupid little sister and that floating glasses. Oh well he just have to wait and see if things go his way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you like it or is there something I should change? Should I stop with showing the bad guys plans? Do I have Kamui's character down a bit? Let me know how the story went and I hope to update soon!  
> *Kazuma and Ayano from Kazuma no Stigma  
> *Munakata from K  
> *Pace from Arcana Famiglia


	11. Games are just innocent, just make sure you play with the right people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have Shogun's game people! (≧∇≦)/  
> We have the randomness of Gintama!Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
> We have a little kiss scene here and there! ヽ(^。^)丿  
> We are getting close to where shit blows crazy and a reason to how Gintoki became Ginko which may be about 5 chapters at this point is what I say because i'm not sure what will pop in mind to reach it. o(^▽^)o  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Good work Hijikata-san,” Shinpachi smiles at the man who turned towards him with a surprise look.

“Yeah Good work…,” Hijikata crosses his arms as the two could feel a tick mark on their foreheads at the sound of drunken laughter and conversations a few feet from them.

“Is what I say, but why are you people still doing here!” Shinpachi points at the group which held a laughing idiot, a long haired idiot, four girls, a knocked out gorilla, a okama, and an uncomfortable Ginko who wanted to be far away from them as possible.

“Shut up, you four eyes! Ginko-sama is entertaining us since Gin-chan isn't here...hiccup...now bring out more booze!” A long, light purple hair girl tied up with flush cheeks from drinking yells at our megane. 

Sarutobi Ayame also known as Sa-chan wears dark-red glasses. There is a beauty mark under her right eye, and she is apparently big-breasted. Her usual attire consists of a Martial Arts training uniform top with its arms cut off and a red band wrapped around the waist. Her arms are covered by dark purple forearm sleeves that matches her scarf in the same color, and on her left breast she has a protection cup. She wears black boots and her legs are mostly uncovered, except for some black hot-pants.

“Oi! Aren't you also a four eyes as well! Haven't you guys notice that all the customers have left for the night and that the club needs to close up for cleaning which ack-” A bottle was thrown at Shinpachi as Hijikata stepped back from falling victim from the same woman that did the same thing to him.

“We are customers as well, now hurry up and bring out the booze already!” Everyone cheered as the two went to the back and did as they command.

“I must say I was surprised to know Gintoki had a sister,” A girl with brown eyes wearing her hair in twin ponytails and an orange flower covers her left eyepatch, a pink kimono short skirt and black thigh-length socks to go along with it.

“Ne…Kyu-chan don't you think Gin-chan is a bit like Gintoki? Except for the fact she has big breasts,” Otae smiles while placing a hand on her cheek as Ginko shivers at that women's words.

“Hm...you're right about that, but I'm surprised a lazy bum like him even has a sister. Speaking of him, where is that good for nothing?” Fearsome God Mademoiselle Saigou looks around as the two kunoichis started to sober up a bit at his question while Ginko froze in her seat in surprise.

“Gintoki...is probably fooling around like the pig he is and not giving a damn about any worries,” Tsukuyo clenches her fist and lets flames of rage engulf her as Ginko gulps at her fate if she were to ever turn back to herself.

“Sob...Gin-san how could you be so cruel in not saying a word, but I love how cruel you are for leaving me like this,” Ginko makes a disgruntled face towards Sa-chan not even surprised at her reaction.

“Kagura-chan, you're not worried about him?” Kyu-chan looks at the quiet girl who seemed to be in her thoughts until she looked up at the worried faces of the girls.

“No...I have Gin-chan here with me, so I don't feel lonely. Besides when Gin-chan gets back, I will give him Mama's scolding uh-huh,” Kagura smiles as the other girls looked a bit relieved to see.

“Sob...China Girl you're so strong, Gori...gori,” Everyone turns to look at the end of the table to see a crying Gorilla.

“Leader, I will help with scolding that stupid boy,” Ginko glares at Zura for that, but sighs in relief about how Kagura feels. Shinpachi and Hijikata finally come back with the booze and then is asked to stay which they tried to get out of but Otae wouldn't let them.

“Now we have enough players for Shogun game! Everyone makes some room and choose where you want to sit,” Otae smiles which some were pretty certain it was an evil one. Ginko blinks at the fact that both Zura and Sakamoto took the seats beside her as Hijikata had Shinpachi and Kagura beside him. Kagura made a face at Sougo for taking the spot next to her to get on Kondo's opposite side. Who in turn had Otae next to her that had Kyu-chan in the other side and the other remaining players.

“Now let's begin shall we,” Some gulped in fear at who will become Shogun while others had a competitive spark in their eyes to become Shogun.

“Ready,Go!” Ginko stayed back as Otae, Tsukuyo, Sougo, Kagura, Sa-chan, Kondo, Zura and Kyuubei rush forth for the sticks to become the Shogun and pitied Shinpachi for being the one to hold them.

“Mwauhaha! I’m the Shogun, now kneel before me Sadist,” Kagura held her stick in victory while others grumble their loss.

“Oi China, aren't you supposed give a command to person with the number you call on? Seriously how much of an idiot are you,” Sougo shrugs his arms as Kagura glares at him.

“Shut up stupid! I know how to play and watch me. Okay #5 has to give something to #8 and #2,” Everyone looked at their respective numbers and Ginko froze at the #5 staring at her in mockery.

“Alright who is #8 and #2?” Zura and Sakamoto raised their sticks to show their numbers as Ginko felt a bit relieved at that.

“Okay Gin-chan now give them something,” Kagura states bluntly as everyone looks at her and she wants to flee.

“Wait it could be anything right?” Ginko struggles with this one as Kagura nodded. Gulping from the pressure, Ginko eyes both of them and quickly grabs Zura's head first, then places a kiss on his cheek which he blushed over. She turned to Sakamoto only for him to pucker his lips towards her and she smack him in the head for that.

“There I am done with that stupid command,” Ginko crosses her arms as Sakamoto whines about the unfairness while Zura is shining in a sparkly light with a cute expression.

“1,2,3-I SHALL BE THE NEXT SHOGUN!”

“Yes! I’m the next shogun Ahahaha!” Sakamoto scratches his head as the others wonder how it was possible for that to happen.

“Now Kinko I order you to give me a kiss on-In your dreams dumbass!” Ginko yells at him which he laughs again as everyone sweatdrops.

“Okay #3 and #4 must make a cute pose and say “Kawai! to #6” Once again everyone looks down as Ginko feels as if someone really hates her or the writer just loves to screw around with her life.

“Now who is it?” Kondo blushes in embarrassment as he reveals he is number 3 and hopes Otae would like what she sees. Sougo deadpanned at his number and reveal it as some snicker at the thought of him doing something like that.

“Gin-san, I’m sorry,” Otae apologizes as others agreed with her which pissed Ginko off.

Kondo got up and twisted his body around to face Ginko with his butt sticking out and his two fists near his chin.

“Kawai!” Ginko felt nauseous and flinched at the scene before her while Shinpachi covered Kagura’s eyes.

Sougo waits for Kondo to sit down gets up, heads for Ginko then gets on his knees in front of her. He places his head on her lap and tucks his arms to make him feel comfortable. Looking up with an adorable cute face, he says “Kawai!”

Ginko felt her cheeks flush from the cuteness and didn't realize she placed a hand on his head, then said “Kawai… Ah haha nice one Sofa-kun now get off!”

When everyone watched Ginko fan herself and thought that she looked cute when she blushes. If it were Gintoki in her place blushing...it would be adorable.

“1,2,3!”

“Yes I’m the Shogun!” Sa-chan cheers as Otae scowls at her while Kyuubei pats her shoulder as comfort.

“Now #11, you must hand your underwear to #10,” Everyone blinked in surprised at the sudden turn of the game and looked over their sticks in hopes they didn't get called on. Kondo grips hard on his stick and hopes to god that he gets Otae’s underwear.

“I see...well it is the Shogun’s command. Here you go,” Saigou handed Kondo his underwear as everyone kinda felt sorry for him as his soul left his body.

“1,2,3!”

“So who's Shogun?” Everyone turned their sticks and to everyone's surprise Shinpachi turned out to be it.

“Eh? How did the Glasses get the power of the shogun? What an unlucky world we live,” Ginko covers her mouth and speaks to Sakamoto who crosses his arms and nods.

“I can hear you two! Okay uh...um…#2 do #9’s hair,” Everyone gave him a deadpanned look at his useless command.

“How lame and sad excuse of command you use up you virgin boy,” Kagura states as some nodded with her in agreement as Shinpachi glared at them.

“Hiccup...oi who the hell is #9?” Tsukuyo hiccups as Katsura raised his stick to show her and she came behind him to do his hair.

“Any request or you just fine anything, pretty boy?” Tsukuyo pulls out his hair from behind and starts mess with it.

“It's not pretty boy it's ow-!” Katsura felt his hair get pulled as Tsukuyo decided to go with a high single ponytail.

“There I have done the deed, now let's get moving,” Tsukuyo sat back down her seat and grabbed her drink as her eyes caught Ginko's. A bit startled by the eye contact she averted her eyes and looked back to see the girl looking at the Demon Vice-Commander.

“Alright two more games then we should all start heading home everyone. We can't keep the men from cleaning any longer,” Otae claps her hands to get everyone's attention and smiles.

“1,2,3!”

“My time has finally come huh...now who should be my first victim ah I mean that in a good way,” Sougo smirks as some began to get unease of the Prince of Sadist’s command.

“Alright #13 and #7, you shall play a game,” Sougo watches as everyone checked their sticks and Ginko swore under her breath as she revealed her number 7.

“Ah Danna how nice of you and you too Hijikata-san,” Ginko looked at him in horror as Hijikata held up his number with a displeased look.

“Now the game you two shall play is this,” Sougo holds up a box as the two paled a bit at the very game they are going to play.

“Ah Okita-san don't you think you should command them to do something else. This is um…” Shinpachi tries to convince him as Kagura scoffs at him.

“Oi Shinpachi it's just a game besides I don't see the harm in it unless the bastard coated with something,” Kagura glances at Sougo suspiciously as he gave her a dead look.

“Thank you China girl, now you two get to it,” Sougo pulls out a pocky and hands it out to Ginko who swallows down her saliva.

“Hell no! There's not even mayonnaise on it,” Hijikata protests as he felt Kondo pat his shoulder with a comfort look.

“It's just a game Toshi besides I’m sure Sougo means no harm. You can imagine her as Sakata-san,” Kondo states as everyone looks at him like he is being duped.

“That's even worse why would you suggest something like that! Alright fine...haa...get over here,” Hijikata motions Ginko to come who crosses her arms and narrows her brow at him.

“Nope you have to come over her Oogushi-kun, now hop to it unless you're scared,” Hijikata's eyes twitch at those words and reluctantly got up and came towards Ginko as she placed the end of the pocky in her mouth. Sticking out the tip for him to bite as well which he really wish this wasn't happening right now.

“”Okay now begin!” Sougo said in a bored voice which you could see his eyes twinkled in amusement as the two begin to chew on the pocky. Hijikata tries to avoid eye contact, but it would look too suspicious to Kondo and Sougo so he glance back at Ginko to see her focus on the sweet. 

It was like she was focus on it too well that she savor the sweet taste of the strawberry flavor and was in Sweet ville. Hijikata notices how close their lips are getting and could almost feel the ghost of her pink lips as he shivers from the thought of them touching. Until a hand karate chop the pocky to their surprise as Sakamoto tries to balance himself from falling and apologizes while everyone who was on the edge of their seats curses him or looks disappointed.

“Damn...I was so close to getting blackmail material,” Hijikata glares at him as he finishes up the snack and eyes Ginko who kept a neutral face.

“Now here's the last game everyone so be prepare,” Shinpachi states as he helps out the sticks away from him so he wouldn't get attack like last time.

“1,2,3! I shall be the last SHOGUN!”

“Yah! I’m finally the shogun! Hm...since we are running short on time now #1 must answer three question out of pure honesty,” Everyone sighs at how the last command wasn't anything crazy and look at their respective sticks.

“Oh Ginko-chan now be prepare for the questions,” Otae smiles at her which Ginko could feel the back of her spine shake in fear of what this woman would ask.

“Do you only _like_ guys?” Otae empathizes on “like” as some of the group who drinking spit take their drinks as Ginko pales at that question.

“Haha of course...I really...erm...like guys,” Ginko coughs out blood to prove her point as Shinpachi feels sympathetic towards her.

“Are you are virgin?” Otae cups her cheeks and loves the sight of Ginko squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

“...Yes I’m a virgin,” Ginko mutters as everyone jumps out in surprise.

“EH?” Ginko looks at them in confusion as the others can't wrap their heads around this information.

“What? You got a problem with me being a cherry girl!” Ginko snaps as some looked away while others stared at her intensely.

“No...um...thinking about your brother we all thought you lose it already,” Tsukuyo coughs out as everyone nods at this.

“...You know he may be a pervert, but he really is a virgin. It’s not like we find people to stop the desire of having another human’s warmth. We both decided to give it away to the one we truly love, but I doubt that will ever happen,” Ginko crosses her arms and leans back as she answers this until at the very end she mumbles the last part which a few caught.

“Wow so Gin-chan is a cheery boy like Yamazaki and Shinpachi...huh,” Everyone nods as Ginko watches them take in the information and sighs.

“Finally question “Are you in love with someone?” That question caught her off guard and she sat silently in her seat as everyone lean in to hear the answer.

“I don't know...I don't even know what that kind of love feels like and if I did then it was there temporary,” Ginko closes her eyes as she opens them with a bitter smile and answers as everyone fell back by that reaction.

“Ah Miss Ginko may we speak with you?” Everyone turned to see a host call her out as she nodded and excused herself. 

“Well...that was interesting,” Katsura speaks out as some agreed with as Otae was in her thoughts.

“Otae-chan… Are you alright?” Kyuubei looks at her with worried eyes as she looks back her and smiles.

“Ah yes I’m fine and we should all get going home, neh Shin-chan, Kagura?” People start to grab their things as Hijikata went to grab his uniform from the backroom where he left it. He still couldn't believe what he just heard and wonder if this were just a dream, but to hear a girl say something like that just seems so sad.

* * *

 

“Come on Miss Ginko! Let's have some fun tonight with us three you're bound to enjoy the night,” Hijikata caught three guys and it looks like they were trying to pick her up. 

“I said no so can you leave me alone already. You lot are annoying as hell and I don't need puppies nipping at my feet,” Ginko tried to move away until a guy wrapped his arm around her neck which Hijikata did not like at all.

“How mean and here we thought we pay you for your services. I mean you are a Yorozuya after all,” Hijikata felt his anger rise quickly at those words and clench his fist at how low this bastards are getting.

“Oh, you think that if I’m Yorozuya that I do that kinda crap. Don't fuck with me!” She gripped his arm tightly and quickly move behind and held his arm against his back as the others were stunned by this.

“Ow you fuckin bitch,” Ginko reveals a sadistic grin as she pushes him away and kicks him towards his friends who help him up.

“Now get lost you disgusting bastards,” The three glare at her as they turned to meet the cold glare of the Demon Vice-Commander and ran away for their lives. Ginko looks a bit surprised to see him there and starts to head for the backroom for her stuff, but to her sheer annoyance he was heading there too.

“Hey do you have to follow me? You really starting to creep me out with this new stalker side to you,” Hijikata scoffs at her remark and once they were inside, he found what he was looking for.

“You know those kids of yours left with Glasses’s sister and that Yagyuu kid. Are you alright walking home alone?” Hijikata looks at her as she thinks about it and bites her lip.

“I guess,” She grabs her items from the closet and turns to see him, waiting at the door.

“You didn't have to wait for me. It’s not like I asked you for anything,” Ginko walks beside him as he pulls out a cigarette and lits it.

“I’m just doing my job as a policeman besides you're a magnet for trouble to happen. Since its a nice night outside, j don't want to take any chances of it getting ruined,” Hijikata continues as they waved goodbye to the hosts and look to see a full moon illuminating its light.

“Wow that's such a nice compliment and I don't always cause trouble they just happened and appear out of nowhere,” Ginko muses as the two began to walk silently to her home. The sound of the quiet street this late sound so peaceful and Ginko enjoyed it. As they were almost a few steps away from her home, Hijikata finally clears his throat to get her attention.

“So your brother is a virgin?” Ginko eyes him in amusement as he had a tinge of red color his cheeks.

“Yes its surprising isn't it and yet people assume the worse of him, but know he's a good man. Why do you ask?” Ginko watches as he fumbles his hands inside his pockets and take a deep breath from his smoke.

“Just curious...what you said today when you answer those questions were they true,” Hijikata stares intensely in her crimson eyes as she stares back at him.

“Yes they were true,” Ginko eyes widen in surprise at the sad look in his eyes as Hijikata patted her head soothingly.

“Good night Perm head,” Hijikata began to turn around until he felt something hold him back and he turned to feel something pressed against his lips. His eyes widened in shock as Ginko mirrors his and she jumps back a few steps.

“I..I...you asshole why did you turn your head! I was trying to...what was I trying to do...my body just moved on it's own and,”Ginko fumbles as Hijikata stands there like a statue until he regains composure and doesn't know how to describe this burning feeling on his lips.

“Calm down and its your fault for grabbing me out of nowhere. Just what were you trying to do,” Hijikata sighs out loud as Ginko stops then turns to him with a depressed look.

“My first kiss...it was taken away in a stupid cliche manga scene. Give it back, you Mayo freak! Give it back,” Ginko grabbed a fist hold on Hijikata's uniform as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. Hijikata watches her and everything that he felt today irritated him because of her interacting with those perm head’s friends. So why was he acting this way towards her...he couldn't seem to find a solution.

“You want it back?” His question was supposed sound stupid,but it was more of a way of teasing her.

“Yes you shithead that is what I just said. Ugh...why me,” Ginko lets go of him and sighs depressingly until she felt warm hands cup her cheeks.

“Don't blame me since you wanted it back,” Hijikata states lowly as Ginko felt herself shiver from his voice and his blue eyes consume her.

“What...are you…”Warm lips press against hers as she looks at him in surprise and raised a hand to hit him, but entwine in his hair instead. Their bodies pressed closer and she could feel her whole body warm up from this sudden action. His hands that cupped her cheeks were now wrapped around her waist as they kissed and her back hits a pole. 

But Hijikata did know that he be damned if he let anyone else touch her or better yet kiss her.

* * *

 

“Sakamoto, My spies have told me that something big is supposed to happen in two days. Have you heard anything from your side?” Katsura sipped his tea that he made as Sakamoto laid against the couch and looked at him.

“Nothing Mutsu has been trying to speak with the man in charge of keeping track of ships, but he hasn't shown his face yet. He might be working with them or something else has happened,” Sakamoto focuses on Katsura's face that held a worried gaze.

“I’m worried about Gintoki...she might be a possible target since she's around that Shinsengumi,” Sakamoto nods and leans back against the couch to look at the ceiling.

“She may be able to handle herself but if they use something else to their advantage she be easier to take down. I also notice how close that Demon Vice-Commander is with her, and I don't like it,” Katsura stares at him in surprise while Sakamoto keeps his eyes on the ceiling just picturing the stars shining above them.

“Sakamoto you almost sound jealous, excuse me if I sound wrong,” Katsura waits for his response as the perm head turned and flashes an amused grin while reveal his eyes behind the lenses.

“Ahaha I do don't I. I feel something warm every time I see her and think she looks so cute,” Sakamoto laughs as Katsura smiles as well.

“I can't say I don't agree and I don't like the scum associating themselves with her. I never felt this way towards anyone besides Elizabeth and...Speaking of her, where is she?” Katsura begins to forget where he last saw Elizabeth until the door opened to reveal a flushed Ginko and Elizabeth.

“Gintoki...are you alright? You don't have a fever or anything,” Katsura came to place a hand on her forehead as Ginko flushes more over the contact and collapses into his arms.

**“Gintoki!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my now what could be wrong with our Ginko! Let me know what you guys think- was it good or bad anything? Did you guys enjoy the game cause I did and I couldn't STOP picturing it in my head. If only I could draw xc See you next time ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	12. Never ever put any trust towards a penguin, they are tricky people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of what happenned with Ginko and Hijikata  
> Aso to explain Elizabeth's appearance for an amazing person King Kagura which you guys should check her stories its incredible.   
> A bit of blackmailing from Sougo CX  
> A weeping mother gorilla, a penguin who for some reason in this chapter I made a bit of a trouble maker for our permy heroine  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Morning sunlight emerges through the window as it slowly creeps up to a silver perm head girl with a peaceful expression which turned into a frown.

“Ugh...stupid sun...I don't want to get up,” Ginko turns to her left to feel something broad and soft, then opens her beady eyes to see a chest. A naked chest…not a female one…a naked male chest…

She quickly gets up and checks underneath the blanket then sighs in relief that her pajamas are on. Wait...her pajamas...but she was wearing the dress when...now that she thinks of it she has to burn that stupid dress.

* * *

 

_ The kiss lingered a bit longer until Hijikata quickly released her with a guilty look as she stopped and questioned in her mind about his behavior. _

_ “I’m...sorry I don't know what came over me. You can just forget it never happened,” Hijikata's voices sounds cold as Ginko could feel her blood running cold. _

_ “What!” _

_ “I said forget that didn't happened,” Ginko felt her lips twitched from anger and her eyes glared at him fiercely. _

_ “No I won't forget you asshole! That was my FIRST kiss and you just went up and kissed me back now you want to act like one of those cold ikemen who suddenly have a change a heart and spout those lines. Look you fucking Mayora don't you show me that look and don't ever come close to me if you don't want to kiss me in the first place. Spare me the mix signals and tell me what you are so sorry for!” Crimson eyes revealed anger mixed in with sadness as Hijikata bit his lips and ran a hand through his hair. _

_ “I...I...don't know why I kissed you and fuck! Why the hell did it feel so right...I was remembering how you act around those friends of your brother's and how you touch their hair or kiss them on the cheek. You're a girl for crying out loud don't you think that's sending a message!” Ginko blinks a couple of times to understand what he was saying then crossed her arms and released them as one scratched her head. _

_ “How is that sending a message? Its just Sakamoto and Zura,” She started to frown at the disbelief look on his face followed by a sigh and him rubbing his palms into his eyes. _

_ “ _ **_Just_ ** _ ….do you….no you don't or else we wouldn't have this conversation,” Ginko felt her eyebrow twitched at that statement and came closer to pull away his hands then lightly laid them in her own. _

_ “Hey...you wouldn't have to be jealous of them? Ha...you! The Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi is jealous of two guy's over me. Stop playing around already,” Ginko jest with a smirk only for it to fall from how silent he was. _

_ “I’m not. I bet you anything one of them probably show you a side that you've never notice before,” Ginko's hands froze as she recalls the party and Sakamoto's words and expressions. _

**_“Guess I couldn't help but be soft to a friend I care for. I will see you in a bit Kinko”_ **

_ “So something did happen with one of them,” Ginko felt her breath hitched at the light shining in Hijikata's blue eyes that stared intensely into her own. _

_ “Y-yeah right he was just being a worrywart anyways aren't you a little too close,” Ginko stuttered a bit as Hijikata came a mere inches from her face and her cheeks were flush from this sudden action. She quickly shut her eyes and was expecting a kiss,but felt the hairs rise as a breath of air wave over her ear. _

_ “Are you playing games with me or not? I wonder which one of us will fall, now goodnight Madame Permy,” Hijikata smirks at her expression as he begins to head home and Ginko stood there with a shock expression. Hearing steps behind her, she turned hoping the kids didn't come out only for Elizabeth to appear. _

_ “...Ginko, what kind of game are you playing with the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi?... Or are you two lovers?” Elizabeth lifted her sign as Ginko felt a blush overcome her. _

_ “What the hell! I'm not playing anything and there is no way in whatever world that I end up with him,” Ginko crosses her arms and began to head home as Elizabeth follows as well. _

_ “...what about Sakamoto or Katsura? I think you have a better chance with them,” Ginko felt herself blush intensely at the thought of kissing Zura or Tatsuma like Hijikata. Oh man she's picturing it and god she feels like a pervert at what happens next after kissing like that. _

_ “Shut up, you dumb looking duck!” Ginko tries cover her face as Elizabeth tried to look at her, but notices the tips of her ears red. They arrived home only for her to feel dizzy and a bit lightheaded from blushing too much. _

* * *

 

“Ah, I remember…but why in the hell are you two doing in my bed! And which of you perverts changed me!” Ginko begins to yell at the two snuggled on her sides until she was completely unaware of an arm snaking around her waist and pulled her towards their chest. She looked up to see Sakamoto's face a bit too close to her and she was remind of Elizabeth's words well sign.

Sakamoto really does has a nice face and his brown eyes he usually hides behind those tacky shades kinda ruin it. His perm wasn't much worse than Ginko's but it looked nice to twirl around in her fingers if she-WAIT! STOP! What in the hell is wrong with her speaking of which why isn't she escaping his embrace!

“Damn it you permy laughing idiot let go of me! This is sexually harassment I’m telling you,” Ginko struggles to escape and finally does only for Zura to pull her in.

“Are you both fucking around I swear I will cut off your dicks and feed them to you! Oi Zura wake the hell up,” Ginko slaps his cheeks to wake him as he grumbles and wipes the sand out of his eyes.

“It's Katsura not Zura...Ginko I know we are childhood friends, but aren't you a tad too close to me,” Zura points this out as Ginko felt her anger rise and then outside where Tama was sweeping she turned her head at the sudden loud voice earlier in the morning.

“LIKE HELL I WAS!” Ginko yells followed by the sound of hitting and screams that Tama ignored then head inside to see what else needed to be done.

“Now which one of you changed me and why are you in my house!” Two beaten up idiots looked up at the woman who had her hands placed against her hips as she held an irritated look on her features.

“Firstly this is an apartment that you hardly ever pay rent and secondly Elizabeth changed you,” Katsura points as she glares at him as he looked away from her.

“Ahaha what a way to wake up in the morning huh Zura. Also I came through the window,” Tatsuma laughs as he scratches his head as Ginko could feel her level of annoyance rise.

“Its Katsura not Zura and what are you Natsu Dragneel? I broke in through the front door,” Katsura crosses arms in disapproval as Ginko stare at him with a blank look.

“You're one to talk Erza Scarlet! Now can the both of you get out I’m going to take a bath!” Ginko grabbed her clothes and head for the bath as Sakamoto smirks at Katsura.

“What?”

“If I’m Natsu then that would make her my Lucy ne Zura or shall I say Erza,” Katsura stared at him in surprise at that logic and glared at him.

“Lucky for you this fanfic is a Ginhiji and there is no hope for you,” Katsura crosses his arms as Sakamoto stops to think.

“True but love rivals could always change that,” Katsura tilted his head a bit to think of it and nodded.

“Good point...wait where did Elizabeth go? Not aga-” Katsura faced the audience with a silly grin only to be hit by Elizabeth's sign.

“Eh? Ginko I thought you were showering,” Sakamoto turns to her only to notice a towel on her head and her usual outfit as she dries her hair.

“Like I’m leaving you two to screw around here. Oh yeah Zura, Elizabeth left that for you...ahh...I really don't want to do anything today,” Ginko lets the towel hang around her neck as she plopped herself on the couch with one leg crossing the other.

“I see...well then Ginko, we have to discuss something utterly important,” Katsura reads Eli’s sign and returns his attention on the said person who was picking her nose.

“Ugh...what's going on you moron?” Katsura made a face and clears his throat before he speaks.

“It appears something big is happening tomorrow and I want to prepare you if anything goes wrong and you get nabbed. Sakamoto received this tracking devices which all these three are connected to this cute ribbon that you have to tie on your hair,” Katsura showed her a ribbon that had Elizabeth's face printed all over as she stares at this...thing.

“What's so cute about this ribbon? If anything I say you're trying to make me your poster girl to get people to join your faction,” Ginko held the ribbon out and examined it as Katsura stares at her in shock.

“How did you know?”

“Wait you were seriously going to do that! I told you I’m trying to live a peaceful life not have the tax robbers up my ass because of some sketchy advertising,” Ginko felt a tick mark on her face and jabbed a finger towards Zura.

“Ahaha...you two are so funny, but I think these would look better on her,” Sakamoto held out some fabric until Ginko reveal it to be a sexy underwear with the words “Space Babe” on the front.

“Like hell I would wear that! Though I’m flattered to be called that, but anyways I will figure out about where to put the tracking device since you morons are coming up with ridiculous ideas,” Sakamoto was left with a red mark on his cheek as Ginko thought of where to place it.

“But my idea was better,” Zura pouts as Ginko snickers at his weird behavior and pats his head.

“Yeah,yeah you think that...oi what with that face!” Ginko watches as his face turns red and Sakamoto stares at the two blankly.

“N-nothing you just look um...not yourself wait crap I said that wrong. I mean you look divine,” Katsura fumbles with his words as Ginko jumps back in surprise.

“Hey Kintoki, you know I think I have feel-” A knock at the door interrupted Sakamoto's sentence as Ginko waits for him to finish, but decides to call out who it is.

“Who is it?”

“Ah Danna, Kondo-san and I need a word with you,” Sougo’s familiar voice makes Ginko panic as she grabs Zura and throws him in her room. Then she grabs Sakamoto from his hair and hauls in there as well while checking anything in place until she notices Eli's sign and chucks it in the kitchen. She fixes herself and calls them in as they entered inside dressed in their usual uniforms.

“Yo Gorilla, Sofa-kun(Its Sougo) what brings you here?” The two sit on the opposite side of the table and Kondo closes his eyes then looks at her with a worried look. 

“Yorozuya...please pretend to be Toshi’s girlfriend,” Kondo bows as he grips his pants and Ginko's jaw is hanging open at what she just heard.

“Wait! I heard that wrong...does the Mayora have a diarrhea problem? It must be that mayonnaise,” Ginko scratches the back of her head as Sougo nods.

“See Kondo-san I told you...Danna is the perfect candidate she even knows Hijikata's health problems,” Ginko eyes at Sougo in annoyance as he pretends to whistle.

“I can see that, but anyways please Yorozuya. Mama needs you to pretend to be Toshi’s girlfriend just for one day,” Kondo begins to tear up a bit as he dabs his eyes with a handkerchief as Ginko deadpans at the word “Mama.”

“Oi I don't need anymore mothers in here worrying about their sons finding shitty loves or crying Gorillas. I already have enough of Kagura trying to act all motherly with me, and why should I pretend to be that damn smoker's girlfriend. I have standards to uphold,” The two deadpanned at that last sentence as Ginko glared at their faces.

“Danna you have standards? Oh well make sense, but Kondo-san is willing to pay anything for that bastard Hijikata. Since you need the money, I suggest you out of charity,” Ginko snorts at that last part and rolls her eyes as she looked towards Kondo who was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Please Yorozuya, I will pay for anything for you to help. I will end up throwing a free parfait,” Kondo clasped his hands together and begs as Ginko is not surprised at his usual antics.

“First off why do I have to pretend? Secondly will the bastard be happy about this? Thirdly make it two parfaits,now go ahead and tell Gin-san your story,” Ginko relaxes into the cushion as Kondo clears his throat to tell his story.

_ “It started like this…” _ Kondo looked up at the ceiling as the other two followed but didn't understand what was supposed to happen. Kondo sweat dropped a little then complained about how no one played the clip and pressed play.

_ Earlier today, Kondo went to come visit Toshi for something important and as he arrived to his destination. Toshi was already set to head out somewhere and was unaware of his presence until he turned to face him. The two chatted up until Yamazaki came and reported about how some of the men were confused on today's schedule. _

_ Toshi turned to Kondo and said he could wait for him in his room while he takes care of this. Kondo *’enters the room only to spot a letter on Toshi's desk with pretty cursive addressed to him. _

_ At first Kondo ignored it as he could until he gave up to read it anyways. _

“Oi! Isn't that prying into his privacy! Why didn't you held out longer!

_ After reading the contents, it seem to him that a girl fancy Toshi and he didn't want any of that for what he could tell. She already told him the time and place she will be waiting so knowing the girl would be. He devised a plan to let her down and leave him alone, but plan A would ruin his chances with Otae. Plan Y seemed perfect as long as Yorozuya would agreed and he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. _

“Why in the hell am I plan Y?”

_ With that he met up with Sougo and discuss his feelings, then they sent out to the Odds Jobs place. Now this is where they are now… _

“So now you know Yorozuya, we need your help!” Kondo felt his tears form as Ginko flinched a bit at the sight. Sougo pat Kondo's shoulder and looked back at Ginko with a certain light in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

“Kondo-san, why don't you grab something from the kitchen? I will talk with Danna,” Kondo nods and wipe his eyes as he head for the kitchen while Ginko stare at Sougo suspiciously.

“Now Danna would you mind helping out and don't worry I will be hiding close by in case anything goes wrong. Of course you will get paid and have three parfaits treated by Hijikata,” Sougo crossed his arms behind his head and crossed his legs as Ginko grasp her chin.

“And all I have to do is act like a bitch and say I’m his girl, then make sure she just gets the message,” Ginko gazes into his eyes as Sougo half-smiles at her words.

“Pretty much, but...you should agree to this Danna or this might be spread around Kabuki District,” Sougo pulled out what appeared to be photos and flipped them around to reveal Ginko against the pole being kissed by Hijikata.

“What the fuck! For your information, he did it to me and I was hoping to file for him arrest,” Ginko flushes at the idea that Sougo finally got that blackmail he wanted from yesterday and judging by the smirk he was pleased with her denial.

“Oh...interesting, but you know no one is going to believe that with these babies. Now Danna do I have your cooperation,” Ginko grumbles at this unfairness and scratches her head while looking back at the prince of sadists.

“Fine, but who in the hell took those photos,”Sougo held the photos against his mouth to cover the smile forming.

“Oh a reliable resource, now we will see you tomorrow Danna. Dress usual...Oi Kondo-san, its time to go she agreed already,” Sougo got up as Ginko tried to think who would have caught her at the time until it hit hurt like a brick wall.

“Thank you so much Yorozuya! We will see you tomorrow,” Kondo followed Sougo as Ginko could feel her irritation building up at that damn missing person who wasn't near Zura's side. When he sees that damn weird penguin looking person, there will be hell and to add to that fire of dressing her into her pajamas he probably has some other photos as well.

“Gintoki what's this about a kiss with the Shinsengumi's Vice-Commander?” Ginko flinched at the sudden dark aura behind her as she meets the slight anger and disappointed eyes of Tatsuma and Zura. Before giving Elizabeth any hell, Gin-chan has to get herself out of this predicament first.

* * *

 

_ “Everything is set,” Shitshiro looks at the goons nodded as Kamui glances back at the interaction between them. _

_ “Yes tomorrow we will have our prize and deliver her to the boss. I bet that stupid Commander has no clue about anything, but some random chick getting at his friend,” The head chuckles as the others half smiles at his words. _

_ “Alright then...Kamui make sure these idiots nab the chick and don't let her escape,” Shitshiro stares at the Yato who distracts himself with twirling his umbrella until he looks at him. _

_ “How boring...but fine I will help. Oh should I break her leg or arm from escaping?” Kamui smiles as the others shivered at that face. _

_ “No we need her in one piece,but if you happened to come across the damn Shinsengumi then you can raise hell for all I care,” Shitshiro swallows as he tries to ignore the idea of what kind of ideas this guy was thinking. _

_ “Oh now that sounds exciting! Hopefully I meet a worthy opponent tomorrow now if you excuse me I’m starving,” Kamui heads out the door as he could feel his blood began to pump at the idea that he will face samurais tomorrow. That race always seem intriguing and their so called samurai spirit always had him interested. With a slight hop in his step, he enters the usual food stand that always held his big appetite. He hears the ringing on his communicator that Abuto’s always nagging at him to carry with him in case he got lost. That idea was laughable since he at least knows where to get food and find a good fight. Looking down at the screen, his eyes widen in surprise as his lips form into a pleased smile. _

_ “Ah Shinsuke, how may I be of service?” Kamui held it near his ear at the voice of a valuable opponent he wanted to face off one day. _

_ “Really? Well I will see what I can do, see you soon. Ah try not to die alright because you made a promise with me,”Kamui smiles dangerously as he has two jobs for tomorrow, but the question in his mind was wondering is it possible to see that Mr. Samurai again _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update now we are getting close to the Kidnappings Kabuki Girls ARC! So let me know what you guys think? And I will try to post it sooner! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ
> 
> *Erza Scarlet- Fairy Tail  
> *Natsu Dragneel- Fairy Tail  
> *Lucy Heartfilla- Fairy Tail


	13. The most precious the person, the harder it is to let them disappear from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey everybody I'm back with a new chappie yeah! Also I hope you enjoy this one!  
> Let's see we have Ginko and Sougo parts and Hijikata with the Yorozuya kids and Sadaharu as well!  
> There is a fightingish scene but I'm kinda never good with those so hopefully its a tad decent and not confusing. So Enjoy!

“Oi...why didn't you idiots go home yesterday!” Ginko stares blankly at the two who were being served tea from Shinpachi as Kagura lean against Sadaharu’s body and munched on her snack. The two idiots were sitting on the couch with an unhappy expression which made Ginko annoyed.

“Going on that job is dangerous! Didn't you hear what I said last chapter!” Katsura sips on his tea as Shinpachi and Kagura watch with interest what they were talking about.

“I still can't believe you let him kiss you…” Sakamoto mutters as a dark gloomy aura surrounds him to which Kagura eyed him at his words.

“Get over that already! Jeez...you act like I lost my virginity or something to some noob like Shinpachi and it was a sucky first time. Anyways I already took the job plus I have that other job Mutsu gave me so put a sock in it,” Ginko placed her hands on her hips and sigh as the two grumbled more complaints.

“Oi! Who are you calling a noob,you permy haired ass! You don't even know if I would be bad at the first time,” Shinpachi felt a tick mark on his forehead and yells at Ginko who picks her nose.

“Shinpachi...not all those pornos or videos will help you understand the first time. You don't even know the physical form of a woman's body and have only that creepy Otsu body pillow,” Kagura picked her nose and face the other way as Shinpachi wheeled his anger at her.

“Kagura-chan! Girls like you aren't supposed to say things like that! My Otsu pillow is not creepy,” Everyone scoffs at his words as Shinpachi decided to ignore the idiots.

“Anyway you can't go for those damn scums,” Katsura coughs as Sakamoto nods in agreement with Zura.

“Gin-chan, Shinpachi and I have to go help, Big Sis, so be careful on your job alright,” Kagura stood up and walked over to tell Ginko who in return smiled a bit.

“Alright Gin-chan promises now go on ahead,” Ginko pats her head as she grins at her and calls Sadaharu while dragging Shinpachi in tow.

“Wait...Kagura-chan I don't think-wahhh,” Shinpachi couldn't finish his sentence as he was dragged out the door.

“Do they know about the job?” Sakamoto softly speaks as Ginko sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“Ahh...no they don't but all they know is I have one from the Gorilla and Mutsu. Those two will be alright and if you excuse me I have to make myself decent for this stupid farce to be over,” Ginko stands up and heads for her room as Sakamoto shares a worrying look with Katsura.

“Zura… I don't like the feeling of this. Something bad is going to happen when she goes out there,” Sakamoto clasps his hands together as he thinks about the whole thing.

“It's Katsura not Zura. I don't either, but it can't be helped. She's a walking disaster,” Katsura leans back on the couch and gets lost in his thoughts. What the two didn't realize was that Ginko was still at her bedroom door, listening in on their conversation.

“Idiots,” Ginko looks down with a sad smile and heads for the shower.

* * *

 

“Shinpachi hurry up or we will never catch him!” Kagura complains as she rides Sadaharu with Shinpachi running after the two.

“Catch who?...huff...And what was with...that lie back there?” Shinpachi wheezes a bit as Kagura and Sadaharu suddenly stopped which cause him to fall back hard on his ass.

“Oi! A little warning next time,” Shinpachi brushes himself off as he looks to where the two were focus on.

“There he is...hm...dressed in his uniform I see,” Kagura grasped her chin as she watches Hijikata let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

“Um...why are we following Hijikata-san?” Shinpachi tilts his head in confusion as Kagura sighs deeply.

“Shinpachi...no wonder you're not the most popular character. I heard Zura crying in his sleep about...I think...it was that evil Demon Vice-chief deflowering his Gin-chan. Oh and Sakamoto told me that asshole stole Gin-chan’s first kiss,” Shinpachi glared at that jab towards his character until his expression bulged out in surprise.

“Dondake!” The two jumped into an alley as Hijikata looked their way until the two realized that Sadaharu was still standing there.

“Oh no Sadaharu!” Kagura cries dramatically as Hijikata strolls over to him and the two watch in interest at what was going to happen next.

“Oi! What are you doing here by yourself? Isn't China Girl or Megane with you?” Hijikata stops in front of Sadaharu who barks happily and he reaches to pet Sadaharu on the head.

“ARF!” Sadaharu points his head in their direction that they ran off to as Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the two heads popping out to watch him.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Kagura sighs as the two come out and change their demeanor all of sudden.

“Mayora! Do you like Gin-chan!” Kagura states bluntly as his cigarette falls out of his mouth in shock while Shinpachi looks away from embarrassment.

“Ah…” Hijikata runs a hand through his hair as he fought back the red that was coating his cheeks. Kagura tilted her head patiently but enjoyed the way Hijikata was acting.

“I don't know,” Shinpachi and Kagura felt a burst of anger at those words that yelled at him.

“You don't know! I can't believe it...Mayora is a cruel cold ikemen,” Kagura crosses her arms as Shinpachi nods.

“Oi! Who you calling a cruel ikemen! I just...damn it how can I explain it with you?” Hijikata glares at her until he averts his eyes and looks at the two kids with an uncomfortable look.

“Hm...I know! Have about we sit down somewhere and discuss this?” Shinpachi suggested as Hijikata felt relieved for that and followed the two towards the direction of the park.

* * *

 

“Ah Danna, looking good as always,” Sougo calls out from downstairs to where he was waiting for her.

“Yeah yeah I know I look fabulous now let's get this crap out of the way,” Ginko climbs down to meet him as the two decided to form a plan and speak alone for a bit. They were a bit early for the meeting point, but Ginko decided it was for the best as she pulls Sougo to the side.

“Yes, Danna?” Sougo looks at her in wonder as Ginko clears her throat a bit.

“Sougo...do you happened to know who I am exactly?” Sougo blinks at those words, but then looks down which sort of confirmed Ginko's words.

“What are you talking about, Danna?” Ginko smiles sadistically then pulls out something from yukata and hands it to him.

“In case things don't go so well as we planned, I have a tracker on me if I get nabbed or something,” Sougo grips on the things as he looks up to see her heading off.

“Danna...you're not expecting for the worse?” Sougo looks a bit worried as Ginko stops and turns toward him.

“That worried look doesn't suit you beside I have face a lot of crap so might as well add this to the list of stupidity of the Great Sakata Gintoki. See you later Soda-kun,” Gintoki flashes a big grin at him as she heads for the place.

“Its Sougo...Danna,” Sougo felt his lips formed into an amused smirk and he headed off for his hiding spot where he will observe from above with the sniper gun he borrowed.

* * *

 

“Okay so I don't particular know how I feel for the permy head. I feel a bit sorry for her to being pushed as the main character since your stupid boss went off running again. She...is pretty different from her,” Hijikata thought of Mitsuba as he spoke his feelings out to the two, but really he was only facing Sadaharu.

“Ah Hijikata-san, we are right here not in front of you like Sadaharu,” Shinpachi sighs as Kagura strokes Sadaharu's head as Hijikata sighs and falls back on the grass.

“Neh...Mayora is that  _ “her” _ you talking about that Sadist's sister,” Kagura watches as he tenses up from just mentioning about her then kicks his stomach.

“Ow! What the hell China!” Hijikata grasp his stomach as Kagua scowls at him while Shinpachi watches from the sidelines.

“Of course they are different dumbass, but as long as they make a difference in your life you should grab on to it. I may not understand much about what happened in your past love life, but Gin-chan is living in the present so you might as well grab on to it. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy especially when things looked bad or for her to end up liking someone like you,” Kagura grips her hands into tiny fists as Hijikata looks at her in understanding, but wonders if that last sentence was a jab or compliment. 

“You're right China Girl...but why the hell do I feel like this? Get anger over the idea of guys touching her or find her amusing at some points…” Hijikata sighs as Shinpachi decides to speak up and came closer to the two.

“Hijikata-san...that means you like her don't you?” Hijikata stares at him in shock before he starts to chuckle to a laugh as the the two wondered if he had lost his mind.

“Oh no Pachie-san! You broke him,” Kagura placed her hands on her cheeks with an horrid look as the two glare at her.

“Anyways why aren't the two of you with her?” Hijikata looks at Shinpachi who stare at him with a puzzled look.

“Wait a minute...Hijikata-san don't you know?” Hijikata gave him a confused look as he tilt his head to the side.

“Gin-chan took a job from the Gorilla to pretend to be your girlfriend for this chick that sent you a letter and meet her today,” Kagura picked her nose as Hijikata eyes widen in surprise and took out his phone to dial Kondo's number.

_ “Toshi? Is something wrong?” _

“Kondo-san, did you have the Yorozuya pretend to be my girlfriend?” Hijikata waited but heard a deep sigh from the other line as he felt his stomach fill with unease.

_ “...yes but it was to just scare off the girl from this letter that you got two days ago” _

“Wait what letter! I never received any letter,” Hijikata brows scrunch up together in concern as the kids start to feel uneasy.

_ “Yes you did! When you told me to wait inside your room it was on the desk” _

“Kondo-san there was nothing on my desk when I left...damn it,” Hijikata swore as the kids watch him with a concern look.

_ “Toshi? What happened?” _

“That day...Yamazaki told me that there was some suspicious activity in the barracks. It's possible that someone broke in to drop off that letter,but for what purpose...Oi! What happened to the letter!” Hijikata grips his fist tightly now feeling the icy cold spread up to his stomach as he hoped Kondo may still have it.

_ “I left it where it was until I was called in for something then when I return it wasn't there anymore” _

“Kondo-san, where is Yorozuya right now!” Hijikata could feel his heartbeat race in fear that this was all a setup and now that stupid idiot has just tossed herself headfirst.

_ “I will text you the location and meet you there! Sougo is with her at this moment so let's hurry and catch up to them” _

“Alright I will see you there with China and Megane,” Hijikata end the call and received the text as the two came up to him.

“Mayora...is Gin-chan really in danger?” Kagura looks down with a sad look as she grips onto her umbrella tightly.

“For now I don't know, but let's hurry up to those dumbasses and make sure of it,” Shinpachi and Kagura nodded with a determined look as the four head for the location Kondo had sent them.

* * *

 

“This is Sougo 13...how’s your status over?” Sougo was perched on a roof across from where Ginko was standing with a sniper to help him scan the area for any activity.

“This is Parfait 13...nothing out of the ordinary yet...Hey what’s that crunching sound over?” Ginko looks around for that girl to appear until she hears a sound coming from the communicator.

“It’s just your imagination...crunch...Parfait 13. See the dog yet over?” Sougo munches on his bag of chips beside him as Ginko felt a tick mark.

“No I haven’t...wait a minute are you munching on chips and didn’t want to share Sougo 13!” Ginko squinted her eyes to see him reach for a chip to munch on and could tell he was enjoying this.

“You didn’t say over, so I won’t respond back over,” Sougo smirks at the irritated look on Ginko’s face as she tries to flip him off.

“This is a waste of time and I’m starving...ugh...hurrying up whoever you are, Gin-chan is going to starve,”Ginko stomach begins to grumble out of hunger as she groans in misery. Sougo debates whether or not to share until he catches someone approaching her with a fan covering their face. The girl had long black hair and a red kimono adorn with gold designs that were swirls and lilies as she nears the now aware Ginko who watches her come.

“Excuse me? Do you happened to see Hijikata-san anywhere?” The girl hides her face behind the fan as Ginko grows a bit tense at this.

“No and I would like you to stop pestering him like some dog wagging its tail for attention. It’s pathetic and he is my boyfriend,” Ginko crosses her arms as she bluntly tells off the girl who took a step back in surprise.

“I see...so you’re his girlfriend,” The sound of her voice made Ginko shiver at the cold feeling down her spine as she stated her words,

“Yeah and so,” Ginko touched the tip of her wooden sword with her fingertips as the girl reveals familiar green eyes that stare into her.

“And now you will come with us with force,” Those eyes stared at her with predator look as a figure jumps out from the side and another comes from somewhere else. Ginko pulls out her sword and readies herself as she glances back at Sougo hopping he is seeing this.

“Raahhh!” Ginko jumps away from the sword and sidesteps to kick someone out of her way while another tries to jab her from behind.

Sougo shot down the one behind her and notices that there are six people including the woman who stood off to the side with a pleased smile. His eyes narrowed at her as he recalled he had seen her somewhere before, but where.

“Oh my so this is where a samurai like yourself was hiding,” Sougo eyes widen in alarm as he dodges the blow of an umbrella to the side and looks up to see a smiling Yato clansmen.

“Hm...I wonder how strong you are...oh well might as well find out soon enough,” Kamui struck at him as Sougo blocked with his sword and looked down to see something was wrong. Ginko looked a bit unstable on her feet, but she was still able to fend off her attackers. Sougo jumped away from Kamui’s fist to his stomach and looked back to see blue orbs stare at him in interest.

“I’m surprised she’s still putting up a fight against the drug they had already insert into her,” Sougo eyes him as Kamui surveys the fight down with an amused smile.

“What’s some pirate working with kidnappers doing here? Finally run out of dough since you spend it all on alcohol,” Kamui smiles back at him until he swings his umbrella once more then appears behind Sougo and slam him against the floor hard.

“No I just decided to take on a job for more money, but a drink does sound nice. Oh my,” Kamui grips on Sougo’s throat tightly until a kunai stabs him through the side and looks to see the girl heaving out breaths and glaring at him.

“Hm...you know what I hope we can see each other again so as of now I will leave you a parting gift,” Sougo is suddenly tossed back and hits his shoulder on the cement on the chimney hard as Kamui raises his umbrella, but dodges a needle his way.

“What a persistent one...ah,” Kamui looks down only to be struck from his chin upwards and takes a step back to reveal the girl with some scratches.  

“Danna!” Ginko can feel her body feel so cold and her vision becoming blurry as she tries to fight it off. She sees Sougo with his arm holding his shoulder, then turns only to feel a hand grasp her throat as her breathing becomes shallow and hard.

“Well it looks like I can’t play with you now that I have the target, but you remind me of someone I have taken an interest in,” Ginko struggles against him as Kamui smiles then turns to Sougo who tries to grab his sword while he took this as an opportunity to jump off. Sougo swore under his breath as he catches Kamui carried Ginko like a doll by the back of her collar.

“Damn it! Wait,” Sougo grits his teeth as he jumps off the roof not caring at all about his condition, but saving Ginko.

“Oh trying to play the hero huh...sorry but we have somewhere we are needed,” Kamui smiles menacingly as Sougo ignores the pain in his body and pulls out his sword to face off this monkey.

“GIN-CHAN! WE ARE-”Kagura, Shinpachi, and Hijikata arrived to see Ginko being capture by a Yato, but to Kagura it was her Stupid older brother.

“KAMUI! LET HER GO!” Kagura charges forward with a fist as Shinpachi calls out for her to stop as she gets closer only for Kamui to grasp her wrist quickly and toss her at Sougo who was surprised by their arrival. The two tumbled back as Kamui smirks at his little sister appearing with that weird floating glasses until he heard a sword unsheathe as the Vice-Commander glares at him menacingly. 

“Put her down now or else,” Hijikata watches as the guy stares at him before out of nowhere a smokescreen was thrown. Once it cleared Kamui and Ginko weren’t here, everyone stared at the now empty space as Kagura lets her arms fall against her sides with a tearful expression. Sougo looks down and away while Shinpachi grips his fists tightly with an angry but sad look. Hijikata stares at the space blankly as his mind slowly wrapped around the idea that she is gone. He grits his teeth and holds back a scream of anguish as Kondo and the others arrive on the scene.

She’s gone just like her brother...no. He is going to save her and find her, then never let her out of his sight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Ginko is kidnapped like they all fear now will come a very interesting part in this arc. Let me know what you guys think and if anything feel free to leave a comment. Hope you guys enjoy and see you next time.


	14. Moonlit Encounters Are The Time For A New Change (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for some weird reason I felt like I dragged out the chapter a bit, but eh I don't know how I feel about it. Which is why I named this chapter Part 1 because I have feeling things will be a bit more interesting in the next to continue this part.  
> Anyways theres some Disney jokes and I don't even remember why I included it in there xD but I was like wth not  
> Some games and for some reason "The Life of A Gorilla"  
> Two guys kissing and some shockers or to Yamazaki mainly  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Crimson eyes open slightly to see that she was in a room...oh boy… and judging by her feet not touching the ground, she’s hanging on a hook...well someone call Captain Hook I found his left hand...er...was it hook. Her eyes scanned the room on the left to see some crates and barrels, then to the right was a door to her only escape which was blocked by some guy with a beat up face. Man who was the one that gave him a beating..

“So you’re finally awake you bitch!” The guy glares at her to which she flashed a puzzled look as the guy began to grind his teeth. He walks up toward her only for her to pull back by his smelly breath and god someone please tell this guy he needs a breath mint or maybe a whole gallon of mouthwash.

“Um...I think you got the wrong person here,” Ginko raised an eye as this guy was popping a vein on his bald head, now all she could think of what to nickname the nameless character. Right now she was torn between smelly or grumpy, but baldy could be a good one too.

“Really? I got the wrong person...You gotta be shitting me! You beat the crap out of me once that damn pirate released you!” Ginko tries to remember what happened after Kamui ran off with her then it was a bit blurred...wait oh yeah the minute he let go of her she kicked some ass before he manhandled her.

“I’m pretty sure I was drugged out of my mind so I don’t remember seeing your face being in the picture, Baldly” Ginko answers plainly as the guy turns red at her words and for some reason she was remind of those funny scenes where the character exploded from anger sadly that wasn’t the case here.

“Baldly! Who you calling Baldly!” Baldly glares at her as she sighs at the lack of action in this scene because right now she’s just interacting with a nameless character.

“Alright Grumpy then would you mind getting me a drink because man I’m pretty thirsty,” Gino sighs once again as this guy gets even more angrier every minute. 

“Do I look like a fuckin dwarf to you! Like hell I would get you a drink of water if you haven’t notice you’re captured! This ain’t no Disney movie,” Grumpy crossed his arms as he tries to calm himself while Ginko frowns at him.

“But Disney movies have those sappy endings with those morals to learn from. I say Mulan was the best out of all of them,” Ginko tries to find a way to feel comfortable, but in this type of position she hoped her body won’t ache from the restrains.

“Yeah that was good, but “let it go” had a better feeling to it,” Ginko’s eyes bulged out in disgust as the guy noticed and narrowed his eyes at her.

“What?! I like Frozen, gotta problem with that?” The man watches as Ginko shook her head in disagreement.

“Fuck yeah I do how can you like that crap! If anything Olaf should have been the main character because he’s more popular than Elsa. Mulan or The Princess and the Frog are way better and show a good damn message,” Ginko could see the guy bristled a bit before trying to repeat his breathing exercises again.

“But Let it go is a top hit song,” Ginko wishes she could face-palm then smack this idiot for this stupid fact.

“But Mulan saved all of China and what did Elsa do froze her kingdom dipshit until her sister gave up her life to save and teach about LOVE! Need some ice for that burn!” The man turned red and couldn’t state anything back after Ginko pointed the obvious out.

“Oh my what kind of conversation is this?” The two looked to see the Yato idiot smiling at them and Ginko honestly did not like how that smile looked.

“Aa-ah Kamui...I was just um...talking to the bitch about beating me up,” The man flushes as he tries to cover up that the two were debating over Disney movies.

“I see...but she was drugged out of her mind when that happened. You can’t blame her,” Kamui eyes widen a bit at that then smiles at the man’s reaction.

“Not you too, Mr. Kamui!” Ginko smirks at the guy’s reaction, but keeps her eyes aware of anything out of the ordinary.

“Now why don’t you leave the two of us? I heard that there’s some good food about to be served,” Kamui tilts his head innocently as the man bows and scrambles out the door getting the message. Bring back some food for him or else he will receive Kamui’s wrath.

“Now that the two of us are alone, do you mind if you answer some questions for me,” Kamui plops himself on the floor with his legs crossed while Ginko gives him a raised eyebrow.

“And if I refuse to answer your stupid questions, then what you’ll beat them out of me. Like that will work,” Ginko smirks as Kamui smile turns it a pout at her words.

“Do I really look like that kind of character to harm children or women? I was just going to sit here until you crack or beg for food out of hunger to fess us,” Kamui pulls out a bag of chips as Ginko swallows at the sudden hunger in her stomach which she wouldn’t have been in this position if stupid Okita shared his damn food.

“If I recall you did kill some women in Yoshiwara…” Ginko tries not to think of the crunching noise he makes while munching on his chips.

“Oh that well they tried to kill me so I just ended their lives. Though if say there was a strong woman like yourself appears then I would have challenge you to the death. I must say there’s something about you that interests me so,” Kamui blue eyes study Ginko who felt a bit uncomfortable under his focused gaze trailing up her body.

“Huh? Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Ginko scoffs as she tenses up at Kamui suddenly approaches her then grasp her cheek roughly. He leans closer as Ginko could see the blue eyes that she had seen in Kagura except these were cold and hold a dark side that was away from the innocent girl she knew.

“You could take it either way, but you look like Mr. Samurai...Hm...I wonder what Shinsuke would say if he saw you,” Ginko tries not to react to that name or the way Kamui waits for her expression to change.

“Shinsuke? Who’s that? A short rich boy with problems ah wait he’s not like Richie Rich at all,” Ginko tilts her head in wonder as Kamui releases her, then smiles after closing his eyes once more.

“True...now if you excuse me I’m heading out to eat. Be a good girl and listen or else you’ll get a spanking,” Kamui begins to leave but stops to warn Ginko to behave who scoffs at him.

“Hmph...good girl my ass! But...is he really here…,” Ginko glares at the closed door before showing a sad look on her face while listening to the silence of the room.

* * *

 

“Yamazaki! Have you found anything!” The Shinsengumi members were running around with evidence of past captures and the captive girls, including Ginko’s on the map on the wall labeled. Kagura and Shinpachi watch the commotion go on before looking at each other and wondering what they should do next. Hijikata gulped down the cup of water set aside for him while grasping at his hair in frustration of the lack of trail of Ginko’s capture. He looks back to see the kids look a bit lost and bits his lip in what could he possibly offer until he noticed that Sougo isn’t around.

“Oi Kondo-san, where’s Sougo?” Hijikata catches Kondo’s attention who also notices his disappearance and scrunches his eyebrows together in worry.

“Letting Yorozuya get capture must have hit him a bit hard, but Sougo should be fine now we have to figure out how to track her down,” Kondo pats his shoulder as he heads to a group of men to direct while Hijikata looks down with a grimace.

How in the hell did this happen? He talks with kids, confesses he has feelings for that perm head, then next thing he knows she’s being dragged off by a pirate...just how did this all came to be. He sighs and looks back at the kids except this time Sougo is with them...wait why are they looking around as if to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. 

Slowly edging himself closer to them without giving anything away, Hijikata watches as the three head outside and peeks from the corner.

“What the hell do you want Sadist,” Kagura’s voice sounded sad and a bit tired from just watching her brother drag off her guardian.

“Before Danna was taken away, she told me something and I want to confirm it with you two. I also received this tracking device to find where she is being held at,” Sougo pulls out a small machine that Hijikata couldn’t help but be shock that she was prepared for the worst.

“Eh? Gin-san really did this, but what did she tell you?” Shinpachi grabs the device to study it as Kagura narrows her eyes at Sougo suspiciously.

“Yeah tell us what you know-aru,” Sougo rolls his eyes at Kagura and thinks back about what she told him last then thinks of a way not to reveal the fact that Sakata Ginko is Sakata Gintoki.

“She mentioned her brother and how it was probably going to be another list of stupid accomplishments. As for this thing, I don’t even know how to operate it or the blinking creature on the screen is,” Sougo looks at their confused expression until Kagura eyes lit up, but she didn’t say anything while Shinpachi looked at the screen and deadpanned.

“Kagura-chan...doesn’t that look like Elizabeth-san?” Kagura looks at the screen with mild surprise then crosses her arm in thought.

“If Gin-chan got this with Eli’s face blinking then that means Zura knows how to operate it,” Sougo was a bit baffled at the their words, but somewhat understood that someone knows how this thing works.

“Okita-san is there a phone I can use to make a call?” Shinpachi asked as Sougo is about to hand his phone which at that very moment Hijikata didn’t realize Yamazaki running at him full speed with an Anpan in his mouth.

“!” It all happened in that moment...Hijikata turns only for him to move away from Yamazaki who tripped over his own feet while falling right on Shinpachi who sweat-drops at the another straight character falling towards him with an Anpan in his mouth. Everyone closed their eyes from the scene then peeked their eyes opened and their jaws hanging out except for Sougo who is taking pictures with an amused expression.

Yamazaki who before he came over had only half an Anpan left to finish was now experiencing his first kiss...with another straight character who faced match to his own horror of his first kiss being with a man.

“So this is the legendary “Yaoi” girls would go crazy about...maybe they need to be a bit more good looking for it to have more of an affect,” Sougo states with a smirk as the two were still in their positions in shock as Kagura couldn’t help but be disturbed by that comment.

“Poor Anpan man and Pachie-san...I wonder how Gin-chan would feel about this,” Kagura notices Hijikata by the door staring at the two with a shock expression and has a feeling he was probably the reason this happened.

“Ah Toshi there you are and everyon-YAMAZAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!” Kondo just had to pick the moment to walk in and see...well two straight guy's in an awkward position and kissing because their minds are slowly turning at the idea that their first kiss was stolen.

* * *

 

“Hm...That’s weird I could have swore I heard a screaming Gorilla,” Ginko looked up from her cards as the door opened for the men to see the hostage untied and playing cards with Kamui.

“What the hell is going on here?” One of the men demanded as the two looked at one another then back at the stunned men.

“We’re playing “The Life of a Gorilla” wanna play? We can deal you in,” Ginko answers as the men sweat-dropped at that answer.

“Why the hell aren’t you tied up! And why would we want to play with you?” Another one complains as Ginko sighs and plays her next card.

“My Gorilla eats three bananas then slips on a peel and bleeds to death. Your turn. I was being nice dumbass and my arms were hurting,” Ginko places her card down as she frowns at the guy’s stupid question.

“You’re a hostage you don’t get special treatment and why you let her go Kamui?” The same guy looks at Kamui who thinks about what to play next then smiles at the men.

“Because her arms were hurting and I was pretty bored so I decided to kill some time with this strange game. My Gorilla eats no bananas and scratches his ass for this turn,” The men just stare at the two like they were insane and wondered what kind of game was this.

“Man this is getting too boring and the gorillas keep dying in stupid ways. Let’s try Yu-gi-oh or something,” Ginko threw her cards down as Kamui nods in agreement and looks in the box for some different cards.

“What in the hell did we get ourselves into?” After trying to find a new playing cards the group of men joined the two with the game of Simon says which was not a good idea to let Kamui be the lead at all.

“Now...Simon says punch yourself with force,” He smiles as the others sigh and comply with the stupid command to which Ginko was wondering how can she possibly get out this room.

“Kamui...can someone else have a turn please?” A guy urged him as he look back to see some collapsed bodies worn out from the earlier commands.

“Fine...Ah Madame Perm head you can go ahead,” Kamui stares at the group and sighs at how weak they are if they can’t handle simple commands. Ginko thought this could work she could get them use to playing then slip out when they were too distracted.

“Alright everyone get your asses up, now Simon says to pose and say “Just do it!” Ginko used herself as an example as the guy's follow with the command to which Kamui wondered what they were doing.

“Simon says “DONDAKE!” Ginko tries not to give anything away as the others followed with the command with a bit more spirit.

“Simon says bring out the booze and let’s party!” Ginko wonders if it's too much, but then watches everyone head out since this one included booze. Looking around to see if those dumbasses actually left, she slipped out and explored the hall until a sound could be heard from heading her way. Then she slipped into a dark room, she found a window that reflected the moon. She stops to stare at the moon, then walks closer to see with a disgruntled look that she was on a ship.

_ Why is it so dark in here… _

“Ha...and here I thought Sakura-Hime would appear before me, but I get a silver perm head idiot instead,” Ginko whole being froze as she recognized that voice from anywhere as her head turns a bit back to see a familiar figure stepped out.

Green eyes bore into crimson eyes with a look of suspicion and confusion as Takasugi appears into the moonlight.

“Now why would a girl like yourself be doing here? I’m pretty sure the captives are held in the lower level yet one must have escaped,” Takasugi sighs with annoyance as Ginko still stood there frozen in fear that Takasugi may or may not it was him.

“Oo-oh hehe I was just admiring the moonlight and heard that it looked especially prettier to see here, now if you excuse me-” Ginko tried to leave until a hand blocked her way, and she looked at him to see those green eyes stare at her in interest.

“I highly buy that so why don’t you just say you were trying to find a way to escape...have we met before?” Takasugi was closing in her space as Ginko wished she didn’t have to step in this room.

“Oh you caught me and what are you saying that we’ve done the deed. Oh please I’m a...virgin,” Ginko tries to play it off as she realized she just revealed an important secret to Bakasugi.

“Ho...What a pity that no man has ever tried to lay a hand on you, but what I meant was about your…” Ginko was suddenly slammed against the wall hard as a fist held her by the collar and green eyes looked a bit dangerous and malice.

“...Now care to explain why you’re wearing those clothing, because I’m pretty sure only one person would wear those hideous fashion,” Takasugi watches as Ginko suddenly yells out “What hideous fashion! This is my favorite style of clothing at least I don’t look like a short depressed emo!” then realizes her mistake as recognition flashed in those cold green eyes.

“It’s been awhile Gintoki,” Gintoki didn’t know what to say, but cursed himself for getting into this shit nonsense.

_ That damn Gorilla better pay me extra for this! _

* * *

 

“...I see so that’s what happened hahaha,” After explaining to Kondo what happened her had his arms crossed and laughed to which Yamazaki and Shinpachi felt tick marks appear on their faces.

“Kondo-san...it really was a funny situation to happen especially during this hard times,” Sougo who was seated near him nods as Kagura chow down on her food looks up and pats Yamazaki on the shoulder while nodding her head.

“You should look at the bright side,” Kagura states as the two straight cherry-boy characters turned her head at her.

“WHAT BRIGHT SIDE!” The two yell as Kagura swallows down her food once more.

“I don’t know you should tell me...hey Shinpachi what happened to the tracker thingie?” Kagura deadpans, but then wondered what happened to the device as Shinpachi suddenly pats his whole body and realize he doesn’t have it.

“Thingie? What are you five?” Sougo sticks his tongue out at Kagura who flashes him the middle finger to which earned her another lecturing from Shinpachi.

“Haha guys the device isn’t here,” Shinpachi states at everyone froze, then Kondo and Yamazaki looked confused at what was happening.

“Nice one Pachie-san, our only way to finding Gin-chan and you lost it. This might make your popularity fall-aru,” Kagura shook her in disappointment as Shinpachi glares at her until they all heard a bark.

“Sadaharu! You found it...No!” Sadaharu appears with the device in his mouth, then swallows it down as everyone jumped him to grab it out his mouth.

“Well now Yamazaki or China Girl have to wait until this pooch shits it out,” Sougo sighs as Yamazaki didn’t like the sound of that.

“Oi mutt...commit seppuku,” Hijikata held out his sword to Sadaharu as everyone stare at him until he was knocked to the side by Kagura who held on Sadaharu’s neck.

“Sadaharu didn’t mean it besides Shinpachi should have known not to leave stuff lying around,” Kagura glares at all of them a they stepped back cautiously knowing her for her sometimes rash behavior.

“Then how do you suppose we find Danna?” Sougo questions as everyone tried to think of a way until a loud voice was heard.

“AHAHAHA...leave it to us!” Everyone turned to the arrival of Sakamoto and Zura dressed in his space capitan get up as Elizabeth wore a green bandana. 

“Zura, Eli, and annoying laughing idiot! What are you guys doing here?” Kagura looks at them surprise as Shinpachi mirrors her action.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Ka-Capitan Ka-Capitan Zura,” Katsura was elbowed by Elizabeth and Sakamoto when he nearly revealed his name and turned depressed that he said Zura.

“We have our own tracking devices here, and knowing you guys feel about letting her get snatch away. We decided to lend a hand besides I have unfinished business with her and you as well Hijikata,” Sakamoto explains until he looks at Hijikata with his eyes peeking out from his shades.

“I see then shall we?” Hijikata stared back at him as the two exited the room, leaving everyone in wonder what that could be about.

“Sakamoto-san actually looked cool there, but what does he want with Hijikata-san?” Shinpachi wonders as Katsura know what those two will be talking about.

“...I suddenly have something to do,” Sougo tries to follow, but is stopped by Kondo with a stern look and crosses his arms with a sigh.

“He’s just declaring that he is a rival and serious about Ginko. I’m the same as him, but we have other matters to deal with first,” Katsura states to ease everyone’s mind, but it was the opposite of what he was expecting.

“EH!”

“Wait Sakamoto-san likes Gin-san? And you too!” Shinpachi gripped his head at this new information as Kondo couldn’t help but cheer them on.

“Toshi has rivals for the one he likes...sniff...Mama will cheer you all on!” Kondo pulls out a handkerchief and blows as Yamazaki just realized something.

“Vice-Commander likes Ginko!” Yamazaki gasps as everyone shook their head at how late he was in knowing.

“Zaki...this is why you are ranked lower than Shinpachi,” Sougo pats his shoulder as Yamazaki felt a stabbed through his character as the others nodded in agreement.

“It’s only been since last chapter when he realized he likes her! Why are you treating me like an idiot for not noticing!” Yamazaki cries into his hands as the others sigh at how this guy has not noticed the signs.

“Yamazaki-san, there was signals,” Shinpachi pats his shoulder to comfort him as Sougo decides to tease them.

“See Zaki even your boyfriend caught on quick,” Sougo whistles as Katsura raised an eye on what was going on now.

“I only love Tama-san/Otsuu!” The two complain as everyone looked away from the pathetic cherry boys and wonder what is taking Hijikata and Sakamoto long.

“Wait! Don’t tell me,” Katsura jumped up as everyone looked at him as if something happened.

“What is it, Capitan Zura?” Kondo asked suddenly wonder did something horrible happened.

“My program is on,” Katsura turns on the TV as everyone was quiet for a bit then beat up the idiot for making them nervous.

“Commander! Vice-Commander has left with some guy with a perm and didn’t tell us where they were heading off to,” An officer appeared as everyone scrambled out while knocking him over and headed out to find a car.

“Alright what now?” Kagura decided to ride on Sadaharu with Katsura as Eli was squished in with Yamazaki, and Shinpachi in the backseat. 

“Hold on, I got it keeping going straight those idiots probably decided to go save Ginko on their own,” Katsura pulled out his device as he saw the direction Ginko was being held.

“Alright! Let’s go save her!” Kondo yells as everyone cries out “Yeah” and set out to save Ginko.

* * *

 

_ “So where is she now?” A figure sat on the tatami mat while sipping tea as Shitshiro twiddles his fingers in nervousness. _

_ “She’s locked up in a room, but I’m pretty sure there is no escape for her,” Shitshiro watches as the figure smiles at this then places the cup down. _

_ “I liked to see her...but don’t dress her up. I rather see how she looks in her clothing and see how much she will bring in,” Shitshiro nods and gets up, but stopped when the person called out once more. _

_ “Don’t harm a single hair on her or else he won’t like the merchandise,” Shitshiro swallows and nods as he heads out to look over things. _

_ “I wonder if Takasugi would like his gift...she is a pretty little thing after all so I hope she can keep me company. Right honey?” The man appeared and bows as he looks into his wife’s mischievous and cold eyes. _

_ “Yes dear, the sake is ready for when Miss Ginko will join you,” The figure’s long black hair was brushed back as her red lips turned into a victorious smile. _

_ “Such a shame that she plays around, and here I thought she was engaged with Sakamoto. She was actually the lover of that Demon Vice-Chief,” Her husband watched as his wife gaze into her cup with a interest on what the two meeting will be like. _

_ “We should make preparations to leave my dear. There is no telling when those dogs will sniff us out,” A sound of shattering was heard as the wife glared at her husband, then stood up to see the smiling pirate from earlier. _

_ “My,my it’s nice to see you again too,” Kamui enters as she flashes an annoyed look at how he acts. _

_ “Aren’t you supposed to watch the girl?” Kamui plants himself down and smiles dangerously, making her shiver in fear at what he could do. _

_ “Ah Shinsuke is with her, now about our deal,” Kamui’s eyes shone with amusement and watches the woman before him look afraid. _

_ “I think you should give us the girl…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said before the next chapter continues off what happened in this part. I hope you guys enjoy the story and thank you for the kudos and leaving me a comment because it really does help me out cx.  
> Please let me know if there's something you like to see or how you felt about this chapter. Happy Readings fellow readers!


	15. Moonlit Encounters Are Time For A New Change (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! Sorry for being gone for so long, I've been caught up with my birthday and my new job that I did felt like I was forgetting something oh yeah this story cx There was also this part I was stuck in this chapter but for some reason I finally had an idea and it sounded way better than the other re-writes I was typing for this story.  
> Also guess what we have a new character joining in this arc and Ginko hurting herself which she should stopped already xc  
> Enjoy the story and hopefully you like it!

“Hold on! My name is Ginko, how the hell do I look like Gintoki if that’s a guy’s name! What are you an idiot!” Ginko smacks away his hand as Takasugi raised an eye at her actions.

“Do I look like some airhead like those two? There’s no idiot alive who dressed like that and make fun of me calling me Richie Rich,” Takasugi crossed his arms as Ginko grimaces at those words while those two airheads sneeze at the moment.

“...I didn’t call you Richie Rich, so get over yourself,” Ginko stares into his eyes before making a pouty look and sneer at him.

“Oh ho, a idiot with a long braid told me, and the more you act like I don’t know it’s you is real annoying. Furthermore I’m surprised you got stupid self in this mess, are these even real?” Takasugi reaches out to squeeze Ginko's chest as she stares at him with a blanked look.

“WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!” Ginko suddenly pushes him away and tries to kick him on his side only for him to grab it. Then he tossed her on the bed hard as she tries to get up only to be pinned down by him. One hand held her wrists above her head firmly, while the other held Takasugi’s cheek in thought.

Red eyes stare into the one green eye that held some unknown emotion as Ginko swallows in hopes Takasugi won't do anything to her.

“Incredible...to think this is how you turn out like a woman. I have to say your taste is terrible,” Takasugi lightly traced Ginko’s face as she watches his every move as her face scrunches up at his words.

“Taste? My love for sugar has not changed at all, idiot,” Takasugi sighs at the sugar idiot’s love for sweets as his eyes stared at the possible beauty of the silver head perm.

“I meant in men...though I’m surprised you chose the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. Do you really like him or are you just toying with him?” Ginko eyes widen at the mention of the Mayora and made a disgusted face.

“Oi Bakasugi there’s nothing going on between us and I have my love for Ketsuno Ana. I...once I get my body back then I wouldn’t have to worry about being a woman. For now I don’t have such ridiculous thoughts about men,” Ginko glares at Takasugi who doesn’t even want to ask who “Ketsuno Ana” is and decides to try a different approach.

“You’re a woman now surely you have thoughts of the men around? Like for instances being embraced by them, comfort or maybe a kiss,” Takasugi looks at the moon high in the night sky then looks back in shock. The moonlight’s ray illuminate Ginko’s hair and those dull red eyes hold a shine he had never notice there before. The most that his attention was directed at was the flushed face gracing her features.

“What! Stop looking at me and...what are you doing?” Takasugi face darken as Ginko couldn’t see what his expression looked like and squinted to see until she realized his sudden movements. His hand gripped her chin hard and the moon that once had shine over her revealed a bit of Takasugi’s face. Ginko didn’t know what to do as their faces were coming way too close for comfort as she could feel the breath from his parted lips.

“Maybe I should help you, ne Gintoki?” Ginko eyes stare into his green eye in surprised that he used her name and the sudden kiss he gave her.

“Dam...get..mmph…” Takasugi kissed her hard as she tried to shove him off her only to feel breathless as his hold on her tighten.

“Damn it asshole! Get the hell off-” Ginko finally managed to push him off a bit only for him to kiss her again with his tongue inside her mouth to cut her off. Ginko could feel something grow at the pit of her stomach and it felt guilty and shameful as her body was starting to grow weak from this battle of tongues. Once Takasugi release her to catch his breath, Ginko stared at him breathlessly and uncertain at what he was trying to pull.

“You fuckin midget...haa...I swear I will bite off your...Hold on what the hell is poking me?” Ginko was about to threaten Takasugi only to realize something hard poke her thigh.

“You can’t be serious! You got hard because of me what the hell...oh well that’s to be expected,”Takasugi ignored her idiocy and could feel a smile form on his lips as an idea suddenly formed in his head.

“I wonder if that expression you had on earlier was because you kissed that dog. I find it hard to believe since he had someone close to his heart but died because of an illness. Don’t you think he’s playing you?” Takasugi watched in satisfaction as Ginko went still as the information slowly hit her and her body went tense.

**_No_ ** _...yes i do _ **_...He wouldn’t just play around with my feelings like that_ ** _...get a hold of yourself what makes you think he isn’t lying _ **_...Mitsuba was a special case for him_ ** _...no I can see how I am glad that woman is dead _ **...No I don’t ever want to feel like that over someone that has passed away**

“Don’t kid yourself as if I ever would think of that guy that way. Besides that someone may be gone, but they still remain in his heart. Isn’t that the same for us, Takasugi?” Takasugi blinked astonishingly at Ginko’s sad smile until he felt his rage for him build up inside him. Takasugi’s hand that held Ginko’s wrist grasp tightly as Ginko winces a bit at the sudden pressure and watches Takasugi in alert.

“Don’t act like that bastard understands our pain Gintoki. What you did was unbelievable and I can still remember with both of my eyes the last thing I saw before being stabbed in my left eye. I will never forgive you nor this pathetic country that gave up our Sensei and our home. If this is how fate believes you deserve a second chance on life, then I will be the one to make you remember,” Ginko could see the half-smile on Takasugi’s face as it turned to one filled of anger and sadness. Suddenly Ginko felt her shirt be zipped open roughly to reveal her bra as she realizes what he was planning on doing.

“WHA- Get the hell off me, damn it. Takasugi!” Ginko struggles to break free as Takasugi ignores her and reaches down to push up Ginko’s bra to reveal her chest to himself. With his free hand, he grasp her boob hard as Ginko gasp at being suddenly touched by someone besides herself. This...this feels horrible and for once she’s a bit frightened at what he plans to do to her until suddenly there was a hard knock on the door, stopping Takasugi’s assault on her boob. He releases her while she covers her chest as he opened the door to reveal Shitshiro who raised an eye at her.

“I’m sorry Takasugi, but the boss would like to see her if that’s alright with you unless you want me to wait a couple minutes,” Ginko remained composed as Shitshiro eyes at her like a prized jewel as Takasugi stood to block him from seeing.

“Give me five minutes and you can take her,” Takasugi watches as Shitshiro bows and shuts the door behind him with Ginko tense about what Takasugi would do next. Suddenly he turns to face her as Ginko watches him come close as she readies to kick his ass.

“Gintoki...do you really think he cares about you? Why not join me and help crush this pathetic country together?” Ginko stares into his eyes with a blank look as she sighs and looks down with her eyes.

“I already said that I don’t care and let my anger for losing our Sensei to destroy this country isn’t what he wanted. But you already knew that and continue all these plans?” Takasugi reaches out to turn her face towards him as Ginko regards him a look of pity and regret. Takasugi lowers his mouth near her ear as Ginko fought the urge to shiver from his sudden action or his breath blowing by her ear.

“This beast inside me wants to crush this place and even if Sensei wanted that. How else am I to quench its urge to watch everything wither away. Now don’t move or else,” His voice left Ginko sad with what he chooses to continue as she tries to think back on the old days. So lost in her thoughts, she felt her neck hurt a bit before noticing that Takasugi was still on her and she pushes him away.

“Maybe we will cross paths sooner than you think Gintoki,” Takasugi held a malicious smirk as Shitshiro enters as Ginko fixed herself and tied her wrists. She turned her head to the side to hear Takasugi’s words as the door shuts in the silence. After walking down the hall with her mind in a haze, the two finally arrived at a door only for a man stood there with an expressionless face looks at them.

“The boss is in a meeting right now and asked if you wait in the other room,” Shitshiro nods as he roughly pulled on Ginko’s tied hands to move forward to the room and sit herself down on a chair as the door is shut.

“Hm...what a pretty face you got there,” Ginko gave him a cold glare as Shitshiro cupped her cheek and stroke it.

“Hey asshole did you wash your hand because it smells like you scratch your ass with it?” Shitshiro made a displeased face at her words and used his other hand to trace Ginko’s figure until she moved away from it.

“My...my and here I thought you were going to stay quiet like the doll you are. Maybe you can keep me entertained r-Ow you fucking bitch,” He was about to touch her lips until she bit down hard on his hand as Shitshiro used his free one to sock her in the face. Ginko spit out some blood on the floor as Shitshiro glares at her victorious smirk.

“Wha? You said to entertain you? You didn’t like that just now,” Ginko knew she shouldn’t be doing this, but now would be a good time to escape and knock this creep out.

“Oh you will regret this, come here” Shitshiro charges for her only for her to duck and use her head to slam against his stomach to knock him over against the wall. Shitshiro rubs his head only to cry out as his valuable part was being stepped on but the sadistic smirk on the woman’s lips felt pleased at this.

“I hope you enjoy this and sweet dreams because payback is a bitch,” Ginko socked him in the face to knock him unconscious as she hurried out to jump over the window only to tsk at how far it was for her to land. Checking around the area in case anyone saw her jump out, she noticed some stuff lying below her that could somewhat cushion her fall.

“Fuck it,” Ginko jumped off and grit her teeth for the incoming pain to appear as she felt her whole body hit the deck hard. She took deep breath and groan at the pain on her side and her left leg sting like a bitch. 

Lifting herself up was difficult when your hands were tied and you jumped out a second level window with nothing to brace yourself with. She hissed as the pain began to build up and she noticed that something sticky was on her head and that some barrels cushioned her fall a bit. Looking around she found a bottle and smashed it, then grabbed a piece ignoring the cuts on her hand as she tried to cut herself free.

After a difficult yet painful seconds, she cut herself free and quickly hid behind some crates to survey the area for any henchmen on the deck. Grabbing a stick as her weapon, she remember Takasugi mentioned something about the girls being held down a level, so by using the staircase that appears to lead down she might be able to find them. Quickly searching both sides of the deck cautiously, she ran as fast as her left leg could take and shut the door leading downstairs. The closer she head down the more she could vaguely hear the quiet sobs of the girls and when she opened the door she could see that the missing girls were all accounted for her.

“Who are you?” The frightened girls stare at her as she couldn’t help but feel sorry for them.

“Don’t worry the police will be here soon as for now we need to be strong. Though since I sort of caused a problem upstairs they will probably be looking for me soon, so I might as well wait here for them to show,” Ginko sat herself comfortably against the wall as the girls in the cage watch her strangely until a figure came up towards as Ginko eyed her.

“Oi Gintoki is that you?” As the figure came closer to her whispered, she gaped at the familiar brown suit and sunglasses only to notice the chest that was a bit smaller than hers and long dark messy hair that hung over this woman’s shoulders.

“Ha-asegawa? Is that you and why the hell are you a woman?” Ginko whispered back as Hasegawa crouched down beside her and checked her sash to make sure it was tied securely around her waist.

“I could ask you the same thing. All I can remember was drinking with you and next morning I woke up like this. Then these guys offer me a job and I left with them only to end up here for days. You got anything to eat, I’m starving,” Ginko stared at her like she was a complete idiot to fall for this crap and sigh heavily at this sudden change.

“Nope and you’re a dumbass for letting this happened to you...Hey did you touch yours?” Ginko shut her eyes only to open them again and whisper in Hasegawa’s ear who turned red.

“Dumbass...like I would...yes I did...anyways besides the point are you going to be okay? You’re bleeding a lot,” Hasegawa scratches her cheek only to give in to answer and glances at Ginko’s wounds with a worried look.

“I’m fine besides those bastards will be here soon and I’m going to ask for a favor,” Hasegawa looks nervous at what she was going to be asked, but nods towards Ginko.

“When they come to drag me back to meet their boss, I need you to distract them long enough for at least Zura or Sakamoto or even the tax robbers to get here. Meaning you are going to struct out your diva in you,” Ginko emphasizes by flipping her hair and trying to act sexy minus the fact of her head wound and sliced hands.

“Alright but you better not try to piss off the guys Gintoki,” Hasegawa warns him as Ginko rolls her eyes as the door is slammed open to reveal the men coming for her.

“Who little ol’ me? See you on the other side Madao,” Ginko is dragged out as Hasegawa hopes the idiot doesn’t do anything stupid then again when doesn’t she.

* * *

 

“Okay looks like the coast is clear Tosshi,” Two figures were hiding behind a crate at the docks as one of them smack the sunglasses wearing idiot for pronouncing his name wrong.

“It’s Hijikata to you and I could see that so what next?” Hijikata glares at Sakamoto to be serious as the other rubbed his head with a pout.

“Alright Hitsugaya and should we try sneaking in through the bridge without making a sound,” Hijikata grit his teeth to ignore the feeling of smacking him again and prepared himself to go first. Counting to three, Hijikata ran as quick as he can and slammed his body up against a wall as he board the ship. Looking on both sides for any movement he signaled Sakamoto to follow next.

“Okay here I go....Holy shit...damn it...almost there...I made it,” Sakamoto tried to copy Hijikata only to stumble a bit and knock over a few things that broke with his accomplished smile on his face as he made it to Hijikata.

“Why in the hell do you feel accomplished for? If the enemy was near we would have been found out already. Why did I agree to come with you again?” Hijikata sighs from an incoming headache forming as his thoughts think about their conversation a few moments ago.

* * *

 

_ A few moments ago… _

_ “So mind telling me what you want?” Hijikata followed Sakamoto to a room and shut the door as he crossed his arms impatiently. Now that they have a lead on Ginko shouldn’t they hurried up to help rescue her. _

_ “What was it that I wanted to talk to you about?” Sakamoto stops with a finger in the air only to place it on his chin in thought. _

_ “Look we don’t have much time so let’s get a move on,” Hijikata could feel his anger rising and took a deep breath to calm himself. _

_ “How do you feel for Ginko?” _

_ “What?” Hijikata stared into Sakamoto’s eyes that peeked out from his sunglasses and was surprised to see a firm look being sent at him. _

_ “I...I like her and your point is?” Hijikata watches as Sakamoto crosses his arms and looks away before returning back his eyes on him. _

_ “Why do you like her? I like her for who she is and know a bit more about her then yourself. If she were to tell you something big would you have been able to accept it or toss her aside?” This time Sakamoto took off his shades as he shows a look of curiosity as Hijikata bit his lip in thought. _

_ “Depends how I react to it, but that’s none of your concern. I like her for a number of reasons, but I like to find her first besides discussing this matter. If you excuse me,” Hijikata was about to walk pass Sakamoto who gripped his left arm and turned him towards him. _

_ “Since you want to find her first, how about we head over there ourselves? That way we could discuss this “matter” sooner...ne Tosshi,” Sakamoto held a lopsided grin as Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him and nodded at his words. _

_ “And it’s Hijikata to you,” The two went out the other way and took a police car available to which now where they are at. _

* * *

 

“It looks like she stopped moving for now, but I can’t tell if she is either downstairs or upstairs. Maybe we should-ack!” Hijikata tugged on the back of Sakamoto’s coat as two guys were heading their way while the two tried to remain quiet and pressed against the wall in the darkness. 

“That fucking bitch I swear I will beat the fuck out of her. Insults me then bits me like a dog. She’s a freaking sadist for crying out loud and I nearly lost my precious jewels hot or not I will make her scream,” Sakamoto recognizes that voice as Shitshiro...er...was that his name again, but Hijikata could feel his anger rise at the idea that this guy could have possibly touched Ginko.

“Calm down Shitshiro, that silver haired babe is just playing-fuck why the hell you hit me,” The other guy tries to calm him down only to receive a hit on his head and rub at the spot he smack.

“That’s not my name and why does everyone keep saying Shitshiro! It’s Shinshiro for crying out loud even the author forgot about my real name until now,” Shit...Shinshiro whines as the other guy sweats drops at his words.

“Ne...Shitshiro mind telling me more about this hot babe?” Shitshiro sighs in annoyance about his name and turns behind him only to feel something cold and hard pressed against his temple.

“Damn it…” The guy tried to pull out his weapon until he was knocked out from behind to reveal Hijikata with the hilt of his sword that he hit him with.

“Saka...Sakamoto what a surprise? What brings you here?” Shitshiro felt his back hit the wall as he starts to sweat under Sakamoto’s hard look.

“I was wondering if you happened to know where the silver haired perm woman went? Surely you wanted to make her scream...hm?” Sakamoto pressed the gun a bit hard onto Shinshiro’s temple as the guy begins to freak out in terror.

“Wait...I was just joking around haha I mean why would I do something like that...Please don’t kill me,” Shinshiro face slowly turns pale as Hijikata watches in wonder if Sakamoto will real shoot him.

“1...Might as well spill everything now,”

“Please don’t!”

“Wait,” Hijikata tries to stop Sakamoto who held a serious look and ready his finger on the trigger then pulled the gun a bit away from his temple.

“2...Sorry Tosshi but mind holding onto this,”Sakamoto distracts him as he tosses the tracker to Hijikata who was surprised by that and caught it on time.

“I wanna live...please stop him!”

“3...Bye-bye-Oi Sakamoto!” Sakamoto pressed the trigger as Hijikata cries out only to hear a bang as a little flag popped out of the gun with the word “Idiot.” As for Shinshiro he collapsed against the wall unconsciously at the fright of his life while Hijikata sighed in relief.

“Now what are you waiting for? Mutsu and the others will be here soon, now go look for Ginko. I will be setting up a little present for the true face of this plan,” Sakamoto tied up the two as Hijikata nods and checked the scanner to make sure he was going the right way….Hey shouldn’t this place be full of guards or something?

Hijikata enters a hallway as the devices beeps but he isn’t sure if its upstairs or downstairs. He finally pinpoints the location of her whereabout and ready himself as he kicked down the door and whipped out his sword. Blue eyes frantically eyed the whole place, but he couldn’t see no silver haired here.

“Ah...The Demon Vice-Chief, what a lovely surprise,” A voice chuckles darkly as Hijikata glares at the man smoking by the window who in turn slowly looks at Hijikata with a smirk.

“Takasugi Shinsuke,” Blue eyes stare down the green eye that contained mystery and a disgusted look aimed at him.

* * *

 

“Alright Leader we are almost there and if I’m correct Mutsu should be heading there as well,” Katsura looks at his device as the other race down to the port to aide their friends.

“Eh? How do you know that Zura?” Kagura looks at him as Shinpachi wonders as well.

“Oh Mutsu added a beacon in case Sakamoto fired the Idiot prop gun,” Katsura simply states as Shinpachi doesn’t find it in his heart to ask why that idiot still carry it around.

“Everyone! We are getting close so I’m parking the car here. Sougo, China don’t go crazy,” Kondo parked the car a bit away from the ship in case something decides to destroy it and leave them carless.

“Okay Kondo-san but I’m not sure if China understands English...Alright don’t go crazy Miss Piggy,” Sougo dodged a kick to his face as Kagura tried to hit him while the others ignored them.

“Now what should we do?” Yamazaki asked as the others stopped to either charge or come up with a plan.

“We should hurry up and save Gin-can now that he’s a woman they might do something to her,” Kagura announces only to realize what she said as Kondo and Yamazaki stopped at the word “he.”

“Nice going China Girl,” Sougo whistles as the two didn’t know what to say until Kagura beat them to it.

“Zura, Eli! They heard too much, Hold them so we have to induce Amnesia,” Zura and Eli appeared behind the two and held them by the arms as Kagura raised her umbrella to knock them unconscious.

“Oi you won’t knock them unconscious you might actually kill them,” Shinpachi tries to stop her as everyone begins to get loud only for something else made a louder sound than them. Kondo held a finger to his lips as everyone followed him to see what look like a party going as the men chug their sake and faces were painted with red cheeks.

“Hey a drink over here, Lass,” Everyone watched as a female pours the drinks for the drunken idiots and goes around until they accidentally made eye contact with Shinpachi and Kagura.

“Oi Miss bring so--me more...hiccup...booze,” One of the men stated as she nods and gestures her head to them to come the other way without making any sound.

“Excuse me are you alright?” Shinpachi asked first as they met up with her only for him and Kagura to gape at her in shock.

“Kagura, Shinpachi am I happy to see you guys?” The two could tell that this woman with her old baggy suit and obvious sunglasses was Hasegawa.

“Madao when did you become a girl?” Kagura points this out while everyone tries to wrap around their head how this was even possible.

“Now’s not the time Gin-san’s in trouble! These guys took him up to see their boss and he was bleeding from a head wound and a cut on his hand. He asked me to distract these drunks until help arrive,” Madao explains as everyone felt a bit tense at the idea that Ginko was injured and was being taken to see the boss.

“Well Sougo, China Girl you two know what to do,” Kondo crossed his arms as the two felt a mischievous smile stretch their lips across their face.

* * *

 

“Oi that hurts asshole, can’t you see I’m limping here,” Ginko complains a the guy that dragged her threw her into a nice well lit room, meaning she was about to meet the ass behind this whole shit. The pillow they left for her to kneel on was hard and she couldn’t use it to sleep on.

“It’s been awhile Ginko, but you look a bit tired out,” A voice caught her off guard as she looked up in sheer shock at the person before her.

“You…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you guys like it? Should I change something or keep going on because next chapter will be a real treat for you lovely readers! Feel free to leave me a comment and thank you for reading this story have a wonderful morning/night cx


	16. The True Face of the MC Has Arrived...For Only A Chapter! OI WHO WROTE THIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE THIS LONG! /(>_

“...So Hijikata what brings you here? Oh I know the kidnapped girls am I right?” Takasugi exhales the smoke from his pipe as Hijikata glares at him.

“That may be one but having you within my sights will make it all sweeter. Though I have a couple of questions so here's the first one. What's your part in all of this?” Takasugi scoffs at his words then gaze up at the silver moon above them.

“The silver moon tonight is very unique especially since I got to meet a certain person again. You know Hijikata, I am simply a passerby with his own desires to be filled. Oh that's right are you looking for someone? Don't you look a bit tense and afraid, hm…” Hijikata continues to glare down at Takasugi who now return his attention towards him with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Ha...why bother asking when you know why I’m here? Having you within my range and putting you behind bars would be my first priority,” Hijikata's sword gleams in the room as Takasugi leans against the window.

“Really? I’m your first priority… Hehe...and here I thought that what you drastically were searching for was the girl who left me this souvenir,” Takasugi pulls out something from his sleeve as Hijikata watched him like a hawk until he holds out in the light dangling. 

“...” Hijikata could hear the “ _BING_ ” from the tracker as the ribbon did the same thing except his biggest concern was why did Takasugi have it and where was Ginko.

“You see...a little idiot was trying to hide from the guards and never really noticed whose room she snuck into. We had a chat and of course it got to a point where I decided to remind her just how cruel the world is no matter what second chances you get. I must say hiding this little thing in her chest was clever, but I guess you can get the pic-” Takasugi smiles maliciously as he brought the ribbon close to him until he caught the sudden swing of the blade and jumped out of harm's way.

“My,my,my...be careful Demon Vice Chief your anger got the best of you,” Takasugi could see how tense Hijikata was as he slowly turned his head to glare at Takasugi murderously.

“Where is she?” Hijikata states in his attempt to stay calm but can't help the feeling as he tightly holds his hilt.

“If my memory serves correctly I believe they took her to see their leader...Didn't you say I was your first priority?” Takasugi can't help but smirk at the dark look forming on Hijikata's face.

Suddenly the ship shook as the two tried to hold their balance and Takasugi thought for a moment before sighing.

“Well it’s my cue to leave...ah would you mind telling her after you rescue her from the boss which is a floor above from here, that we will meet again soon? Until then Demon Vice-Chief,” Takasugi looks behind to see the door and waves off to Hijikata who struggles to catch him only for the ship to rock once more.

“Damn it..” Hijikata cursed and rushes to the door only to see no one in the hallway. Slamming a fist against the wall, then he leans against it with his whole body and his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

“Oi took you guys long enough...would you keep that thing away from me,” A blade was pointed at his neck which could only belong to one person that would be the first person to try to kill him off multiple times.

“Well if you two haven’t had left us behind, we could have saved you the trouble. Oh sorry it looks like my sword is attracted to cutting off your head Hijikata-san,” Sougo pulls away his sword as Hijikata glared at his smirk.

“Stop screwing around and where are the others?” Hijikata looks behind him only to see China Girl with arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

“Taking care of the girls and the guards while Miss Piggy and I are in charge of looking for Danna or your ugly mug...oops I meant cold ikemen mayo loving face,” Sougo dodged a hit from Kagura as Hijikata sighs and pulls out a cigarette to lit.

“Wait how are they taking care of the guards...oi what's with the dead looks on your faces!” Hijikata thought back on the lack of security until he noticed their facial expressions.

“...Let's just say it involves Gori-chan, Zurako, Pachie, and a genderbend madao,” Kagura looked a bit distant as she thought about earlier where she didn't want to remember EVER.

“...okay well I'll-You go upstairs Hijikata-san while China and I check around-” Everyone jumped away at the sudden bullets shot at their direction and looked to see a smiling Kamui.

“Ah looks like I found you Policeman and my little sister...huh how annoying,” Kagura glares at her brother as Sougo smiles at the sarcastic tone he uses to address him.

“Neh...Hijikata-san you go on ahead with China. It seems I have a Criminal to deal with first,” Sougo ready his sword as his cold eyes stare into Kamui’s mischievous ones.

“Wait a moment he's my stupid older brother and I will be the one to kick his ass. Mayora you and Sadist go ahead,” Kagura charged at her brother to strike him on his cheek only for him to push it with his hand to reveal a bit of a hit. 

“My...my Sis you make your brother so proud to greet him with a punch but you still are no match for me. Now this is a real punch,” Sougo and Hijikata watched in surprised at how hard Kamui hits Kagura as she is sent flying to the wall.

“Oi...Hijikata-san go get Danna...I'll help out China with her brother and try to hurry,” Hijikata was about to help until he looked at Sougo and gripped his sword tightly then hurried to the direction Takasugi mentioned.

“Aw...I wanted to have some fun with him too, but I can settle for you. Too bad we have a little distraction,” Kamui watches Hijikata leave and returns his gaze to Sougo then eyes at Kagura who was picking herself up.

“Let's get one thing straight Monkey, only I’m the one to beat the crap out of her,” Kagura flipped him off as Kamui smiled at his words.

“Interesting then show me what you're really made of,” Kamui smiles dangerously as the two ready themselves for his next attack.

* * *

 

“You...you…you…” Everyone stares at Ginko as she tries to remember what was her next lines supposed to say again.

“You...don't remember who I am?” The beautiful green eyed lady looked at her in disbelief as Ginko tried looking for her script.

“Wait...let me just...ah ha...You...Alvida from Wan Piece?” Ginko snapped her fingers in victory of remembering the next line as everyone stared at her in shock.

“What?... Was it something that I said?” Ginko looked at everything in confusion until two servants came in to serve her some and food.

“Ginko-chan...you're so cruel, but I can understand since I have just become even more beautiful” The girl cries as her lackies attend to comfort her as Ginko narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

“Okay… Well are sure you aren't Alvida cause you sure are acting like her. Wait you're that guy from that party!” Ginko ignores her as her focus changed to the man standing still like a butler and remembered Sakamoto talking to him.

“...Ginko-chan, you are quite slow huh? Then do you remember who I am,” The lady smiles as Ginko returns her attention on her and tilts her head in consideration.

“...if I owe you money then I was probably drunk off my ass in my past life,” The lady fell off to the side and got back up to have a tick mark on her face before letting out a breath.

“Ah...no then how about we drink this sake and don't worry there's no drug. I had it specially made for you and it’s called Sakura Love ,” Ginko made a face at the weird name and slowly grabbed the cup to hold near her face.

“...ne Sakura-chan what’s a girl like you doing all of this? Surely you know you’re taking people’s freedom and kidnapping is a big NO to the police dogs,” Ginko held a serious look at Sakura who smiled sweetly behind her cup.

“Oh ho...I know why I always liked you, but to figure I was the head of this plan you surely earned yourself a few points,” Sakura Kumiro looked at Ginko with an amused gaze as Ginko sweatdrops.

“Y-yeah it was obvious, but it will all go down the drain,” Ginko scratches her head while trying not to let them know that it was all on a pure guess.

“No one knows about our departure, but enough of that shall we drink the sake as a toast to us being sisters,” Sakura held her cup in the air as Ginko gave her a disgusted face at this woman’s thoughts.

“Hell no like I do that and how dare you copy Ace! Apologize to Wan Piece this instant! I’m going to drinking this but I’m not going to like it,” Ginko jugs down her sake as Sakura sips hers in a lady like way with a smile at Ginko’s words.

“I must say did Takasugi do that to you?” Ginko shot her a puzzled look and wondered just what the hell she was saying while ignoring the weird sudden pain in her cooch area and chest.

“Do what? Be a royal ass that’s nothing new and where’s Shitshiro I have a bone to pick with that ass,” Sakura eyes focused on a part of Ginko, but tried to remember who Shitshiro was.

“Oh my Ginko such indecent language and why do you need this Shitshiro’s ass? Who was he again?” Ginko suddenly felt a bit sorry for the asshole for being forgotten, but does one thing come out from another with this woman.

“No that’s not what I meant! Are you an idiot! Though I feel a bit sorry for the asshole, anyways shouldn’t you be spouting out your evil plans and all that Muwahahaha shit,” Sakura blinks at her in wonder then tilted her head as if that thought never occur to her.

“Nah...too boring I rather talk to you about Hijikata and Sakamoto who are way out of your league. Those two men are just parasites that need to be exterminated,” She placed her hands in front of her and lean on them as a cruel smile reached her lips.

“O-oi what makes you think they are out of my league? You only know me for a freakin night woman!” Ginko scratches her head from frustration as she suddenly felt a finger tilt her chin up. The pain from her cooch and chest began to intensify and her hand wants to cup it, but Sakura seems way too close to her.

“You deserve more Ginko and if you were a man I would imagine all the things I do to you,” Ginko shrink a bit back from the creepy ass words from this woman and was sort of glad she isn’t a guy now.

“Sakura, it seems- **BOOM** ” The whole room shook as the lights shut off and things fell to the ground as Ginko tried to regain balance. She tries to stand up in the dark and quickly walk to the door despite her injuries until she couldn’t handle the next shake and fell against the paper door.

“Ginko! Sweet angel where are you?” Ginko groans from her whole body until suddenly the shaking stopped and she slowly opened her eyes to the light being turned on again. She turned her gaze to the room where a bit more guards appeared and Sakura was staring at her with confusion and shock along with her hubby.

Ginko ignored her and thought about her injuries until she noticed her hand with the cut wasn’t there anymore...wait she pat down her nonexistent chest and quickly got up to look down her a bit tight pants inside her panties to see Gintoki Jr shining brightly.

“Sniff...God you gave me back my child...Fuck yeah the main protagonist is back with his balls,” Sakata Gintoki stands with triumph at being back to his regular old body and suddenly remembers now isn’t the time for joy, but some kick ass time.

“W-where did she go? Who the hell are you!” Sakura shook at the sudden dead look staring at her and shiver from a sudden fear...and pleasure.

“Sakata Gintoki at your service and I have finally been reunited with my most trusted friend, now come on guy's I’ve been itching to kick some ass after being back in this body,” The guards charge at him as he dodged and kicked one in the face then roundhouse kicked some from his behind.

After a few minutes later, all the men are defeated and Gintoki slow heads towards Sakura who is hiding behind her husband. The man tried to defend himself, but with a quick hard hit to the head, he collapsed unconsciously. 

“I would never hit a woman, so give up and turn yourself in Sakura. It’s over so come with me,” Gintoki grasped her wrist as she doesn’t say anything until she tries to fight him off.

“Let me go! Someone please help me,” Sakura shrieks as Gintoki tries to hold down the fussy woman.

“Oi would you stop that! You-” The door is suddenly kicked opened to reveal a bloody swordsman and the two watched as the said man settled his gaze on them. Gintoki sighed from relief that the damn dog has finally made it until the sudden swing to his right cheek meet Hijikata’s left hook. Sakura blinks at what just happened as Gintoki crashed into some broken debris and rubbed his head from the pain.

“What the fuck you Mayo sucking asshole! Are you trying to injure me? I didn’t do anything to that woman because she’s the real mastermind to this whole thing. So don’t even think about anything that could arrest me,” Gintoki glares at him until he notices a fierce look in Hijikata’s eyes and watches as he handcuffs Sakura who was still trying to register what just happened.

“Sakura Kumiro be prepare for all the charges that are going to be set and your little jail cell is waiting for you. As for you, where’s your sister? Shouldn’t you be with her and not with this woman? I haven’t found her,” A worried look caught Gintoki’s eyes until it was changed to a scowl. Sakura didn’t look too well as Gintoki watches her shake, but he stands and tries to look back into Hijikata’s eyes.

“I...I’m-oi look out!” Gintoki was going to reassure him that he is fine until he watched as Sakura grabbed a sharp knife that was on the floor with one hand and slash Hijikata who closed his eyes to feel the incoming pain. 

The pain never came and Hijikata opened his eyes only to see Gintoki took his hit for him and slapped the knife away from her. More Shinsengumi men pile in through the door as Kondo dressed as a girl along with Yamazaki followed them. 

“Ah! There you guys are and Toshi how could you leave us behind. Yorozuya...hey are you alright?” Kondo’s blonde wig was slipping as he looked at the two with a worried look.

“Yeah Gorilla I just need some fresh air and your stupid Vice-Chief is injured so tend to him. If you excuse me,” Gintoki quickly escapes the room as Hijikata suddenly realized that the idiot lied and was about to follow him but stopped.

“Toshi!” He looked up to see Kondo’s expression and was about to answer until Kondo smack his back as a comforting gesture to go after him. Hijikata smiled at him and ran after the dumbass until he finally reached the top deck to see his figure facing the sudden pouring rain that appeared. It must have happened when he was inside and he was about to send the idiot a remark until he turned his head to him or should he say she.

Sakata Gintoki wasn’t there in front of him...it was Sakata Ginko standing in the pouring rain in soaking wet clothes and her damped hair with blood dripping from her head wound.

“H-Hijikata...why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Jimmy and Gorilla-” Arms suddenly held her as she stood surprised at this sudden action from him.

“You are a dumbass.”

“Well you’re an even bigger dumbass running in here with Sakamoto.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“That’s cause I am one to talk and I’m reckless, so this conversation is pointless to continue. You can let go now...this is embarrassing,” Ginko still stood there in his warm embrace as her cheeks turned red.

“True...but if I let you go...you’ll disappear again,” Ginko pouted at him only to lean her head against his shoulders, suddenly feeling her conscious slipping. Wait...shouldn’t she hate this, but she’s too tired to complain about it to the writer. Sleep sounds good right now and Hijikata well she will…

Hijikata realizes Ginko was slipping and held her as he saw she was unconscious until his other hand was covered in blood.

“Shit...OI! Medic...MEDIC GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE OR IT’S SEPPUKU FOR YOU! Ginko hey wake up please!” Hijikata lowered himself down as his yell, alert some men over as he tried to wake up Ginko. His whole being shivered not from the icy cold rain, but the idea that this very woman could die. He felt his whole body froze until he felt a hand on his shoulder and words being told to him go silent as his eyes never leave her body.

* * *

 

“Excuse Miss?” Tama was switching the light on the sign as the rain continued to pour until she turned to see a man dressed in a brown coat and hat catch her attention.

“Do you happen to know where I can find a Silver Haired Samurai? I like to meet him...ah shall I say her,” Tama eyes widen as she recognized the man as he takes off his hat to reveal himself.

“You’re the one who joined the Madao and Gintoki-sama that very night,” Tama couldn’t believe she forgot about what happened in Otose Snack Bar as those two secluded themselves in a corner as the regular customers arrived. She remembered the two were alone until a few minutes later they were accompanied by someone and got drunk.

“Yes I like to see him very soon it’s important,” Tama’s eyes meet the man’s black eyes as they held a serious look in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like there's more to the sudden change in the story now that arc is finished we shall move to the next yahoo! Tell me what you think or what you guess might happen because I won't give out any hints :) I'll try to post as soon as possible and thank you for your beautiful comments it made me so happy.


	17. Recaps Are Always Great After An Arc Unless You Just Don't Want To Get To The Next One Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you fabulous people enjoy!   
> Some Ginpachi-sensei and fan mail  
> GinHiji fluff a bit  
> Mama Gorilla being well you know a Gorilla

Crimson eyes slowly open blurrily as they see a familiar ceiling and turned their head to the side almost seeing Shouyou-sensei smiling at him. So let's take recap with Ginpachi-sensei on what just happened.

* * *

 

“Ohayo everyone as you can see Gin-san was losing so much blood that he fell unconscious. If you ask me author-san could have made the last scene a bit more dramatic, though I prefer it deserve a decent B. What why a grade lower than an A...ah with B it would stand for Beautiful or some compliment,” Ginpachi-sensei states as she licks her lollipop then looks over the last chapter with a dead look.

“Sensei! Wouldn't the story already have ended here by now? What was the author thinking-aru?” Kagura raised her hand as Ginpachi-sensei sighs and thinks for a minute.

“It seems inspiration struck the author-san a couple days ago and she somewhat is forming the next story plot arc. Anymore questions? Good now moving to the fan mail address to the author-san,” Ginpachi-sensei pulls out a couple mail from her pocket and looks them over before reading them.

“Ginwarts said “ Dear Sensei why does Gin-san hair only stated as silver when its clear to most people that its a bluish silver.”

“Well Ginwarts-kun, the MC just has to have the strange hair color to stand out like Natsu from Fairy Tail. I can't even tell if its pink or Salmon color and I don't understand why silver color and not black and shiny! Ehm...anyway there you have it.”

“Anpan Man-Oi Jimmy what did I say about writing one!”

“W-wait Sensei! It wasn't me I swear,” Yamazaki cringed at the glare from Sensei as the teacher went back to reading it.

“Anpan Man asked why doesn’t Yamazaki become a superhero like L*dybug and Ch*t Noir…”

“Sigh...Anpan Man you do realize that Yamazaki will always be a Jimmy and craze Anpan loving character, so try not disillusionize the guy anymore or he’ll cry.”

“LadyNoir said “When will Tikki and Plagg see each other again? How can Mari and Adrien not see each other as their counterparts?”

“LadyNoir...you do realize this is the wrong show overall this is a japanese animation not a french one. Though idiots take time to actually face one another and since they are young teens lets just hope they don't go into that crazy puberty crap.”

“Now back to the story!” Ginpachi-sensei points toward the audience as we go back to the story.

* * *

 

“...Sensei…” Ginko stare at her beloved Sensei as she reaches out to touch his face, only for her vision to clear and show V-shaped bangs belonging to one person in this whole anime. Hijikata could feel his cheeks turn a bit red at her actions until she blinked her eyes quickly and suddenly yelped in surprise and yank his bangs. Making him hit the metal frame of the bed hard and he grunts at the sudden ache to his forehead as he got up from that.

“Oi what the hell was that for?” Ginko crossed her arms in disappointment as Hijikata furrowed his brow.

“Sorry Mayora I assumed you were the V-shaped monster watching me with those hungry looking eyes, so I yank your head down to hit the frame. Why are you in my room?” Hijikata fingers twitched to reach for a cigarette, but he sighs while using one hand to run it down his face.

“Man...do you remember anything from when you were kidnapped?” Ginko noticed that Hijikata wasn’t dressed in his uniform and was dressed in a blue yukata, but with his sword lying against her bed.

“Well I was kidnapped, had a debate about which disney movie was the best-”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes now shut up so I can finish...played The Life of a Gorilla, Simon says, met a one-eyed emo, got punched by an asshole and knocked him out…”

“...well that’s something”

“Jumped from a two story window-Are you an idiot or something!”

“Met up with the kidnapped girls, saw a Madao, got captured again, met the boss, had a weird ass time with her…”

“And your brother?”

“Oh yeah...he showed up and kicked me out of the room, and another asshole decides to punch me, and I made it outside in the pouring rain.”

“I see...you had quite time,” Hijikata wondered why she glared at him for a bit when she mentioned being punched again.

“Yeah but it was worth it for those parfaits you are going to treat me,” Ginko stretched her arms out, then laid back against the bedding.

“Yeah I know and you’ll get those after you are discharged from the hospital,” Hijikata smothers a smile at the pouty face she makes at the mention about “discharged.”

“Come on at least bring me some sugar! The pudding here sucks and the free food is too bland...hey how long have I been here?” Ginko complains until she stopped with a serious look about her stay.

“About two days and you were unconscious for those two, so I say maybe two more and they might let you out. Hey...I...I wanted to ask you something,” Hijikata thought back on what the doctors told him then the question from before appeared in his thoughts again.

“Hm…” Ginko raised an eye at his sudden change in topic and noticed her door being slowly opened.

“Did Ta-Shit!” After getting use to Sougo’s attempts at murdering him, Hijikata developed a sixth sense or pure instinct at sensing them. 

Sougo used a crossbow which the arrows missed their target as he jumped out of the way and poor Hijikata was on top of Ginko once again. Though this time his hands were on each side of her head and he was a breath away from her lips. The two stared at each other in shock until they heard an enraged cry.

“OI MAYORA YOU PERVERT!” Kagura came in to see their positions and couldn’t believe what was in front of her.

“Kagura-chan! Don’t look and it wasn’t his fault you saw Okita-san,” Shinpachi tries to calm her and cover her eyes as Sougo whistles while sling his crossbow on his back.

“No you got it wrong I was hunting a V-shaped monster that nearly attacked Danna. Though Hijikata-san I can’t believe you would be so horny as to attack Danna after she got injured. You should just die already,” Sougo blows his gum as Hijikata could feel his anger rise.

“Who’s fault was that! I’m in this position because you tried to kill me,” Hijikata yelled as Sougo clicked his tongue at him until a smirk formed on his lips.

“Oh then how come you haven’t gotten off of Danna yet? Such a pervert,” Hijikata flushes as he realized that he still hadn’t move and get off of her.

“Shinpachi, Sadist, let’s get out of here and let the lovebirds talk. Mayora, Mama doesn’t want to hear any sounds out of this room okay,” Kagura dragged Sougo away as Shinpachi and the others flushes red at her words.

“Wait Kagura-chan! Girls aren’t supposed to say that!” Shinpachi promised to be back and went after the two because who knows how much trouble they would cause.

“Just where in the hell did she get that idea from! If anything she would be one of those mothers that are always nosy while I’m the type to be one of those cool moms,” Ginko grumbles as Hijikata regrets ever mentioning his feelings to the brats.

“Huh? That’s how you hope to turn out one day with your own kids,” Hijikata glances at her figure as Ginko reveals a bittersweet smile.

“I wonder...anyways what did you want to talk to me about?” Ginko faced him directly to her full attention as Hijikata could feel his cheeks warm up a bit.

“Ah well...See Taka-Sakata-san the doctor is ready to see you now,” Toshi banged his head on the bed frame again as Ginko and the nurse who just disrupted them jumped in alarm.

“Sir are you alright?”

“Yeah...I’m fine.”

“Well the doctor will see you in five minutes so if you excuse me,” The nurse bows to the two and leaves as Hijikata wonders maybe he should interrogate her another day.

“Well...do you still need to ask me Mayora?”

“Nah...I should get going since my night shift will start soon. I’ll try to stop by tomorrow,” Hijikata gets up and catches Ginko’s shoulders sag a bit down as he tries to fight off the smirk growing on his face.

“Bring some cash will ya or at least pudding that doesn’t like crap,” Ginko states with a grin as Hijikata felt the urge to do something and ignore everything that sounded like warning bells as he placed his hand on the top of her head.

:What are ya-” Ginko felt a warm hand ruffled her hair a bit as she smacks it away with a pout.

“Are you trying to make my hair a mess than it already is! Asshole,” Ginko crossed her arms as Hijikata chuckles a bit.

“Maybe well see ya soon Ginko,” Hijikata walks out of the room as Ginko wonders what exactly just happened in the room.

* * *

 

After two more torturous days in the hospital, Ginko was eating some of her pudding until she recall what the stupid doctor told her.

_ “Sakata-san if you don’t watch over you health…”Gintoki still had to hear the same lecture from the doctor and was expecting him to say something stupid. _

_ “Your t**s and v****a will explode,” Ginko made a “what in the fuck” face after cursing in her head about the doctor. _

“Stupid doctor...hmph bastard doesn’t know what he saying as if these valuable parts will explode...huh?” Ginko finishes up her pudding until she could hear loud steps by her door until it was slammed open hard by a couple of Shinsengumi men who she blinked at in shock.

“Wha-OI put me down! I will rip off your nipples and dicks!” She was suddenly lifted from her spot and was dragged into the car waiting outside then once again dragged inside the headquarters in Kondo’s office.

“Ah Gorilla...I think there might be a mistake here,” Ginko scratches her head as Kondo looks at her sternly until she notices a tear at the corner of his eyes.

“YOROZUYA! PLEASE HELP MAMA!” Kondo’s composure breaks as he tries to jump on her lap as she dodged away to let his head hit the wall.

“No way am I helping you out again Mama Gorilla besides I’m still recovering from four days ago. It’s not easy having these looks you know,” Ginko was checking herself in the mirror as Kondo fixes himself a bit.

“Gintoki...please I need your help again and I won’t tell anyone your secret,” Ginko froze at her name and can see the serious look in his eyes.

“What is it this time?” Kondo’s expression turned to serious to a happy one as he smiles thankfully at her.

“I need you to continue being Toshi’s girlfriend, please,” Kondo clasped his hands together to beg her as Ginko blanked out for a bit.

“EH! WHY?”

“I’ll explain in the next chapter,” Kondo turns toward the audience as he gets kicked by Ginko who’s pissed.

“You don’t just tell the audience that and end the chapter you stupid Gorilla! Are you trying to make us lose more viewers!”

“I want to wait until Author-san’s next chapter because we are near her usual word limit. Besides it’s a turning point in your re-SMACK!” Kondo was punched by Ginko who still had a tick mark on her forehead until she sighed and face the audience.

“Sorry about that hahaha Gorillas man they are just gorillas. Anyways hope you guy's enjoy the first arc and catch us airing on Sundays at late nights. Gintama 2017 is back everyone so don’t forget to recap everything on Gintama to the minor and major characters. See ya next chapter!” Ginko poses with a wink and a big grin followed by a finger pointing towards the viewers.

“Okay now how should I wake up this Gorilla,” Ginko turned back to Kondo who was unconscious and wonder how to wake him up.

“Oh well might as well get some lunch from the cafeteria,” Ginko left his office and headed for some lunch while Kondo slowly wondered if it was almost time for his daily stalking in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter and the next one I have already plan out! Someone will be appearing once again and may make someone Jealous~ See you guys next time! Oh and if you think I should do more Ginpachi-sensei bits go ahead and comment a silly username and ask our lovely sensei some questions :)


	18. Lies Aren't Always Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone *winces* seven months, wow I didn't even realize how long time has gone by and I finally finished the chapter that I was stuck on but with this we can head into another arc with I like to call Demon Purging Arc!  
> This chapter contains a bit of laughter and *dun dun dun* the return of Mayo-sama xD. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!   
> There's also a bit of reference to my other story of Gintama "Crossing isn't an Okama thing, it helps with sticky situations"

The two were facing each other as Ginko eats some of her pudding she found in their fridge and Kondo sporting some bruises on his face. Courtesy of Otae’s beating, he clears his throat and then asks in a serious tone.

“Why are we here again?”

“Stupid Gorilla! You were the one to ask me about being that stupid Mayora’s girlfriend!” Ginko punches him in the face as Kondo got back from his position, remembering what he wanted Gin-chan to do.

“Right!...Though um...you won’t just be his girlfriend this time hahaha,” Kondo could feel himself get a bit unease as Ginko raised a questioning look at him.

“Well you see...I need you to-MAYO-SAMA! There you are!” Ginko and Kondo froze at the familiar voice that only belong to Matsudaira Kuriko who had developed a crush on the said person she called out to.

“Oi...I thought she believed that the idiot’s story and went to find other guys,” Ginko whispers as Kondo sighs from the recent assassination attempt that the Old Man and Sougo tried to pull.

“Well she came to drop off some things for the Old Man and we were in a meeting so she saw Toshi. Now the Old Man is trying to kill Toshi with Sougo helping him...Yorozuya please isn’t there anything you could do!” Kondo begged as Ginko pursued her lips in thought until she felt something snapped when she heard the girl’s voice again. She walked over to open the slide door a bit with Kondo peeking below her to see Kuriko hugging Hijikata’s right arm as he looked a bit discomfortable. 

“Toshi...EH! Yorozuya, this is bad Old Man is down the hall holding a sniper through a hole! We have to do something...Yorozuya?” Kondo eyes his dear friend with a concerned look until he looks down to see the Matsudaira with a sniper in his hands aiming for Toshi. He glances at Ginko to do something, but can’t tell what her expression is since she’s covering her eyes behind her bangs.

“Ah look...could you please let go of me already-mayo!” Toshi could feel his patience running a bit thin as Kuriko looked at him with a happy smile.

“But Mayo-sama why can’t you take a break already? I really want to hear more of your adventures from your travel back home. Please…” Hijikata blanches a bit that she was using the puppy eye look that he really wish there was a way out of this. Damn that Old Man...why did he forget his papers at home only for his daughter to deliver them here and see him!

“Hi~Mayo-san!” The two looked down the hall to see Ginko with flowers blooming as effects to her flashy entrance while posing with a hand rested on her hip and a confident smile gracing her lips. She winks at Toshi who can’t believe what he is seeing in front of him and was that a heart she just winked at him with.

“Eh? What? Mayo-sama do you know her?” Kuriko blinks in surprise at the girl as she looked between the two.

“Ginko?” Kuriko watches as a smirk appeared on the girl’s lip as she moves closer to them.

“My~boy~friend! Ka-pow!” Ginko traced a shape of the heart in front of her as her lips stated happily while pretending to hold a makeshift gun with her hands pointing at Toshi. Hijikata could bet that this was going to be really bad and quite understand what’s happening in front of him. Ginko moves to Hijikata’s side and hugs him from the side while smirking at Kuriko who eyes flashed a bit hurt and unhappy with the scene in front of her.

“Just one minute who are you?” Ginko eyes catches Hijikata who somewhat got an idea on where this was going and Kondo was probably part of it.

“I’m sorry, but she’s my fiancee-mayo,” Hijikata sighs as he hugs her as well while ignoring how soft she feels.

“No way…”Kuriko looks down as Hijikata felt bad at hurting her feelings like this, but he pretty much want to stay alive and not be killed by her overprotective father.

“Mhmm...no one can come between us. We’re lovers from a past life right, ne? Mayo-kun,” Ginko snuggled closer to Hijikata who felt his face flush from her words and chest against his arm. Just how far are you going to take this!

“Ah yeah…” He could feel her glare as he tried to avoid her eyes since he didn’t sound convincing at all.

“He was a policeman for the bakufu and I was an ex-Joui rebel-ah the love sparked between us immediately! He was also a bodyguard and I was an Emperor, so you pretty much see where I’m going here from our destined past lives.”

“Th...There’s no way I will lose to you to Mayo-sama! If there’s still a chance for me to win his heart!” Ginko and everyone gaped at the girl’s sudden words while she glared at her fiercely and for some reason Ginko didn’t like it.

“Besides there’s no way you’re his fiancee if you don’t have a ring!” Hijikata sighs at this predicament while Ginko tries to think of what to say.

“Actually they are technically since Mayo-sama gave her his dog shit-ah sorry I mean Mayo-sama’s Special and Sweets-hime gave her special to him as well,” Sougo explains as Ginko raised a fist in victory to Sougo’s saving. Hijikata froze in place as he just remembered as everyone was ready to have this thing over that he also gave her his special.

“Then that means I’m likely to be his fiancee too since he shared his Mayo-sama Special with me,” Kuriko states happily as Ginko glanced at him with an annoyed glare as he scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

“Mayo-sama...I didn’t know you wanted to start a harem who’s next?” Sougo gives him an amused look as Hijikata glared at him.

“Miss, you can’t get in the way since Mayo-sama and I are to be engaged-parfait! See I’m Sweets-hime from the Planet of Sweets and our people have always fought over on which tasted better Mayo or Sweets-choco. So I suggested to Mayo-sama that we should marry and confessed my feeling for him, now why don’t you leave since the door is right to your left-sweet,” Ginko smiles too sweetly as she gave Kuriko a story and pointed to the door who crossed her arms and stood firmly in her spot.

“I confessed as well and since I ate his Special than I’m qualified to be his as well! Mayo-sama please let me show you how much I love you instead of some princess,” Kuriko grabs his arm with pleading eyes as Ginko clenched her teeth in irritation at this girl’s stubbornness.

“Um...well-mayo” To make matters worse Hijikata doesn’t know what to do in this situation, but he could tell Ginko seems pretty pissed off at these events.

“They why not have a Mayo Bridal Candidate Test to determine who deserves his hand in marriage,” Sougo suggested as Ginko could feel the blood go cold at what Soda-kun could be planning.

“You two will be given two test and the judging will be done by Yamazaki, Kondo and myself. Why don’t you two ladies prepare for tomorrow while I go talk with Mayo-sama?” Ginko catches Kuriko’s challenging glare and returns one of her own as the said girl went over to her overprotective father.

“Toshi! Sougo! Over here!” Kondo calls them over as Ginko sighs and follows them inside to see Yamazaki sitting by the table as the others picked spots to where to sit.

“...Captain Okita what exactly are we going to do about Vice Commander’s problem?” Ginko went to picking her nose as everyone was thinking of what to do next.

“Ah...who cares it’s his own damn fault for trying to be the cool character all the time. Though I feel bad Danna has been through too much just to save this moron’s ass,” Sougo leans back on his palms while Hijikata glared at him fiercely for the indirected stabs to his heart.

“Well I will see ya guys tomorrow and wish me luck on this stupid test also Souichiro-kun I trust that it will be my win,” Gintoki got up from her spot and patted off any dirt on her clothes as she glanced at Sougo’s direction.

“Hm...if I feel like it or I can watch the both of you run around like complete morons,” Sougo sips on his soda that appeared out of nowhere as Kondo and Yamazaki stared at him in surprised.

“Captain Okita!/Sougo!”

“Whatever...guess I will have to pull out the big guns for this...geez what a pain,” Ginko scratches her head and walks out after shutting the door as Hijikata stares at her departure.

“Hey Hijibaka-san, if you have something to say to her then go or else you’ll never have the guts to say it,” Hijikata quickly looks at Sougo who gulps down his drink and raises an eye at Hijikata’s actions.

“Che...like I need you to tell me what to do,” Hijikata stood up from his seat and headed out the door as Kondo and Yamazaki once again stared at Sougo in surprise.

“Idiot...then why are you leaving?” Sougo’s lips twitched into a small smile as Kondo wipes a bit of tears at seeing the two finally getting along. Yamazaki could sense that Captain Okita wasn’t just giving a push and saw that small smile turned into a sadistic smirk. Gulping in fear, he hoped the Vice-Commander notice something was at least off for his safety.

“Oi Ginko wait!” Ginko was near the entrance of the Shinsengumi’s headquarters as she turned to see the Mayo idiot coming after her.

“What is it now, _ Mayo-sama _ ? Need me to act more lovey dovey in front of your fangirl again?” Hijikata flinches a bit at her tone and wondered what in the world has her pissed.

“Hey what’s with you? Anyways I wanted to walk you back home since it’s already this late and...I know you’re strong and all thanks to your help with that kidnapping case that the streets are safer-ugh! I’m just going to shut up now,” Hijikata felt himself be such a clutz on his words until he heard her laughing. Looking at her in surprise, he felt himself flushed a bit and waited for her to stop.

“Sorry, but you were being so cute and,” Ginko wipes away a tear until she stopped at her words and blushes as well to which Hijikata watched in interest.

“Cute? Me? You must be blind,” Hijikata finally shook himself and crossed his arms with a disagreeable look while turning his body the opposite way.

“Me? I’m pretty sure I can see cleary Dog-shit lover,” Ginko remarks with a pout and starts to head in the direction of home.

“Whatever Madame Perm.”

“Oi only Souichiro-kun can all me that! So are you going to ask?” Metallic blue eyes raised an eye in confusion as Ginko huffs and replies “Forget it.”

“Wait ask what? What’s with you today?” Crimson eyes look him dead in the eye before looking straight ahead and heading off once again.

“I’m just tired...and I was hoping you were going to come clear and let that girl know you aren’t interested. Wouldn’t that be easier than me going through all those tests tomorrow?” Hijikata winces at the exhausted tone of her voice and could feel guilt rise a bit in his stomach.

“I-i...damn,” Ginko looks at him to the side before sighing and comes up to him. Hijikata watches as she suddenly punches him in the shoulder, then lean against his side.

“What was that for?”

“For being an idiot, but a kind one...well See ya Hijikata,” Ginko smiles softly at him before heading up the stairs and inside her home as Hijikata groans inwardly from that act.

* * *

 

The sun was high and the tension within one particular place was enormous as all who were seated wonder who will be the next Top Edo Model...sorry Prince Mayo’s fiancee-”ACK!”

“Oi are you trying to be funny, Jimmy! Do you want to be beaten by a pulp huh?” A familiar permhead was kicking the poor Anpan man who yelped from the abuse.

“I’m sorry! Um...Ginko-chan aren’t you feeling a bit nervous?” Jimmy-ah Yamazaki hoped that this question may direct the pent of stress from the main character. (“Why did the Author forget my name again!”)

“Haha what are you talking about! Of course I will win,” There was noticeable tremble around Ginko as Yamazaki sighs exaggeratedly.  

“Everyone it’s time to start the sacrifice-ah sorry I mean stupid tests for the dog shit-Mayo-sama disgusting love,” Sougo calls out to everyone as Hijikata glares at him for his words.

“The first one will be a mayo eating contest,” Ginko pales as Kuriko beams at eating her beloved’s favorite meal as the others felt a bit bad for letting Sougo takeover the test. Then again he was the one to create it since a certain idiot couldn’t reject her.

“Why do I feel like that last one was directed at me…” Hijikata mutters in irritation until he looks at the paled expression on Ginko;s face on the mayo eating contest.

“For the audience safety, we censored the next part of the story for your imagination. No one wants to think about Hijikata’s Dog shit but the bastard himself. Let us laugh and hope Madame Perm shall prevail! For a few seconds of your time, we will talk with Masochists and Sadists on “The S&M Foreplay.” Oi...b**** get your m************ mouth moving,” Sougo smiles until it turns a bit sadistic as Yamazaki sweatdrops at his Captain’s words.

“Shut up you brat! If you have a dead fished eye look and silver hair, then I will be your fuckin b**** p********. As you can see for our fellow masochists, we have some real kink play unless you want it raw beating or candle dripping to spice you up! Ah! Oh Gin-san….Please make me your b**** and make me ******** and *******!” Sarutobi flushes at the images in her mind of her and Gintoki as Yamazaki gapes at them.

“Why in the hell would the readers need this! I rather watch Danna eating her 30th bowl of Mayo covered food than see this!” Nobody needs your input on what you want with Danna!” Sougo and Sarutobi stare at him with a dead look until Sarutobi looks at Gin’s sister stuffing her face with a another bowl of some disgusting shit.

“Hm...is she an S or M?” Tilting her head to the side, Sarutobi watches more closely as Yamazaki sighs from his straight man personality.

“Ah Madame Perm is definitely a S. I vouch for her as a fellow Sadist,” Sougo states with his crossed arms as Hijikata and Kondo chose to ignore the conversation of Sadists and Masochists.

“I see...Oh she make a sexy Sadist...just imagine those fishnets and corsets along with her brother’s personality...eh oh no Sa-chan is being swayed by the siblings strong S waves,” Yamazaki doesn’t even know what to do until Ginko has heard enough and threw her 32nd bowl straight at Sarutobi in the face.

“Would you stop saying such stupid ****** ****** **********! Can’t you see I’m busy,” Ginko states angrily until she realized she threw her bowl instead of eating it, making her disqualified from the contest.

“...Ah...Souichiro-kun come on that was an accident hahaha,” Ginko looks over to Sougo who sighs, making her nervous for what his next word to come.

“Sorry Danna, rules are rules! Kuriko has won the first challenge as Danna has been disqualified. Now we will be moving onto the next test,” Kondo, Yamazaki and Hijikata gaped like fish at the way how Ginko had lost.

“Oi! Why the hell are you here! Look what you did,” Kondo stretched his hands out to empathize on the battle between two females to the four eyed pervert.

“Ah it’s the pet Gorilla...you’ve gotten a bit bigger. Is it Love?” Sarutobi looks him over before patting his head until Kondo blushes.

“Ah...yes how could you tell-ack” Ginko kicks the idiots from continuing on their stupid idiot talk.

“That’s enough! I don’t want to lose so the both of you get out-parfait” The door closed as Sarutobi, Kondo and Jimmy were kneeled on the porch.

“Wait, why the hell am I here!”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself Jimmy, you just want all the attention yourself!” Sarutobi’s glasses shine as Yamazaki could feel his tolerance for these characters rise again.

“Eh!”

“Yamazaki…” The two looked at Kondo who crossed his arms and started to tear up again.

“I need to take a number 2,” Both deadpanned at his words before kicking him far away from them as they waited to be let in.

“For the second test, it will be strength now bitches pick up your weapons,” Wooden swords were laid in front of them as Ginko couldn’t help by feel victorious that Sougo made it a bit easy win for him.

“Ah Souichiro-kun...why is my sword a bit light and slippery?” Ginko had to make sure not to drop it three times and notice how slippery the handle is.

“Well Kuriko doesn’t know sword fighting much so we gave her a handicap,” Sougo shrugs as Ginko could feel her frustration build-up.

“HOW THE HELL IS THIS A HANDICAP!”

“Anyways begin!” Kuriko tries to hit Ginko as she dodges and could once again feel her sword slip a bit through her grasp. Why was she even trying for that stupid mayo ikemen anyway? He should have just rejected this girl and that be the end of the story. Dodging another swing to the side, Ginko tried to hit Kuriko’s blind spot but refocus on her sword once again slipping through her grip once more. This only frustrated her more as every time there was an opening the damn sword would slip up as Ginko thought while cursing at the scene.

“That’s enough!” The two females looked at Hijikata who eyes were shadowed by his V-shaped bangs while balling his fists on his sides.

“Kuriko...I’m sorry but I can’t marry you,” Everyone was all silent at the sudden change at this point as Sougo took out his control to started recording on his hidden cameras.

“Why? I love you Mayo-sama,” Kuriko held tears at the corner of her eyes as Ginko stared at the whole thing with her mouth hung a bit open.

“Because you don’t...you got to know a bit, but not like G-Sweets-Hime. She’s fought by my side, annoy the living hell out of me, seen not many good points of myself, and aide me whenever she can. I love her and I won’t marry anyone else but her-mayo,” Metallic blue eyes stare into Kuriko’s brown orbs that held nothing but the truth and a soft expression. Ginko felt her left hand twitch a bit as she closed it and brought it near her fast beating heart. 

Meanwhile through a crack in the door, all three idiots held tears in their eyes at the drama before them and wonder what was going to happened next.

“...I see. Sweets-hime you’re so lucky! Don’t worry Mayo-sama I’ll find a guy that speaks truthfully and loves me just like you do for her. Otou-san, let’s go home,” Wiping her tears a bit, Kuriko smiles at them and walks out with her father who cries at how strong his little girl is before she kicked him away from her.

“Wow...nice job! Looks like we don’t have to fight for you anymore, but I can’t believe you told her such a lie. You’re improving a bit Oogushi-kun,” Ginko tosses the sword to the side while wiping her hands on her yukata while not meeting Hijikata’s gaze on her.

“Wait where’s Souichiro-kun? He was just here,” Letting her eyes scan the room for the sandy brown haired teen, she saw he disappeared until her eyes deadpanned at the peekers at the crack of the slide door from outside.

“Hey...what if I said that wasn’t a lie?” The room was too silent and Ginko couldn’t explain why her heart was beating so loudly and hoping that Hijikata wouldn’t comment about it. Until he finally spoke in an honest tone, she felt her lungs stop moving and looked up at sincere blue eyes.

“W-what are you saying? Of course it is or how else were you going to reject her,” Feeling a bit of sweat appear, Ginko felt nervous and couldn’t help but remember to breathe in and out through her nose. 

_ If your love is returned, then it may be possible for you to turn back into your old self. Though they must love both opposite sex of you in order for that to happen, so good luck with your love life! _

Balling up her fists, Ginko remembered what that damn old geezer told her as she couldn’t help but wonder if what Hijikata was saying earlier was the truth.

“No...it isn’t,” His words hit her hard as her heart began to beat quickly and her cheeks turned a bit red as Hijikata cleared his throat.

“Ginko...I love you,” Crimson and Metallic blue met as everyone outside gaped at what the hell had just occurred including some of the Shinsengumi members who happened to pass by and see what was going on. Now they wait to hear her answer until an explosion struck everyone outside sending everyone scattered as Hijikata and Ginko sweatdropped at the scene outside.

“I suggest the two of you take this somewhere else since this isn’t the place to have a heart to heart conversation,” Sougo drawls with a bazooka over his shoulders as the

two nodded and left the compound in silence. The whole walk was agonizing as Ginko doesn’t know how she feels about all this while Hijikata was wondering if maybe it was too soon to confess about his feeling for her. As Ginko could see her home getting closer, she bit her lip uneasily until she stops while catching Hijikata’s attention as he stops as well.

“I...Hijikata-you...I-” Firmly standing straight with her eyes determined until she slowly loses what she really wants to say as the silence envelopes them once more.

“Why?” 


	19. Being Truthful Works In Many Favors, But The Heart Not So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dah Dah DAH! Now I reveal how Gintoki became a woman and a bit of him experiencing a period but not in details though period jokes are thrown. A bit of the Gekko Akuma that will start in the next chapter also I sort of made Hijikata a jerk cause it's necessary since well you'll find out in the end. Let me know what you guys think and I hope to update soon!

_ “Nice to see you again, Sakata-san! I see you are looking well,” The Yorozuya trio followed Tama inside the Snack Shop to an elderly old man we near the bar on a stool as Otose inhaled her cigarette before releasing it. _

_ “...Ah Sei-san right? Did you ever find out if the baby was a chocolate bar or an ice cream,” Everyone looked at Gintoki in bewilderment as the old guy laughs at her question. _

_ “Haha nope turns out the guy's Wife cheated on him with a crunchy bar.” _

_ “Oi how is that important!” Shinpachi yells as everybody ignores his presence. _

_ “What are you saying, Patsu! It is important for the audience to understand that Klon cheating on Dike with the Crunchy bar milkman! Did you not see the baby and how different he stood out from the other kids?” _

_ “Uh-huh, you clearly don't understand how unfaithful women can be especially ice cream, Glasses-kun. America makes some weird commercials look at Kittles they somehow stick your skin and leave a weird food coloring on their skin. It makes me worried for the imagination of the creators,” With a nod in agreement, Kagura crossed her arms and gave a sympathetic look for Dike. _

_ “Why are we talking about food anyways! And who the heck is this guy, Gin-san?” Ignoring Kagura, Shinpachi reverts the focus back on the old man that takes a sip from his cup. _

_ “Ah...who are you again? Oi!” Gintoki scratches her head a bit and asked while Shinpachi smack her up the head. _

_ “Why in the world would you greet someone you don't even know!” While ignoring Shinpachi’s accusation, Gintoki picks her nose with a deadpanned expression. _

_ “So do I know ya old geezer? Wait...are you Master Roshi-kuh” With a quick jab from Shinpachi’s elbow, the old man just smiled beneath his red framed shades. _

_ “Haha I see you still haven't change since I gave ya the Alterlife potion. I thought ya be more girly and less dead fish eyes. That sunglasses friend of yours already changed back, so Gintoki have ya fallen for the guy ya mention about?” _

_ “...the fuck! Madao turned back into a guy and what the hell are you going about?” Tilting her head slightly, Gintoki narrowed her eyes in confusion as the others looked back and forth between the two. _

_ “Well before taking tha potion you were bitching about some straight-haired emo...no a mayo-sucking fellow! How he managed to keep his hair so straight and how often he-blefffgh,” Suddenly Gintoki shoved her palm over his mouth as a light blush was shown on her cheeks. _

_ “Ahahaha...Okay now I remember you’re Sagukoi Dai,” Clearing her throat and avoiding the glances on her, Gintoki remembers a bit of the conversation from her memory. _

_ “Yup also I do hope ya remember the conditions of tha potion...sigh...of course you wouldn’t,” Looking at Gintoki who half-smiles awkwardly as Patsu and China facepalm themselves. _

_ “Well for starters ya need to find a partner that is suitable for the body. Tha first step is the usual first kiss, then ya will have them...erm...menstrual cycle. Don’t know when but be sure you won’t get frisky with the partner ya’ve chosen or kinky either since you’re a Sadist and all. Ah before I forget I’m pretty well-known since I’m wanted,” Dai sips his sake as everyone gapes at him in shock. _

_ “EH/HOW?” _

_ “Intergalactic potionist on biology plus this guy over there asked me,” Jabbing a thumb towards the front door, everyone turned to see a shadowy figure push open the curtains dramatically. _

_ “No way...that shiny head...Krillin! Ah...it’s just a stupid Baldy,” Gintoki grimaces at the man known as the Alien Hunter or Umibozu stepped in as Kagura blinks unsurprised at her father’s arrival. _

_ “Ah Papi, why are you here?” _

_ “Kagura, my sweet little girl! Do you like the present Papa sent you?” Umibozu tries to hug his daughter who jumps out of the way as Gintoki feels a tick mark on her forehead. _

_ “Hold on...how in the fuck is me losing my b*lls her present ya Baldy! This was all you're doing!” Gintoki grips Umibozu’s arms tightly as Umibozu stares at the familiar woman in slight confusion. _

_ “Ah so this is how this idiot looks as a girl? Huh I expect you to be ugly,” Umibozu watches his daughter petting her dog as Gintoki could feel her anger rising. _

_ “Really? If its anyone ugly its your bald head!” _

_ “Gin-san! That doesn’t make sense,” Shinpachi sighs as Gintoki complains to him. _

_ “Well who the fuck cares! I just want to know why I have to be a woman as Kagura’s present?” _

_ “That’s what she wanted,” Umibozu crossed his arms as everyone turns to Kagura who scratched her chin in thought. _

_ “Wait, Kagura why would you want me to be a woman?” Raising a brow in surprise, Gintoki watches as Kagura frowns in trying to remember. _

_ “She wrote to me how she wished she had an older sister, so I asked Dai here as a favor to turn you into a woman. Now accept your fate of having a d*ick be shoved up through you!” Umibozu pats Gintoki who is stunned  on the shoulders as Shinpachi doesn’t even know how to react except for the idea that this whole thing was Kagura’s wish. _

_ “Kagura, now come give Papi a hug for making your wish come true-Ah! Kagura why would you do that to your hometown!” Umibozu tried to hugged Kagura until she stuck out her foot right into her father’s manhood as he fell to the ground while holding it. Shinpachi felt the need to comment, then again this was Umibozu’s fault. _

_ “Well we must be going, so I hope to hear from you again Kagura! Bye!” Quickly recovering, Umibozu and Dai dashed out in Mach Speed 3 while Gintoki slowly collapses on her knees before groveling in misery. _

_ “Well that answers most of our questions, just try not to get pregnant or else how will you work,” Otose blows from her cigarette as Tama pokes Gintoki on the shoulder while kneeling. _

_ “...Gin-chan...sorry,” Gintoki tilts her head a bit upward to see Kagura look a bit disheartened that this was all her fault. _

_ “What are you saying? So I don’t have b*lls, but I don’t mind being an older sister to you although Shinpachi just has to change his character frames then it be one more,” Gintoki grins at her when Kagura smiles softly and hugged her tightly as Shinpachi smiles as well until he remembers what he just heard. _

_ “Wait a minute what do you mean change my character frame! Don’t you mean sex!” Kagura and Gintoki deadpanned at Shinpachi’s outburst and sigh simultaneously. _

_ “Patsu-san you know that your glasses make up most of your character and your sex. So if we changed them to pink, you be a girl!” _

_ “How the hell does that make sense!” _

_ “It just does, now lets head upstairs to make some grub,” Gintoki dusted herself as Kagura follow suit leaving Shinpachi fuming who followed after the two. _

_ “Heh...things are going to be a whole lot more interesting,” Otose chuckles a bit as Tama greets the incoming customers and sweeping the floor. _

* * *

 

“Why?”

Metallic blue eyes stared into crimson eyes that held an undefined emotion as he felt his throat clog up a bit on how to explain his feelings for her.

“You don’t even know me...so how can you say something like that?” Ginko brushes some of her hair to the side as Hijikata bit his lip in how to answer her.

“You’ve known of me for 18 chapters and I don’t see how you are able to like me in that way. I…” The silence was starting to be a bit overwhelming as Ginko fidgets a bit with her hair.

“...I’ll see you around,” In a desperate move, Gintoki sprinted up the stairs and was about to open her slide door until a hand stopped hers. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest as Hijikata’s breath could be heard near her left ear as the heat on her cheeks betray her.

“You’re right. I know of you and I’m going to ask if I can get all of you then so you don’t push me away,” Warmth tingles through her belly as Gintoki once again thought of Dai’s words and how everything sounded right if Hijikata was her partner. Then again that is way too perfect and...she was lying to him either way on how she was the actual permhead that he argued and fought with. The main character reduced to a female to grant the innocent wish of her kid’s...it wasn’t going to be easy if Hijikata didn’t know the truth. Besides didn’t Conan-kun say the the one truth will always prevail!

“Um...Hij-Ah Gin-chan and Mayora?!” The slide door was suddenly pushed opened to reveal Kagura who was surprised to see the Shinsengumi’s Vice Commander with her surrogate sister/mother.

“Yo China, going to walk the dog?” Hijikata nods in greeting as Kagura was holding Sadaharu’s leash as Gintoki steps aside.

“Yup, but what are you doing here?” Kagura’s blue eyes stared at the two in interest as Hijikata answered for the both of them.

“Ginko was helping us with a matter and I decided to walk her home. Well I’ll be going,” Kagura and Sadaharu walked out first as Hijikata’s hand that still stayed near Ginko’s hand slightly use his nail to trace along her hand. Ginko didn’t know how to breath as Hijikata caught her eyes and was shimmering with something she has never seen before.

“Mayora! Let’s go or else Sadaharu will attack another person,” Kagura and Sadaharu already arrived downstairs as Hijikata replies that he’s coming.

“I’ll see you around Ginko,” With a soft smile, Ginko watches as he leaves and couldn’t help the way her stomach started feeling queasy. Just what the fuck is going on with her body!? This is not normal and no way in hell did it start with that...Ginko quickly head inside while slamming the slide door hard and going straight for her room. Then jumping on her futon with her head against her pillow while just screaming profanities and unicorns don’t real poop rainbows.

* * *

 

_ Rapid footsteps echoed away from the slow footsteps that pursue the trembling man that ran down the empty alley. _

_ “G-get away from me! Someone help me!” A man continued to run away from the figure who slowly followed him with a blade tinted with fresh blood. Not caring about whether or not about pushing objects aside to delay the demon, the poor man finally managed to reach the end of the dark alley. Up ahead lie the main entrance to the city of Yoshiwara where the light of the night continued on as he sighed heavily in relief until he felt a sudden chill run up his spine. _

_ “N-no wait! I -AGH!” The man was sliced across his chest as he fell to the ground with his blood seeping the ground. He stares at the demon covered in blood with the moonlight illuminated his figure as he observes him die.  _

_ Suddenly a sound of quick footsteps could be heard as the moonlight demon quickly hid away in the shadows as the protectors of Yoshiwara arrive at the scene. _

_ “Boss! He’s losing too much blood,” One of Tsukuyo’s girls holds up the man who stares up at Tsukuyo who crouches near the man.  _

_ “Don’t worry, we will find the one who did this. Just stay with us,” Tsukuyo remain expressionless even if there was a bit of concern flickering at the poor man’s condition. _

_ “G-g-ge…” _

_ “What?” _

_ “G-ge-ge…” _

_ “Haku Gessho?” _

_ “Ge-ge-Gekko Akuma! Gekko Akuma! He’ll kill us all,” The man gripped onto Tsukuyo’s sleeves as her comrades tensed up a bit. _

_ “Come down now what do you mean by Gekko Akuma? Ah!” The man coughed out blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died here in front of Tsukuyo. _

_ “Boss?” Everyone watches as she gently places the man down and gives him a moment of peace before standing up straight while facing the full moon. _

_ “Spread out in pairs and be on high alert. It seems that there is someone who just began Demon Hunting,” Everyone responds and heads out as Tsukuyo thought one person in mind as a flash of silver messy permhead came across her memory. _

_ “...Gintoki…” There in the shadows the moonlight demon grin maliciously at the name of particular demon he had always wanted to hunted. Good thing he found the right cities to cause rumors to spread his name and hoping that so called Shiroyasha will make an appearance of himself. _

* * *

 

“Alright! I can do this!” The next day Gintoki was preparing herself up as everyone in the apartment stared at her weirdly.

“Ah Gin-san? What are you doing?” Being the usual character to ask the question on everyone’s mind, Shinpachi sweeps a bit of the floor as Gintoki turned to him.

“Well...I think it’s gone long enough that I kept my gender identity a secret from some of our friends, so I thought might as well be straight forward with it. The worst is I’ll be beaten to death, skewered alive, go bald and beaten to death,” Gintoki sighs with a shrug as everyone sort of understand well except for the fact that he should have come clean in the beginning.

“OI! Author-san aren’t you on my side? I thought you adore my female self!” Gintoki snaps as Shinpachi shook his head at his boss’s usual behavior.

“Gin-san, the author had to make it hard for you especially when you came home and had...your...ladybug for the first time,” With a flush, Shinpachi flushes as Gintoki stares at him in confusion.

“What the hell is a ladybug?”

“Oi Megane its usually called Tom, besides ladybug is old-fashioned,” Kagura calls out from laying on Sadaharu as Katsura gasped.

“Gintoki! Don’t tell me you did the nyan nyan with Tom! How could you not introduce us to your mothers!” Katsura scowls at Gintoki who flips him the bird and turns to Kagura even more confused.

“Shut up Zura! Since when are you my mom, and Kagura who the hell is Tom?”

_ You can’t be serious  _ Elizabeth held up a sign before flipping it backwards,  _ You’re a female and this is supposed to happen once a month! _

_ Hm...so Tom got his redwings in you? Oh no Zura she’s late! _ Sakamoto held a sign as well as Gintoki was going to lose her shit if they stopped playing around.

“Oi Bakamoto the fuck does that mean and who the flying fuck is Tom!” Kagura sighs deeply before walking over to Gintoki’s desk as everyone starts screwing around.

“Oh my Ra! Gintoki why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant!!! That’s it men let’s go hunt down Tom and his sausage!” Zura raised his sword as Sakamoto held his gun and Elizabeth with his sign.

“Would all of you just answer me already!” The three had marks on their head since Gintoki was fed up with them.

“Here you go Gin-chan! Don’t you remember about the women’s trouble from yesterday?” Kagura held the chocolate bar as Gintoki took it and remember her bloody incident on the futon. That was the most horrifying and painful thing that will plague her nightmares plus it took forever for her to calm down. She really thought she was dying from blood loss shooting out of her creampie. Then it wasn’t stopping and Shinpachi showed up which made it more traumatizing and awkward. Though he sort of knew what to do since it happened with his sister and then Kagura and Otae showed up to help her through the play by play.

“Never again! I will always have nightmares ya know!” Chewing on the bar, Gintoki glares as Kagura picks her nose not caring.

“I see women’s trouble huh. Was it Sally again? Gintoki if Tom wants to be with Sally then let it be,” Katsura nods in understanding as he scolds Gintoki who really wasn’t in the mood for this crap.

“Zura where the hell do you keep getting this people from? Do I have to hit you again to restart your brain,” Gintoki felt a slight cramp from her abdomen, but ignored it as she settled herself on the couch.

“Come now Gintoki obviously Tom is for time of the month, Sally and women’s trouble means you started your p**oid. Must be hard being a women after all, so you might want to take this for the cramps,” With a bottle water in one hand and in the other some pills, Gintoki stared at him in suspicion but knew Zura was looking out for her like usual.

“So why do you know this?” Sipping the water, Gintoki watches as Zura crosses his arms and smirks.

“If I have to act out as a women it’s always best to be prepare for the worse. I even tricked the Commander of Shinsengumi that my period started-” Katsura was preparing for a flashback as Shinpachi interrupted him and performed his straight man personality.

“Why the hell wasn’t it censor for you! And no one wants to know how you managed that in front of Kondo-san!”

“But why the sudden change? Did something happen to the Vice Commander and you?” Reaching for his tea, Katsura catches Gintoki’s with a knowing glance as Gintoki scratches her hair and looks away.

“W-what the hell are you saying, Zura! Anyways, I’m going to Yoshiwara, so see ya,” Gintoki hurries out the door while putting on her boots as everyone watched with a raised brow.

“Mayora must have done something uh-huh,” Kagura speaks first as Sakamoto sighs sadly as Zura pats him on the back.

“I told you that this was an Ginhiji fanfic and you had no success in it. Though if that bastard harms our good friend in anyway then we will show him a world of pain,” Sakamoto smiles a bit in agreement as Zura returns the gesture and Shinpachi wonders if Gin-san will survive.

* * *

 

Okay so he may have said Yoshiwara was first, but Gintoki decided to visit Kyuubei and Otae first which resulted in her nearly being skinned by a sword. Kyuubei roughly asked her how this was able to happened to her and if there was any potions left for her to receive a rod. After telling her the creator fled the planet, Kyuubei cursed her even though it wasn’t her fault seriously and states that the two will struggle together in being more feminine like Otae. Like she’ll learn anything from a Gorilla which resulted in Otae twisting her boob and her escaping before anything else were to happen. Now panting from the expansion of her breathing, Gintoki stood by the gates of Yoshiwara and noticed more of the Hyakka surrounding the area as she walked past them. Something must have happened for them to be on high alert, so there’s a chance that Tsukuyo might not be with Hinowa. Ignoring some cat calls from some perverts, Gintoki strolls down the road upon arriving at Hinowa’s Sex Toys Shop.

“Oh? Gin-san is that-ah sorry you must be Ginko that I’ve been hearing about from Tsukuyo,” Rolling herself on her wheelchair entered, with her beautiful black hair and blue eyes was Hinowa who smiles at Gintoki who return the gesture.

“Nice to meet you, Hinowa though I sort of need to admit something to Seita, Tsukuyo and you,” Scratching the back of her head, Hinowa tilts her head in confusion as Seita and Tsukuyo come around the corner as the two looked at them.

“Eh? Are you Big Bro’s sister?My name is Seita,” Seita grins at Gintoki as she softly smiles at the brat being happy and full of life as usual.

“Ginko? What are you doing here?” Tsukuyo places a hand on her hip and tilts her head with no expression on her face but Gintoki can guess that she’s a bit interested in why she is here.

“Well here’s the thing…” So we fast-forward to Gintoki explaining his story as the three listen attentively until the very end.

“So...yeah that’s what happened-OI!” Dodging some kunais thrown at her, Tsukuyo had a killing aura surrounding her as Hinowa sweatdrops at her friend’s behavior.

“You pervert! I could only imagine what you’ve done with your body and you only decide until now to tell us,” Tsukuyo hands balled into fists at how all these events happened to her and yet she never confined in them to tell the truth.

“I...it’s not like that and I didn’t want to get your hopes up that I found the cure. I’m sorry okay,” Gintoki reaches out to pat her head as Tsukuyo looks up in surprise as Gintoki avoids eye contact by look to the side.

“That’s some shitty apology alright though I think you should be real sorry about her,” Gintoki follows Tsukuyo’s direction to see Sarutobi crying in puddles as she winces at the idea that she may be the cause of that.

“N-WAAAH GIN-SAN LOST HIS D*** AND NOW WHAT DO I DO WITH OUT BEING HIS B*****,” Gintoki sighs before going close to Sarutobi who looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

“Look I don’t think I owe you an apology, but sorry for crushing your masochists dreams?”

“That’s even shittier than mine,” Gintoki throws a glare at Tsukuyo who smokes on her pipe with a smirk.

“M-maybe…” Gintoki returns her attention to Sarutobi in what she might be saying next unless its really unreasonable.

“Maybe we should just go Yuri and you be my queen, Gin-san!” Suddenly with hearts in her eyes, Gintoki flinches in disgust as Tsukuyo raises an eye at this surprise development.

“H-hold on there listen to what you are saying!”

“It’s alright if you have no b*lls we can use this or a replica of your b*lls!” Sarutobi pulls out vibrators and one that is apparently his replica of his b*lls.

“Oi that’s gross and that is not my size! Mine is obvious bigger than that,” Tsukuyo coughs on her smoke before beating the crap on the two idiots.

“No one needs to hear your inputs, you perverts!” Meanwhile Seita and Hinowa grinned at each other since Gintoki was alright despite the fact he was a woman now.

“Owie! That’s right, did something happen?” Gintoki fixes herself as Sarutobi started imagining Gintoki in different Sadists outfits.

“You noticed huh? Well someone was killed at the front gates of Yoshiwara. One thing that caught my interest was when he said Gekko Akuma,” Hinowa expresses her concern and fear for the people in their city as Gintoki focused on this Gekko Akuma.

“Moonlight Demon huh? Are you sure he didn’t mean Demon Taoist, Haku Gessho?”

“I already used that and yes he did say those very words.”

“It could possibly be the Demon Prince of Tomochi Casa or Ren Okumura from Black Exorcist. Either way that demon is human,” Seita frowns at the idea of a man going out killing people for no reason.

“Human yes, but seems to be blood-thirsty for demons especially one that strikes the fear into Amantos and humans alike,” The two meet each other’s gaze as a compromise was settled between the two.

“Now I wonder who could that be, anyways I will see ya guys!” Everyone watches as Gintoki waves them off and began to head forward as Tsukuyo bit her lip a bit.

“Gintoki...don’t do anything stupid,” With concern voiced out her in tone, Gintoki turns and nods at her before heading to the gates of Yoshiwara. Even though the sky was full of sunshine and clouds, dark clouds began to cover the beautiful sky almost as if it were a terrible omen. Tsukuyo really hopes that it was just a bad case of raining weather and not this unease in the pits of her stomach.

* * *

 

Rain came sooner than Gintoki planned for it and hid under a shop that was closed. Leaning against the wooden wall, Gintoki lets out a sigh and brushes away her wet bangs as she thought about Tsukuyo’s words.

Looks like another arc is coming right up meaning all this revealing shit is supposed to change something but what. It’s like how the rain is comforting her and she doesn’t even know what to expect next. Man...rainy days usually start something big Gintoki muses as she closes her eyes to listen to the sound of the rain.

“Ginko? What are you doing here?” Eyes opening wide in surprise as Hijikata was a bit soak and was underneath the same shelter as her. Okay now is not time for a shoujo moment but hey if lighting were to flash she could confess her feelings to Hijikata like Ritsu did for Takano. Wait...what the fuck is she even thinking about as Ginko bangs her head and stuns Hijikata at her actions.

“So Mayora why are you here? Didn’t you read the weather today?” Gintoki spiritually pats herself for that insult and avoiding using Hijikata’s name.

“Isn’t it the same for you? Don’t you watch that weather girl something with an asshole?” Running his hand through his wet locks, Gintoki felt his cheeks flame up a bit since he should have seen that one coming.

“S-shut up! I just didn’t get to see it today cause I had other matters to attend to first. Anyways why don’t you go find your own place for shelter?” Pouting like a child, Gintoki turns to glare at Hijikata who raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“You’re kidding me right? You have all this room to yourself, so I don’t think you should complain about that,” After he said that Gintoki decided to just stay silent instead of finding ways to insult him.

“Hey...I really meant what I said, so can I hear your answer,” Something warm grabbed Gintoki’s hand as her cheeks flush a bit and she refused to look away from the ground.

“...let go of my hand…” This warmth was so painful and sweet that Gintoki wondered what would it be like to be embraced by Hijikata or see him smiled at her only.

“That’s some heartbeat…,” Her hand was entwined with his as Gintoki remembers where this was from.

“Oi you shouldn’t be copying scenes from other animes! I-i mean are show has its own type of romance so...Hiji” Gintoki scolds him until she realize how close Hijikata was and she remember the first time they kissed. No...no...this is wrong and she needs to come clear.

“Hijikata, I have something important to tell you. I’m...my name isn’t Ginko...it’s Sakata Gintoki...your rival and permhead that annoys the living hell out of you,” Gintoki stares at him in the eye and answers honestly as Hijikata stares at him dumbfound.

“Oi Ginko that’s not a funny joke. You almost had me there,” Hijikata chuckles a bit until he noticed that she wasn’t laughing and looking at him seriously.

“Everyone but you knows that I’m Gintoki. I-i wanted to tell you for awhile and well I was trying to find out how,” Gintoki curses herself at suddenly blubbering her words until she heard a dry laugh come from Hijikata.

“No wonder everything makes sense...the parfaits every action that reminded me of that guy! I bet Sougo and you were even in on this to make me fall in love with you and make fun of me later. I must have been a real fool with you laughing at how you had me wrapped around your finger. I knew you could be a bastard, but not a real one,” Blue eyes shone in fury and hurt as Hijikata roughly pulls his hand away from Gintoki who stays silent.

“This really must have been a game to you huh? Did you even...no don’t ever come near me again,” Hijikata steps up to leave from the shelter as Gintoki return to her senses and quickly grabbed his arm tightly.

“Hijikata...I didn’t want to hurt you and I don’t know what to do about this. Please don’t say that,” Hijikata didn’t care anymore if what Gintoki said was the truth then when he opened up to the kids was this their plan all along.

“I’ll say this once never fucking come near me, or else Shiroyasha death may come sooner than you think,” Hijikata turned to growl his words out in fury as Gintoki eyes wince in hurt as Hijikata storms off into the pouring rain. With all this sex change and obstacles, Gintoki almost forgot who he truly once was.

Instead of waiting for the rain to let up, Gintoki didn’t feel the comfort of the shelter and began her way home slowly in the rain. The rain bit into her body coldly as it ran down her face along with the tears that she allow to shed.

“Now what a pretty sight to see here,” Gintoki looked up with her wet bangs to the side to see the last person she wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klondike ice cream commercial with the candy bar milkman was sort of weird so why not add it? Especially the skittles one as well  
> Haku Gessho from Fox Spirit Matchmaker which is a good anime but I prefer the Chinese version better   
> Takano and Ritsu from Sekai ichi Hatsukoi  
> Dragonball references  
> Sally and Tom are usually meant as periods  
> Women's trouble and ladybugs as well  
> Redwings are usually when intercourse is done while the girl is on her period which kinda sounds gross


	20. Demons Enjoy Moonlit Nights Just Like Humans Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come and it really has cause I've been working crazy during the holidays and waiting for it to finally rain to give me the idea for he story! Now I present the first part of the arc! Enjoy!  
> Demon Purging Arc Part 1

Light rain continues through the day as a certain crime scene is being inspected by the police force. A certain sandy haired lad clad in black uniform with a sleeping mask pushed a bit to the side watches the whole scene in slight curiosity.  
“Captain Okita?”Okita Sougo turns to see Yamazaki look around nervously before meeting his eyes.  
“...Oh Yamazaki, you were there?” Sougo states in boredom as Yamazaki makes a face but sighs as he scratches his head a bit.  
“Yes, Commander asked me if you happened to know why Vice-Chief has shut himself up with piles of paperwork for the past three days. Not to mention these attacks on some Joui faction members,”Stretching his arms out a bit, Sougo wonders if something happened between Danna and Hijikata since he recalls the demonic look Hijikata made on that heavy rainy day.   
“Isn’t better those pest rid themselves? It makes our job a bit easier, but maybe Hijikata-san is in his time of the month. Just slap some mayonnaise on some rice and he should be good for a couple of minutes,” Yamazaki grimaces at the idea of being the one to serve his Vice Commander’s meal, then gazes at his Captain’s doze-off expression as drool appeared at the corner of his lip.  
“WAIT! WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO SLEEP!” Sougo snores softly as his arms are crossed against his chest until something hard smacks him up the head.  
“Oi Sougo! Who the hell gave you permission to slack off eh?” The subject of their topic appears as he breathes out a drag while Sougo glares at the asshole.  
“Well since you have me running around after these cold cases like a slave, don’t I deserve some time to relax? I’m not like you who locks myself in the room doing who knows what,” Smirking at the sight of Hijikata’s eyebrows knitted in irritation, Sougo slowly backs away in case the damn smoker chases him.  
“Shut it and get back to work! I haven’t seen any progress and I expect you to have some clues to the killer’s actions at least,” Holding his cigarette for another drag, Sougo clucks his tongue at Hijikata’s persistence on looking over things until finding a clue that he could have missed.   
“All I have is that he’s after demon named Joui members, and it wouldn’t surprise me if Sakata Gintoki was next hm…?” Sougo’s reddish orbs met metallic blue hues that raised an eye in what the guy was considering.  
“Tsk...like we should give a damn about the asshole. If you ask me then good riddance,” Stuffing his hands into his pockets with his cigarette hanging in his mouth, Hijikata began to turn away until Sougo spoke up again.  
“Really now Hijikata-san? How could police enforcers like us let a woman in danger especially since she’s the main character of our existence. You don’t seem too happy at the thought if she were killed…” A sword was pointed at Sougo as Hijikata’s bangs covered his eyes while Sougo watched in interest at what he might do this.  
“Listen I don’t give a shit what the two of you are playing, but leave me the fuck alone. I’m not some fool to be dragged along for laughs, so if that perm idiot gets what happens to her then why should I bother?” Hijikata withdraw his blade and sheath it as Sougo continued to watch with a piercing gaze.   
“A fool huh? I wonder who is the real fool that doesn’t understand his words and actions. Poor Danna, I hope she isn’t too heartbroken,” Sougo watches as Hijikata walks away and mutters in thought of how things have changed since last chapter.  
“Honestly I want this bastard to hurry up and die already...he’s already made two important people I care for hurt by his words,” Turning the other way, Sougo stuffed his hands in his pockets and heads the opposite of Hijikata. Yamazaki who was ignored watched open-mouthed at what just occurred and how Hijikata thinks Sougo and Danna set him up.  
“Man...things are starting to get too complicated,” With a heavy sigh, Yamazaki decides to report/gossip this matter to the Commander of what he had just witness before his eyes. Walking through the crowd he accidently bumped into a man in a black and red kimono as he apologizes, then continues onward.  
“Sakata Gintoki, huh?” A predatory crazed grin reach his lips as the man disappears into the crowd that began to pile.  
“...you got to be shitting me. For the record I blame the both of you for this mess you pulled us in. OI OFFICER! Can you let us out? We had nothing to due with this except for this curly haired asshole! He's the cause for all of this!” Three individuals were imprisoned in a jail cell all from a boat cruise that had suddenly took a turn for disaster. The cruise was supposed to be a one day only event but it was a way to enslave all the people to some planet. Seriously enough with the kidnapping already!  
 _Of course yours truly the heroine of the story along with her moronic companions fought against the evil men with the power of enlightenment!_  
 _No it was the power of friendship get your shit straight!_  
 _I thought it was the power of persuasion Ahahaha you guys are funny!_  
“What persuasion! You were barfing all over the place and Zura was trying to gain more recruits for his stupid revolt. If anything I had to handle that shit face with my truly amazing skills and beauty, then stuff your face with your medicine for ship sickness. I had to smack you a couple of times to make your new idiotic friends help us taken the boss,” Interrupting the Zura who decided to claim himself as the heroine of the so called story when it was Gintoki who saved the day once again. Now why in the hell were they the ones locked up with the main culprit!?!  
“Like they believe you guys didn't help me run the ship into Edo’s toy factory of Mr. Cracksack from Dick and Shorty’s. I believe a certain someone claimed she clearly knew how to steer the wheel,” The curly haired asshole smirks as Gintoki wishes they were in the same cell to see if that little shit would be smirking now.  
“Well I wasn't the one who tried to come up with a Badass name like Shirotomi Ryuuko. How dare you bring shame to Toshiro I demand you beg forgiveness for stealing an awesome characters nickname!” Gintoki pointed a finger to make her point as Shirotomi frowns at her words.  
“My name is Hotomi Ryushi, how in the hell did you get that wrong!” Zura sighs as Sakamoto laughs at the scene before him.  
“Alright settle down ya criminals,” A voice drawls out as everyone looks to see Sougo and Gorilla enter which made Gintoki’s heart skip a beat nervously for the v-shaped arse. Seeing no green haired character anywhere she relaxes her tensed shoulders which didn't go noticed by the sadist, Zura, and Sakamoto.  
“Soichuru-kun! (It's Sougo) Thank sadism, you are here. We're innocent! This dipshit is the main cause of this,” Gintoki crosses her arms with a nod as Sougo eyes the main culprit in suspicion.  
“Yorozuya, are you alright? I heard that you flew the ship into a factory,” Kondo looks at her with a concern look as she gives him a small smile.  
“I'm fine Gorilla, though if you at least bring the little shit into this cell then I'll be thrilled to interrogate with Sofa-kun,” Sougo could feel a smirk curl around the corner of his lips of the idea of Danna and him teaming up to perform acts of sadism.  
“Fuck you ya stupid slut!” Everyone in the room grew silent as the curly haired bastard Hotomi did not realize just who in the world he just insulted and in front of the people who care for the main character. Suddenly Hotomi wince in pain and stepped back to see his hand turn a bit red from being smacked.  
“Oops my teaching stick nearly slipped my hand,” Sougo states in a monotone voice as his horse whip makes a loud snap on his other hand.  
“What do you mean teaching stick!? That's a freaking whip!”   
“Sougo, you're supposed to be using your teaching stick in the interrogation room,” Kondo slightly scolds the young man while throwing a glance at the quiet perm head who didn't say anything and was too silent which meant that the insult must have hurt.  
“You son of a bitch! Let me out Gorilla and I’ll hit this curly bastard with this laughing curly idiot!” Gintoki rattled the cell as everyone took a step back except Sougo who expected this to happen and smirk at the nervous look on the arse.  
“Wait...why me? I didn’t do anything ahaha,” Sakamoto laughs nervously as he was beginning held by the back of his collar from Gintoki’s blind rage.  
“Oi! You were the one to suggest to go on a ship?!”  
“That was Zura! I suggested to taking you out to a Spa or amusement park,” Gintoki raised a brow and look over to Katsura who avoiding looking her in the eye.  
“It was either the ship or get conned into one of Sakamoto’s inconvenient idea of aiding his work,” Sighing out loudly, Gintoki rubbed her fingers across her forehead and couldn’t really blame them much since she worried her idiots and the kids too much.  
“Well if you excuse us I’ll be tortur-interrogating the pube haired bastard,” Crimson eyes shine in amusement at Sougo’s true intention as the pube head was lead to the red room. Well with what Hiji-the asshole told her, it didn’t really help how to deal with a heartbreak especially considering its her first time falling in love. Maybe she should have stayed in bed after all her fortress of blankets was pretty fucking awesome.  
 _“Gin-san, come on already,” A pair of glasses urges his boss to come out of his fortress of blankets that Kagura thought was impressive to to accomplish in her room._  
 _“...No...just go without me already,” A muffled hoarse voice answered as the two shared a worried look until a hand patted their shoulders in reassurance._  
 _“It’s fine. The two of you should hurry or your employer will start a fit, so leave Gintoki to us,” Katsura smiles gently as the two nodded and head out with one last glance toward Gintoki’s room._  
 _“Sakamoto, you know what to do!” With a nod, Sakamoto turns on the TV quickly to a particular weather channel while Katsura tries to make a parfait with the ingredients he bought before arriving here._  
 _“Wow what a cutie ne Kintoki? Ketsuno Ana is smiling her wonderful smile you like,” Sakamoto kept an eye at her entrance and stated that her favorite weather girl was on._  
 _“Well Plan Asshole didn’t work,” With a worry glance in her silence, Sakamoto mumbles in surprise as Katsura comes in with a treat that would never be denied._  
 _“Plan Asshole may have not work, but Plan Parfait never fails! Gintoki I’ve made you a Jumbo Diabetic Chocolatious Supreme Parfait Max!” Katsura places the scrumptious treat on the table as the two look over to see any reaction only for nothing to happen._  
 _“Z-zura! This is serious she didn’t come for the parfait! She never denies a parfait,” With a horrified look, Sakamoto waves his hands around in panic as Katsura stood still._  
 _“T-this can’t be...she didn’t come to yell about me using the word diabetic!”_  
 _“That’s what your more concern about! Oh no I’m losing my character and acting like Shinpachi!” Hands on his cheeks, Sakamoto and Katsura began to panic like the world was ending until a sound of toilet flushing from the bathroom caught their attention._  
 _“Man...I really hate mornings...huh? What happened?” The two stare at Gintoki who appeared while scratching her belly except what caught their attention the most was the red under her eyes._  
 _“A-ah we assume you didn’t want to come out of your fortress which is pretty amazing,” Sakamoto scratches his head to act normal as Zura gets up and brushes off any invisible dirt on his kimono._  
 _“I even called out that your Supreme Chocolatious Diabetic Parfait Ultimate was ready,” Gintoki blinks in surprise and see the beautiful parfait on the table waiting to be savor._  
 _“Wait how dare you call it diabetic!”_  
 _“That’s what you more concern about…” Sakamoto lets out a small sigh and wonders what they could do to raise her spirits more._  
 _“...Thank you...I know I look like a hot mess now, but I appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better. So there should be some ice cream in the fridge, now how about we binge watch Lovely Complex to make me feel a bit better,” The two smile at the light flush on her cheeks as she scratches her hair in embarrassment. After 24 episode of Lovely Complex we found our character crying a bit over the happy ending._  
 _“Risa-chan you did it! Fucking Otani nearly broke my heart with the shit he was pulling,” Gintoki rubbed her eyes as Zura pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his tears away._  
 _“She kinda reminds a bit of someone...huh though I can’t believe Maity-sensei had a fiancee,” Sakamoto grabbed his chin in thought as Zura passes his handkerchief to Gintoki._  
 _“He’s a man of mystery and magic it was to be expected he had a fiancee. Though I heard this season of winter anime will included our final arc anime. I really want to see Gakuen Babysitter, Author-san recommend it to me. So I’ll have to the judge of it,” Gintoki stretches her arms and notices that its around noon, then starts cleaning up the mess they made._  
 _“Gakuen Babysitters hm...it doesn’t sound like it be something like ours! Man, it’s been too long and now we’ll end everything with a bang!” Sakamoto turns off the tv as Katsura heads to the sink to wash the dishes he used._  
 _“Sounds nice and if Author-san recommend it then it must be good.”_  
 _“GUYS! I just had a idea let’s go to this one day event if we hurry now we can get in for free,” Katsura suddenly voices booms as the two shrugged in agreement since it was free there is no way that anything could happen._  
“It was your idea! The whole flashback helped me remember!” Gintoki recalls and points an accusing finger at Katsura who flips his hair.  
“Alright you’re all free to go and Danna...come by the dango shop tomorrow it will be my treat,” Sougo unlocks the door as the three came out as Gintoki raised a brow in suspicion.  
“Souichiro-kun (It’s Sougo) I hope it’s not like last time or else I won’t forgive you,” Sougo smiles innocently which makes Gintoki unease.  
“Don’t worry Danna, it won’t and I’ll try to be on time also that stupid bastard really pisses me off. I thought hanging with you will make him even his blood pressure rise higher to kill him,” Gintoki took the hint and smiles back then walks off with Katsura and Sakamoto.  
“You know there’s this one thing that’s been bothering me?” Sakamoto asked once they were out from the building and the two looked at him.  
“What is it?”  
“Why is Zura wearing a Mario’s outfit since the we got here?”  
“Are you-I just wanted to be my inner Mario, now I have to get going you two stay out of trouble please,” Gintoki deadpans at Katsura’s words and roll her eyes at his mother hen tendencies.   
“ Okay Mom! I will see you idiots later,” With a peace sign, Gintoki walks off first as the two watch her in silent.  
“I really hope she’s okay!”  
“Ne, Sakamoto want to help me blow up the Vice-Commander’s office?”  
“Hm...might as well let Mutsu get the ship ready Ahaha, so I won’t be put on the terrorist list. Alright let the way Zura!”  
“That’s Katsura to you!”  
Back from the police station, there was a certain green haired character who was outside smoking a cigarette in frustration. Really he should have expected for her to show up whenever there was intergalactic criminals cases the Shinsengumi were on. The door opened to reveal Kondo looking at him in concern as he lets out a long drag.  
“Kondo-san, how it go?”  
“Well Sougo got a lot out of the guy, but I think I let him go a bit too much,” With a hand to the back of his head, Kondo let out a chuckle as Hijikata raised a brow in question.  
“Well the guy was being an asshole to the Yorozuya calling her foul names and he nearly sexual harrassed her,” Hijikata felt anger swell in him, but he remembered why should he be mad at those things that happened to her it shouldn’t be his concern.  
“Oh… I see well I’ll go check the reports and…” Hijikata drops his cigarette and steps on it to put it out as Kondo stopped him from leaving.  
“What do you mean “oh”? Isn’t she important to you Toshi!” Hijikata didn’t look up to meet his friend’s eyes because he knew that Yorozuya is actually Gintoki Sakata. That was something he should have told him when he noticed him falling for the bastard.  
“Kondo-san we have other matters to attend to especially with a so called Demon Slayer maniac running around the streets of Edo,” He felt Kondo suddenly grip his shirt to face him directly and Hijikata faltered a bit at the look in his eyes which mainly held disappointment than anger.  
“I was glad that you finally found someone to love, but if you push Gintoki away just cause of him keeping this whole secret. You will end up losing him and I don’t want to see you hurt from it. Well I should go see if Yorozuya is still around unless Sougo already let them go. Toshi, just think things over okay and I’ll accept whatever decision you come up with,” With a gentle pat on his shoulders, Kondo smiles gently before stepping inside as Hijikata bit his lip and smacks his fist against the wall.  
“Wow everyone the Vice Chief has finally realized what a complete idiot he is,” Hijikata hid his eyes beneath his fringe as Sougo leans against the wall while blowing a gum in his mouth.  
“What the hell do you want?”  
“Oooh so scary well I wasn’t letting you know I’m heading out tonight to see if I can come into contact with that Gekko Akuma. Now if you excuse me, I’m heading out for a nap,” With a disasfitited look in no reaction from Hijikata, Sougo walks away with his hands in his pockets and the sound of his gum popping.  
“...This is all that stupid perm head...why did you have to go and change...For now I’ll focus on that Demon killer and checking on Sougo so he doesn’t do anything stupid. It’s a terrible day for rain,” Hijikata felt a raindrop on his nose and looks up to the dark ominous rain clouds come in. With a heavy sigh, he heads in to finish the report with Kondo and maybe getting a bit of rest at headquarters.  
“What the hell is this! Yamazaki!” Arriving back should have been fine minus the sudden downpour, but seeing the complete destruction of his room added up on a shitty day. Members of the Shinsengumi were looking through the rubble as Hijikata drags his cigarette once more to try and calm himself. Kondo was checking to see if anyone had been injured and seeing if there happened to be anything important in his quarters.  
“This has Katsura all over it and I’m pretty sure the damn terrorist just wanted to make my day even worse,” Muttering curses on that runaway noble, Hijikata check the time on the clock to read that it was almost 7 in the evening.  
“Kondo-san! I’m going to patrol tonight, so don’t bother the men to finish by tonight. I’ll probably sleep in some hotel or something,” Kondo looked a bit conflicted on letting Toshi rent a hotel room, but felt that he just wanted some time away from everything. After checking on everyone, Hijikata began his patrol and noticed how the streets slowly decreased of the people that came in groups of friends, families, and young couples. A look up in the sky and the rain at least manage a light drizzle which lighten his mood a bit. Around a couple of turns, he was walking through one of the alleys he usually check until he stepped out he just managed to catch Sougo running with some police officers.  
“Hijikata-san! What a surprise to see your ugly mug,” Cue Sougo’s usual remarks, Hijikata joined them in following the men that were already ahead.  
“I’m guessing Gekko Akuma has strike and if I didn’t show my face often how will I know you're actually doing your job?” Hijikata sends a knowing glare at Sougo’s who whistles off to the side.  
“in..sa...Gi..an” Voices could be barely made out as the two notices some of the officials chasing after the killer and some stayed to hold up lanterns under some bridge.  
“Gin-san!” Hijikata’s heart froze at the familiar voice of the Megune as Sougo and himself came closer to see blood everywhere.  
“Danna!” Sougo was going to leap over the fence, but Hijikata held him back as he looked at him a bit annoyed yet worried for the silver samurai.  
“Hijikata-san?” Hijikata jumps over the fence and treads through the bloody water as Shinpachi looks at him with tears in his eyes. Everything was numb as if his body had turned ice cold as he reach out and try to call out to the idiot.  
“Oi Yorozuya get yourself together! Gintoki!” His voice sounded empty and he felt his conscious hit him with realization of his words from the last chapter.  
 _Isn’t this what you wanted? Who are you kidding yourself?_  
 _“I’ll say this once never fucking come near me, or else Shiroyasha death may come sooner than you think!”_  
“Hijikata! Snap out of it,” Blinking back in reality, Hijikata realized his hands were covered in blood, but he wasn’t injured ah it was Gintoki’s. His eyes catches Shinpachi’s concerned teary face and Sougo’s somewhat worried look.  
“Gintoki?” The moment he said that name he felt like as if he were saying a prayer until he caught their eyes looking towards the leaving ambulance van.  
“Hijikata-san, let’s take Megune home and maybe he can fill us in on what happened,” With a silent nod, Hijikata rise to his feet and three headed off to the Yorozuya’s place to inform Kagura of what occurred.  
“...Honestly, she should have taken my warning seriously. Ne Hijikata, I wonder who exactly will Gintoki believe,” A shadow leaned against one of the alleys near the bridge with his pipe in his hand and his only olive green eye staring at the bright moonlight emerging from the part of clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chaos going on and I know some parts are missing but all MIGHT be reveal next chapter. :) I also hope you guys enjoy your Holidays and stay strong with your resolutions!


	21. Never Cheat Against Someone Or Else You'll Bring Dishonor To Your Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of flashback between Takasugi's words from last chapter ~(^_^)~  
> Gintoki meeting a senile old man and disappointed in this whole story being her life now  
> Some stupid fights with some stupid people  
> Things blowing up for no reason in a hospital no less /(^-^)\

Silver wet hair started to plaster against her cold soak skin as Gintoki wished she had a better grip on this conflicting turmoil inside her mind. Yet again Author-san or maybe Kami just wanted to be an asshole and throw more obstacles in her way. So here she is with her high-strung emotions after the big reveal with Hijikata, standing in the pouring rain with an old frenemy who may tried to kill her or mock her in her demise. Takasugi lifted his umbrella a bit to see that Gintoki was probably trying to mask her feelings. He didn’t expect to see that kind of drama unfold before him, but it made him pleased that Hijikata has distanced himself with what is his.

“...Honestly, I thought Zura already told you many times to carry an umbrella wherever you go out. Nice to know, you’re still the idiot who creates problem for anyone,” Takasugi waited to see her reaction, but nothing happened and he was beginning to feel annoyed at the silent moron.

Walking closer to her, Takasugi used his umbrella to still cover himself and waits for Gintoki to at least react.

“...Such a troublesome idiot,” With one hand, he reaches out and cups Gintoki’s icy cheek, then lifts her up slightly to only cluck his tongue in irritation.

Tears fell from those beautiful now dull crimson orbs that resembled nothing more than dried blood and her whole features making her look as pale as a ghost. Without thinking, he wiped away the tear with his thumb and froze at the realization of his action. He had always hated seeing people cry, but this remind him why exactly he hated it in the first place. Olive orb glares at the dead expression in Gintoki’s eyes as he decided to claimed her lips to see her protest which only infuriated him more that she continued to be unresponsive.

“...Stop...I want to be alone,” Pulling a bit back, Takasugi could see a bit more emotion in her eyes as she glared at him in annoyance.

“Seriously, you morons need to stop copying other animes. Why the fuck are you here?” Using her free hand, Gintoki slaps Takasugi’s hold on her face as he watches her in silence. Though she won’t admit that the shorty’s kiss did help her come back to her senses, but she’ll kill herself first if she ever told him.

“I happened to be passing by and to my surprise it was the Demon Vice-Chief and you. I didn’t think I see you cry again…” While adjusting his grip on the umbrella, Takasugi notices how soak the fool was and murmurs the last sentence as he turned his gaze to the rain clouds.

“Huh? I’m just surprised you have such leisure to walk around an empty street on a rainy day when you are being hunted down by the police,” Crossing her arms across her chest, Gintoki eyes the area in case Takasugi’s subordinates were listening in on their conversation or aiming for her guard to be lowered.

“Leisure? Seems your mind has learned a few new words with your sex change. I wonder if your vocabulary has expanded as well. There could be the case that you developed more in this form,” With a smirk, Takasugi watched as Gintoki’s face flushed a little on her pale skin.

“Fuck you, man!”

“Sigh...I was talking about your Japanese not your English, but I don’t have the leisure to talk with you. I have somewhere to be,” Turning his back to Gintoki, he was about to head off to the arranged meeting point until to his mild surprise Gintoki spoke up.

“You...you aren’t behind the Demon Hunting? It doesn’t fit your agenda on destroying the world,” A slight turn of his face and their eyes met as the silence became a bit tense until Takasugi chuckles.

“No, but the man responsible seems to have his eyes on the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. I do appreciate if he take care of the pests who stay out of my way. As for you, try not to die since it’s my job to end your life Gintoki,” This time a murderous glare met Gintoki’s understanding expression as Takasugi calms himself a bit. Before leaving a mischievous smirk reached his lips, as he decided to approach like a hungry predator stalking his prey. Gintoki who caught this went on a defensive stance. He takes off his beautiful yukata and drapes it over Gintoki’s head as she froze at such an action unlike him.

“The draw is still there and I plan to win next time, but for now as compensation for the information,” Still fazed from Takasugi’s surprising actions, Gintoki blinks back only to register the arshole is kissing her again! With quick reflexes, Gintoki tries to punch him only for him to block her movements and push her against the wooden telephone pole harshly.The umbrella was dropped onto the ground in order to pin her. Crimson orbs glare into the amused olive orb until she felt her whole body shiver from the core. A soft gasp escaped her as she felt his knee rub between her legs to which made Takasugi smirk grew even more. 

_ This asshole! What the fuck-Ah! _

“...You bastard!” This time she managed to push him off her as she wiped her lips with her wet yukata.

“I told you didn’t I? A compensation for information, now I’ll be going now,” Takasugi picks up his umbrella as Gintoki realizes his yukata was still draped on her figure.

“Oi! The hell are you leaving this to me! I won’t give it back as a matter of fact I’ll give it to Sadaharu as dessert,” With a devious smirk, Gintoki imagine the possibilities she could do damaged to his precious yukata.

“Oh? Then I should stop by to pick it up and I expect it to be dry cleaned. Until then,” Gintoki’s smirk fell as her panic grew at the thought of everyone who knew the bad blood between the two.

“I didn’t ask for it, so take it back! Oi! Emo! Shorty!....He’s seriously leaving it to me,” Takasugi continued on ignoring her as he chuckles at the ideas squirming in her head at what her kids would think if they saw it. Gintoki was about to chuck it at him until she noticed he disappeared as her inner turmoil distracted her.

“I can’t believe this...well there’s no use crying over spilled milk,” Gintoki began her trip home in hopes no one would appear and questioned the expensive looking yukata in her possession.

* * *

 

Black.

The color of darkness that always felt so cold and silent. Then again it remind her of the time a zanpakuto appeared, but he sort of sucked. What else would be new?

Maybe she should wake up now and all these past chapters were nothing but a horrible nightmare she just couldn’t escaped from. That’s right! She will be he, Sakata Gintoki, with Gintoki Jr. hanging in his rightful throne.

Eyes slowly open in focus as the ceiling was becoming clear in vision. A white ceiling, crappy white paint, and a IV drip...well shit she has arrived in a hospital or they were doing an another episode on Gin-san’s XXth trip to the hospital.

Slowly moving, Gintoki moved to see to her unamusement that her oppais are as big as they were in her nightmare.Tears began to build as the poor fool felt sentimental for Gintoki Jr. death even though it was some biologist geezer and baldy that did this to her. Shaking away such sad thoughts, she tried to remember why the hell was she in the hospital, where were her clothes, and more importantly whose paying for the fee. While trying to get in a sitting position, she winces at the sharp pain on her stomach and left shoulder.

Alright let’s go over what she did yesterday...she was trying to return the asshole’s yukata without being notice until she was aware that Shinpachi was following her. Though could you blame her, she was being too suspicious when offering to do laundry and doing a favor for someone. That was so out of character and she was not trying to do the cliche shoujo girl who washes the clothes and is happy so and so did this for her.

She managed to lose him and spotted the lolicon (Feminist) who was watching some middle schoolers,the pervert, and passed it to him. What he was doing there in the first place well the answer was pretty obvious and she will be sure to keep Kagura away from him. Asshole had the guts to ask why she had such a thing and she simply sock him then head back home.

After accomplishing the damn chore, Gin-san was heading back home until she just had to reach the area where the Demon Hunting was going on. Shinpachi suddenly made his appearance noticeable for the first time in his life when she saved him from being cut in two.

“Ohoho, now I remember the fucking bastard cheated,” Suddenly the whole fight scene made her remembered the cheap tricks the so called Demon Slayer pulled and how everytime she evaded some of his attacks his blade would change direction to hurt Shinpachi.

“That asshole is getting another thing coming to him if he thinks he defeated good ol’ Gin-san. Che-che-che…” A murderous aura emerges around Gintoki as her thoughts filled up on murdering the cheater who's probably claiming he defeated her almighty self. Taking in her surroundings again, Gintoki turns her head only to be surprised at the moron sleeping in the uncomfortable chair in a discomforting position.

“Well, at least I know who’s paying the fee, but why is he here?” Hijikata was slumped in the chair with his eyes closed as his chest rise and fall in a nice rhythm. Gintoki took noticed of the bags under his eyes and wondered why his presence made her heart warm a bit before the thought was disrupted with his last words to her.

“Ah! Missus, you finally woken up huh? Yer nut has been waiting for you to wake up,” Gintoki turned her head in surprise to see an elderly man sitting relaxed on his bed with a soft smile. 

“Nut? Old man, I'm letting you know Gin-san lost her beloved Gintoki JR. So what are you in for?” Picking her nose, Gintoki takes note of the hospital room and how much of the city she could see through the squared window.

“Probably on the brink of insanity but who isn’t insane out there? I think my lungs are kinda bad, but I rather take the chance that it’s due to all these bad fumes surrounding the city. And yourself?” Old man scratches his head with one finger as he glances at the window a bit before returning his attention to Gintoki.

“Tsk...Some asshole cheated and now I’m stuck like this. That guy brought dishonor to the name Demon Slayer, and probably to his cow too!”

“Ah the cow’s name was Fumeiyo.”

“...”

“What was that, Old man?”

“The cow’s name was Fumeiyo and that brat hasn’t changed one bit. Now he put a pure girl like yourself in the hospital with your nut worried sick,” Gintoki blinks at the old man’s words as hs mind registered it.

“Pure? I’m flattered, but I’m a bit tainted. Also your brat’s an ass and that nut-V-shaped bastard isn’t my guy,” The two stared down each other as the old man looked towards to Hijikata still asleep then to Gintoki’s dead eyed look.

“Are you sure that guy isn’t your boyfriend or something? Why would a good-looking guy like him even be here?” Gintoki bit her lip in thought at why would the arshole come here and just stay by her side.

“Beats me, besides I’m heading off Old man. Mind do me a favor and keeping him occupied?” Gintoki slowly gets off the bed while minding her injuries as the old man stares at her silently in thought.

“Some unfinished business huh? Alright and I’ll talk him into being your nut,” Gintoki sides glances Hijikata as she waves off the Old man with her arm.

“Whatever floats your boat...I’ll be sure to give that ungrateful brat a whopping,” The old man chuckles at Gintoki’s words as she closes the door on her way out.

Walking down the hallway of the hospital, our silver perm noticed how silent the place was for a place that usually have occasionally hot nurses running around and doctors performing surgery.  Once around the corner, her eyes caught the sign reading “Private Area” which would explain where her room was located.

“Hey you!” In a mere seconds she was discovered, Gintoki turned to see a walking Gorilla-ah wait Kondo up in her direction.

“Yorozuya, it’s great to see you! I’m glad you’re alright!”

“Gori-Gori, what are you doing here? Are you here to check on that fart to poop problem you’ve been having?”

“No! I came to talk with Toshi and check on how you have been holding up. Besides I already went to see the doctor about that before coming here,” Kondo flushes a bit as he scratches his head in slight embarrassment. 

“Well as you can see I-EXPERIENTIAL WAR CRY!” The two wheeled in the direction of the sounded war cry and turned to see a doctor running towards them with a giant syringe. 

**Boom!** Gintoki uses one of the the IV drips to throw at the crazy doctor, but when the two collided an explosion appeared. The two idiots stare at the scene unfazed and began to walk the opposite direction in case anyone else was going to questioned what had just happened.

“...So when have IV drips been explosionable?”

“Hey you two!” They turned their heads to the side at the sudden call from what appeared to be a Hermit-looking Amanto and a girl with one blue eye and poofy brown hair.

“You’re in our turf, so either head back or face the pinchment,” Clack sounds could be heard from the Hermit-looking Amanto as he raises his pinchers up in an intimidating manner. 

“You mean Punishment?”

“Pinchment…”

“Punishment...”

“Are you making fun of me, you gorilla?” A scowl could be somewhat seen on the Amanto’s face as Kondo raised his hands to try and calm the thing. Gintoki smirks at how idiotic this Amanto was until the one eyed girl caught her attention.

“What?”

“Hmph...we can totally take these losers I mean look at those oranges lumping down her body. Ah I’m sorry those lumps are just more of your body fat,” Tick marks appeared on her face in irritation that this walking bimbo was trying to pick a fight with her.

“Oi Kondo-san, it’s alright to start a brawl in a hospital? Right, it’s should be fine since there are rooms for two more injured idiots,” Gintoki cracks her fists in a threatening way as Kondo pales at what is about to begin.

“Yorozuya! Calm down, you were injured about a chapter ago, and barely recovering. Now how about we all calm down and talk about this,” Both parties ignored the gorilla as the brawl began with Gintoki dodging the girl’s kick and the Amanto’s pinchers.

“Pincher Twist!” Kondo jumps away from the threatening weapons and has his back against Gintoki who managed a hit on the girl.

“You know the best thing about being a chick, is having the right to beat the shit out annoying *****!”

Kondo pales at the thought of Gintoki and the girl fighting fiercely with jabs being thrown and kicks. Seriously why the hell does everyone want to fight in the hospital?

“Hey Shit-face Gorilla! I’m facing you now fight like the monkey you are,” With a huge sigh, Kondo rubs his neck a bit and turns to the Amanto who eyes him intensely.

“Thing is I don’t think we should fight at all. My friend here just finished surgery and the meds are probably making her-oof,” As the two talked, Gintoki took the opportunity to have the upperhand and kicked the Gorilla down as she tossed the girl towards the Amanto. The two were entangle with each other as the perm head found a gurney and pushed it towards the two.

**Boom!**

“What! How are all the hospital items exploding one after the other!” The talking gorilla wails in annoyance as Gintoki begins to pick her nose a bit.

“Now, now Gorilla, I’m pretty sure they were just tampered with. Oh I think I saw Otae waiting for you in the room I was placed in,” Gintoki flicks away the booger as Kondo goes still at the information that Otae was in the premises. His silence was beginning to make the sliver perm worried until the gorilla man stood up, then ran in the direction Gintoki came from.

“OTAE-SAN!”

“Well...now I better hurry up and get my ass out of here before…” The pause in her sentence made Gintoki bit her lip from thinking of the jack-ass. “Tch, why the hell should I worry about him?”

“Besides...it’s time for this demon to go hunting,” A malicious smile curls on her face as her crimson eyes shine sadistically on that idea of putting someone in their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter I try to challenge myself in going past my word limit but it didn't go so well. I hope to update when I can think of our Gin-chan pulling the crazy stunts and saving her man! ^o^ I hope you amazing people enjoy and your day/night is amazing as well.  
> Fumeiyo thanks to google translate means dishonor   
> Experiential War Cry and the fights: Inspired by Star Vs The Forces Of Evil  
> The Scene Gintoki was complaining about was from Skip Beat! between Sho and Kyoko


End file.
